Dragon Treasure
by anime-queen46
Summary: Hiccup is just a little seven year old boy running away from his father's disappointment and meets a new friend hiding in the woods. Stoick is about to learn that one man's burden is another man's treasure. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Que drum roll, I have had this story stuck in my head for like a month now so here it is FINALLY

* * *

><p>Berk was once again in the middle of a torrential downpour and all its inhabitants were huddled inside their homes trying to stay dry and warm. One particular hut in the village however was having a harsher storm brew within it that easily rivaled the one happening outside.<p>

Stoick the vast slammed his enormous fists onto the arm rest of his chair making the seven year old boy in front of him flinch as he scrunched his eyes shut. The village chief had a vein throbbing on his forehead indicating his rage but seemed to be desperately trying to keep it at bay.

"This is the absolutely stupidest thing you could have done Hiccup," he growled at his son.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident," the shaggy haired boy mumbled as he stared at his feet.

"Well your accident cost us the catch," Stoick said harshly before he rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head in frustration at his child as he thought back to what happened.

That very afternoon when the sky was clear the chief had decided it was high time his son learned how to hunt for dragons that plagued their village. As the group of Vikings moved silently through the forest they could hear the growls of a nightmare and slowly approached it. Just as they were about to go in for the kill, Hiccup tripped over a root that had stuck out of the ground. Unable to catch the boy Stoick watched his son tumble into the clearing and into the sights of the dragon. Not much else could be done other than save the boy and watch as their prey flew off into the distance.

The walk home was a silent and angry one, when they got back to their home Stoick began his rant on everything that went wrong that day.

"Go to bed Hiccup, I can't even look at ya right now," the chief said furious.

"Dad I-"

"GO TO BED," Stoick roared at the small boy.

Hiccup tried desperately not to cry as he ran up the stairs but tears could easily be seen ready to fall from his big green eyes. Stoick watched the boy as he went and guilt consumed him seeing his son upset. His face didn't show it but inside he was conflicted on whether or not he should go and talk to his son but alas pride won the battle again.

"That was a bit harsh," Gobber said as he continued to sharpen his ax.

"_That_ was humiliating what happened today," the chief snapped back at his old friend.

"He's different Gobber, I don't know how much of a Viking that boy will be. He can't lift a weapon, he says the strangest things to me and always drawing and dreaming up impossible things. Ya know the other day he said to me_ 'Papa someday I'm gonna touch a cloud and see if its made of sheep's wool'_ I mean who says that?" Stoick ranted and Gobber only chuckled.

"Valka used to make up strange stories, clumsy to but ye loved her anyhow," Gobber replied.

Stoick could only sigh at the mention of his beloved wife, stolen from him and their infant son. He would never know what kind of dragon it was that carried her off that fateful night while protecting their child. Hiccup was all he had left of her now but as the years passed he soon looked at his son as more of a burden then a blessing from his wife.

"He's useless Gobber. He's my son so I love him but gods I fear what the future holds for a child like Hiccup," Stoick said sadly.

Unknown to both men Hiccup had heard everything the pair had been talking about since he had been told to go to bed. It was not a big house and Vikings did not have the term 'indoor voice' in their vocabulary so every hurtful word rang out loud and clear.

Hiccup could no longer stand his father's harsh words and decided he get out of the house even if it was just for a few hours to clear his head. He opened his window and to his relief it had stopped raining for the time being so he grabbed his bag and carefully climbed out the window and slowly made his way down to the ground. He took one last look at the house before running off into the forest.

**…**

_'This will have to do for now'_ the dragon thought to as he made a temporary home for himself inside a small cave in a cove.

He had no idea how long it had been since he escaped that wretched queen and the control she had over his mind. It was difficult leaving behind the others to do it but now freedom was his for the taking and he basked in the glory of being in control of his own life.

Perhaps now he could go on to find more of his kind, he knew they existed but they dispersed when the queen went mad and all that were left behind of the race known as Night furries were the hatchlings that could not be taken along. The night suddenly felt quite lonely as the skies opened up and dropped heavy rain onto the ground below making everything difficult to see through the curtain of rain.

Deciding to call it a night the dragon laid his head onto his paws before wrapping his wings around himself and began to drift off to sleep.

_**THUMP**_

_'What now?'_ the irritated dragon thought as his slumber was disturbed by something dropping into the cove.

The sound of movement and the smell of human put the dragon into a defensive position and the black creature stepped out of his 'home' to growl at the intruder.

_'No human will defeat me today'_ he thought as he growled louder to the offending presence.

When the Night furry finally found the source of the movement he was not expecting to find a baby human in his presence. He definitely was not expecting it to press itself against the wall of the cove and begin crying in distress when he roared at it.

The dragon was in shock, how had he become in this predicament where he was standing out in the middle of the rain with a terrified human hatchling barely out of infancy.

_'This is ridiculous'_ the dragon thought and was about to turn and leave when a scent reached his nostrils.

_'That smell, where is it coming from?'_ it wondered and took another sniff only to have the scent lead to the pathetic looking creature before him.

The little one before him smelt lost, sad and very much lonely. The dragon growled at himself for what he was about to do but he knew that he didn't have the heart to put the sad little creature of its misery.

_'Just until morning, then I'll send the hatchling on its way and be on mine.'_

* * *

><p>that's it for now so please tell me what you think and I will update soon. Till next time :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I am so blown away by how many people reviewed and have decided to follow this story. Thank you soooooo much :)

* * *

><p>The Night furry tried approaching the tiny child but the human seemed to press itself more so into the rock face and tears continued to stream down its face. He had no idea how he was going to console the human when he could not speak to it, hatchlings in general were something very foreign to him. He was always the youngest among dragons on top of being the only hatchling to come out of its egg. He would never know why his brothers and sisters didn't hatch but he would always remember being lonely because there was no else like him.<p>

_'I wonder if that is why he is lonely to'_ the dragon thought as he looked into its scared eyes and the Night furry saw himself in them.

Suddenly feeling determined the dragon puffed out his chest confidently and strode over to the child cowering in front of him. The child however had very different plans because every time the Night furry came closer it cried louder but when he stepped back the wailing would lessen.

Step forward.

_***loud cry***_

Step backward.

_***sniffles***_

Step forward.

_***loud cry***_

Step backward.

_***sniffles***_

Finally the Night furry sat down and huffed at the child making a very annoyed face at his lack of cooperation. He tapped his claws on the dirt trying desperately to think of a way to gain the boy's trust quickly so they could both get out of the rain.

_'What to do? What to do? hmm'_ he thought and an idea came to him and he felt silly for not thinking of it before.

Looking over at the creature it seemed distracted enough hiding its face its own chest that he could easily sneak over to it. He was about to do just that he realized he needed to seem less menacing in order to not scare it anymore then it was.

The dragon retracted his teeth into his gums and tried his best to hide his claws underneath his paws. Next he lowered his posture so he was closer to the ground and then slowly and silently walked over to hatchling. Using his wing to shield the child from the rain he watched as the human realized it was no longer being drenched, then it looked up at the wing stopping the rain from hitting it and finally at the beast in front of it.

The hatchling finally understood that the Night furry meant it no harm and gave the dragon a watery smile. The dragon tried to return the smile but thought he looked absolutely ridiculous showing nothing but his gums.

"You are a nice dragon?" the child asked slowly pulling away from the wall behind it.

_'That's right hatchling, nice dragon,'_ the Night Furry grunted in reply as he nodded his head up and down.

The human's face was unreadable as it considered something in its mind before it held out its hand to the dragon and slowly inched it closer to his nose. The Night furry was a bit confused at first but decided to play the human's trust game and moved his snout into the tiny hand offered in front of him and sniffed its palm.

_'There is another smell here, I like it'_ the dragon thought as he sniffed the child's wrist and all the way down his arm until finally he was sniffing the crook of its neck.

_'I smell innocence, purity and…..is that cod?'_

The dragon's nostrils attacked the spot on the child where he had smelt fish causing a strange growl to come out of the hatchling.

"Dragon, that tickles," the human said trying to push the dragon's face away from it.

When the beast pulled away he noticed the child shiver and he suddenly remembered that it was indeed still raining. Using his wing, he guided the little human towards where the cave was so they could both have shelter for the night.

When they got inside the cave the dragon watched curiously as the human began to gather little dry sticks in the cave into a pile and then took two of the sticks and began rubbing them against each other.

_'What is it doing?'_ the dragon wondered amused as the child continued to rub the sticks together and soon smoke began to appear.

_'Oh I see'_ he realized and then began to chuckle at the child's method of starting a fire. The hatchling noticed the beast laughing at it and quickly became annoyed.

"Hey, I don't see you starting a fire toothless dragon," the hatchling defended before sticking its tongue out at him.

The Night furry only huffed in amusement and used his snout to push the child back against the wall of the cave.

_'Watch and learn runt,'_ he grunted before turning his head towards the sticks and shot a fireball at it instantly illuminating the cave.

"Show off," the human grumbled as the Night Fury smiled victoriously.

The little human turned its attention to its pouch and pulled out something. The dragon gasped as he watched the human peel off its own hide off the bottom half of its body revealing soft undercoat before the child covered it up again with new dry furs. As the human, which he knew now was a boy, was repeating the process with his upper body the Night Furry took the opportunity to sniff at the pink flesh and noticed immediately how soft it was.

_'Human undercoats must be delicate to have to make their own furs'_ the dragon concluded.

"What's the matter with you toothless dragon? I'm just changing my clothes," the boy commented as if the dragon should already know this.

_'Why does he keep calling me toothless dragon?'_ he thought before he remembered that his teeth were still retracted.

_'Oh well, I've been called worse. When it comes from him I don't mind it but what to call him?_' the dragon wondered as he looked back at the boy who was now in dry furs and sitting by the fire. He walked over to where the child was and sat beside him enjoying the comfort and the company.

"Hey dragon," the boy said suddenly surprising the Night furry.

"Thank you for being nice to me, you are probably the closest to a friend I've ever had," he said gratefully and smiled at the dragon.

The Night furry looked over at the sincerity and sadness in that tiny smile and wondered how could such a kind hearted, trusting soul smell so lonely and sad. Without thinking the dragon stood up and stared down at the human before he nuzzled his cheek, the top of his head and down his neck making the child make the strange little growls again.

"Are you trying to cheer me up toothless dragon?" the boy asked as the funny little growls escaped him once more.

_'Yes, little one. I do not like your lonely smell it does not suit you at all,'_ the dragon thought as he nuzzled under the boy's arms, his sides and belly. Soon not only did the boy no longer smell sad and lonely but his growls seemed to grow tenfold.

"Ah! Toothless that tickles," the boy squealed only increasing the attack.

_'So those funny noises are your giggles are they? I like them'_ the Night furry thought completely ignoring the fact that the boy was calling him a silly name and continued tickling him.

_***Hic***_

_'What was that noise now?'_ wondered the dragon and looked down at the boy just in time to see him make the noise again.

_***Hic***_

"Thanks a lot Toothless, now I have hiccups," the boy said annoyed as he sat up and crossed his arms before another hiccup rose from his chest.

The dragon, now officially named Toothless, could not hold back his laughter at the noise coming from the boy giving him a glare.

"Well at least I live up to my name," the boy sighed as another hiccup escaped him.

_'Hiccup? That is what the humans call him?'_ Toothless thought as he observed the little boy stare at the fire.

_'Somehow, that name suits him'_ he decided.

Hiccup let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes indicating to the Night Furry that the boy was in need of some rest. The boy yelped in surprise when he felt himself being lifted off the ground by the back of his vest and carried over to the wall of the cave. Toothless plopped Hiccup down before lying down comfortably on his side. Reaching over for the child he was startled to see the little human was no longer where he put him and looked around until he noticed Hiccup lying on the ground curled into a little ball.

_'What do you think you are doing?'_ he growled at the child as he looked at him confused.

Toothless gave him an annoyed look as he opened up his wings and motioned for the boy to come over to him. Hiccup hesitantly sat up looking at the irritated dragon in front of him who had once again huffed at him to get his scrawny, little butt over to the dragon.

"Are you sure it's ok?" he mumbled at his new friend and smiled when he nodded in reply.

Hiccup quickly got back onto his feet and walked over to the dragon and yelped in surprise again when Toothless shot paws out and grabbed the child. Before he knew it Hiccup was wrapped snuggly in the dragon's paws and covered by his wings.

Toothless had a smile on his face as he laid to his head down and felt Hiccup squirm a little until he was comfortable and mumbled goodnight before he quickly drifted off to sleep. The dragon decided that he indeed liked this little creature and would be sad tomorrow when he would have to send his friend home to his kind.

**_'Who says you have to give him back?'_** a voice in the back of the dragon's head whispered.

_'His pack is waiting for him'_ the Night furry growled at it.

_**'You think a creature that smells that lonely was simply lost? They threw him away, silly humans don't realize what they lost. He's your treasure now, you found him'**_ the voice said.

Toothless had no response to give to his dragon instinct that was consumed with finding things to possess. The dragon suddenly found himself troubled as he stared at the sleeping human. Taking the boy to his home and going on his own way was what was best for them both but he knew that if he did do that his heart would miss this child greatly.

The Night Furry was in the middle of his self-debate when he felt something under his chin and found that whatever this sensation was it was making him feel relaxed. Looking for the source of his happiness he found Hiccup facing Toothless' chest still fast asleep while his right arm was flopped up near his chin with his tiny fingers subconsciously scratching his scales.

_'He must have felt my distress in his sleep'_ Toothless thought as he smiled and watched the boy cuddle closer into his chest. The dragon was in awe at how in just a few short hours this little human suddenly became his entire world and he could not imagine his life without him.

_'I will do what is best for him, if he wants me to stay I will stay with him'_ Toothless decided as he reached down and nuzzled the sleeping child before licking his cheek.

Letting out his own yawn Toothless laid his head down to rest for the night and tightened his hold on his friend as he to drifted off to sleep.

**…**

"HICCUP!"

Toothless was awoken by the cries of a creature yelling out his human's name, he looked down to see that the child was still fast asleep. The dragon had not realized how close the cries were until he looked up to see three humans standing outside his cave.

"Hiccup!" he heard the one human roar as he approached them when he saw the little boy in the dragon's grasp.

Hiccup groaned as he woke up to the sound of his name being called, he slowly opened his eyes to see Toothless' eyes had turned into slits and his hold had tightened as he growled at whatever he was staring at. Having just enough room to roll over he looked out to where the dragon was looking and was surprised at who he saw.

"Dad?"

* * *

><p>That's all for now, just to be clear Toothless can't talk in this Hiccup is just really good at understanding him. Anyway please review I can't wait to hear what you all think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are unbelievable! I can't believe you all love this so much, I'm over the moon :) Thanks again everyone.

* * *

><p>Stoick waved at his friend as he left before he shut the door for the night. He was exhausted not just from the day but life in general. He wondered what had happened to young Viking full of life he once was when he first became chief, married the woman of his dreams and witnessed the birth of his son. He smiled as he thought to that day, he had been terrified as they placed the tiny bundle in his arms but when his baby visibly relaxed at the sound of Stoick's voice, the young chief was in love with the tiny life he held in his hands.<p>

_'Oh Hiccup, what am I to do with ya lad?'_ he thought as guilt consumed him from earlier that night.

With a heavy sigh Stoick made his way up the small staircase to where his son slept. When he entered the room the chief thought his heart had stopped when his eyes locked in on the empty bed and the open window.

"Hiccup," he said out loud hoping that his son would jump out from behind the door, but all that answered him was silence.

He didn't think twice as he bolted down the stairs and ripped open the doors before he ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the rain to the main hall where he knew his friend would be.

"GOBBER!" he cried as he swung the doors open surprising everyone in the hall.

The man in question stood up in shock with his drink in his hand and quickly approached his panicking friend.

"Stoick, what is it? Gods man yer actually shaking," Gobber asked.

Never In their 20 years as friends and brothers in battle had he ever seen Stoick the Vast ever look as disturbed as he was now.

"Gobber, its Hiccup….He's disappeared…..I have not even a clue where to look and…Oh gods what if he heard us talking," the chief ranted not even caring that his people were seeing him at his weakest.

"What is going on here?" Spitelout said running up to the pair concerned at seeing his older brother in despair.

"It seems Hiccup has disappeared. Its storming something fierce out there and we haven't any idea which way the lad would have gone," Gobber explained as he tried to calm his friend as well.

The room was silent all the Vikings looking at one another wondering what they should say to the man but it was Spitelout who was brave enough to step forward and say what they were all thinking.

"Stoick, perhaps this is a blessing in disguise. We could all see how upset you were with the lad and maybe this is the gods telling ya that being a Viking was not his fate," the man explained.

"THE GODS BE DAMNED THEN, HE IS MY SON. IF ANYONE TAKES HICCUP FROM ME IT WILL BE OVER MY DEAD BODY AND I WILL FIND HIM WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP," he roared at his little brother who only smiled back.

"If it were my boys, I'd be saying the same thing," Spitelout said before turning to the crowd.

"Alright ya drunks, sober up! We need a search party so wake up the village," Stoick's second in command to them.

"Thank you brother," the chief said gratefully to Spitelout squeezing his shoulder.

"I am always with you Stoick," he replied.

The crowd that grew was an impressive size standing out in the rain waiting for Stoick's orders. The people of the village were extremely loyal to their chief and knew that if it were any one of them or their children he would be the first to organize the search party. Stoick separated them into four groups so that he had people searching the forest in every direction and left one small group of older children to search the village itself just in case.

The people of Berk searched through the night long after the rain had stopped and the sun had risen into the sky. Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout were all calling out the boy's name and inspecting everything when they came across a cove.

As they got closer they noticed it was definitely deep and Hiccup would have a hard time climbing down it in good weather. Not to take a chance that he didn't fall in the three men climbed down to get a better look and continued calling out for Hiccup.

The chief walked around combing the area in search of the little boy as his heart sank more and more. He breathed in deeply as he felt tears sting his eyes as he continued his search at the thought of never seeing his son again.

_'Hiccup please don't disappear, tell me you're nearby'_ Stoick thought to himself as he rubbed at his eyes when he heard his friend call over to him.

"What is it Gobber?" he asked as he jogged over to him and his brother.

Gobber held a finger up to his lips with a deadly serious expression on his face and pointed towards a cave. The chief's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the fearsome Night Fury from legend but what scared him more than being seen by the creature was seeing his tiny son unconscious in the beast's grasp.

"HICCUP!" he cried in concern and tried to run at the cave to behead the beast that dare lay a paw on his child.

"Stoick stop!" Gobber cried as he held back his friend.

"You dare keep me from my son," Stoick hissed at his friend.

"I keep ya from getting him killed Stoick," Gobber replied.

Stoick looked between his friend and the spot where Hiccup lay unmoving wanting nothing more than destroy the dragon.

"What are ya talking about Gobber?" he asked slightly calmer.

"Do ya remember the tales of dragons being possessive creatures and ferociously protective with their treasures? Well in those tales it was rare but not unlikely for a dragon to possess a human as one if it felt it was pure of heart," Gobber explained.

"Are ya telling me that…..that the beast thinks my son belongs to him?" the chief asked feeling the anger rise in him again.

"Look at him Stoick, Hiccup is completely unharmed right now. That dragon thinks he's protecting him from us," the man said trying to speak logic to his friend.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as everyone including the dragon remained silent as they listened to the little boy in question begin to move around before his tiny head popped up. The boy looked surprised as his eyes locked onto his father's.

"Dad?" he said.

"I'm here son, are you alright?" he called to his child.

He was relieved when he saw the child nod back in response but now he was at a loss of what to do about the situation they were in. He knew the tales of dragon treasure well, he knew that if a dragon felt the treasure was in a position where it could not be protected by it, the dragon would actually destroy the treasure itself to prevent anyone else from having it.

"What do we do?" Spitelout asked his brother completely lost on how to approach the situation.

**…**

Toothless had been watching the men intently since he noticed their and arrival, he felt disappointment in himself for not noticing them sooner as he stared them down with a menacing expression. He was not taking the chance that these humans were not part of his hatchlings tribe out searching for him.

_'If they so much as touch a hair on his head I'll rip out their still beating hearts'_ he swore to himself.

The dragon felt his heart clench when he felt the boy moving beneath him as the child slowly woke from his slumber.

_'Please little one, don't wake up yet'_ he pleaded to Hiccup hoping to resolve this before they noticed the child.

Hiccup did not hear his pleas and slowly opened his big green eyes and looked over at the humans in surprise.

"Dad?" he said out loud.

_'Dad? Dad means caretaker. Does that mean my human is leaving already?'_ Toothless thought sadly as he watched the different expressions dance across the child's face. Bracing himself for the inevitable goodbye in which we would have to watch Hiccup leave him and run to his parent.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked his father sadly pushing himself closer into the dragon's warm chest.

_'That I wasn't expecting'_ The Night Fury thought surprised.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I go to check on ya and your room is empty, I have no clue where you are, I have the whole tribe looking for ya as I'm losing my mind and I find you kidnapped by a dragon. Why do you think I'm here?" the large Viking demanded.

_'Excuse me?'_ Toothless growled as he gave the man an annoyed look for his ridiculous statement. First of all dragons don't kidnap they hunt. Second, if they were going to kidnap someone they sure as hel weren't going to do it in the middle of a storm thank you very much.

As Toothless inwardly scolded the man on his lack of dragon knowledge he noticed that his little friend had suddenly become quiet, as if scared to answer the man.

"I heard you," Hiccup mumbled.

"What?" the chief replied confused.

"Last night, I heard what you said to Gobber," the child explained with a sad expression as his eyes locked onto his father's shocked ones.

"Hicc-"

"NO!" Hiccup cried as tears suddenly filled his eyes.

"You said I humiliated you….y-you said I'd never be the Viking you wanted me to be…"

"Son, I didn-"

"The worst part was that you said I was useless….you said you only loved me because you had to," Hiccup managed to get out through his tears.

Toothless had heard enough; from the moment the boy started naming off what the man had said about him his claws were digging into the soil to stop him from clawing the man's face.

_'Stupid human, how dare you say such things to my hatchling and make him feel inadequate'_ the Night Fury growled at the man. The Viking man may not understand the language of the dragons but he will feel the wrath of one.

"Hiccup please I was-"

"**RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR**" Toothless cried silencing everyone in the cove.

He was now completely on all four of his paws and standing defensively over the wide eyed boy and glaring dangerously at the man.

"Brother, I think its best we step back," Spitelout said putting his hand on his brother's chest to push him back with him.

_'Yes human step back, step very far back'_ the dragon hissed.

"I'm not leaving here without Hiccup," he hissed back in reply.

He heard the dragon roar again behind him and when he looked at it, the beast had its wings expanded out with a look to kill written on his face making him look as menacing as possible.

"Listen to me Stoick, that dragon isn't giving us a choice. Right now you've pissed it off plenty enough to be capable of anything so back off," Gobber said as he forced Stoick back.

The Viking chief found himself in a situation where for the first time as chief where he had no idea how to fix the problem. What disturbed him more was the person he wronged most was the same small person he wanted to protect the most and he didn't know how to make it right. For now he would have to trust in his enemy of all things to watch out for his child while he earned his love back without insulting his pride.

_'Screw pride'_ Stoick thought to himself as he looked over to his son's tearstained face.

"Hiccup," he called to the boy.

"W-what?" the boy replied between sobs.

"I'm coming back for you son. I know you're angry and upset with me and ya have the right, but I swear on my honor Hiccup I'll earn back your faith in me and earn the right to be called your dad," Stoick swore trying not to let his voice break.

_'We'll see how good your honor is human'_ Toothless thought doubtfully.

"Hiccup," Stoick called his son's name once more when he didn't reply to him.

"Ya Dad," a tiny voice responded.

"I love ya son," he said catching the humans off guard. In all their time that they knew Stoick the Vast, his pride would never let him declare such things where others could hear him. The chief's face showed his fear that this was the wrong decision until heard it.

"Love you to Dad."

Yes, maybe even for someone who had sinned as greatly as Stoick the Vast had could be given a second chance to redeem themselves. At least that's what the Viking chief was telling himself and he would have hope as long as he still had a place in Hiccup's heart.

* * *

><p>All done for now please review and tell me what you think<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Umm holy crap I'm speechless you guys seriously have me blushing by your amazing feedback. You have no idea how happy this makes me and I hope you all keep enjoying what I write. Much love xoxoxo. P.S. this chapter is dedicated to my nieces having their birthday this week, my beautiful girls are already 12 and 15 if you can believe it.

* * *

><p>Hiccup watched as his father reluctantly walked away with his uncle and Gobber, it wasn't until they were out of sight that the little boy let his tears fall. As much as he was mad at him for the things he said the night before he didn't want him to go away and he already missed him. Toothless heard the sniffles and in a split second went from kill mode to lying down to Hiccup's eye level concerned for the child now in his care.<p>

_'Hatchling don't be sad, why are you sad? I'm here'_ Toothless cooed as he nuzzled the boy gently trying to console him.

"I miss daddy," Hiccup whimpered as he curled up into the dragon's chest.

The Night Fury's heart broke at the sight before him and thought frantically of how to console his tiny friend. All he could do was let Hiccup cry out his frustrations and curse the human that hurt the hatchling and cursed himself for not being able to do anything about it. Finally after a while Hiccup's sobs had subsided and the child simply took comfort in the warmth of the dragon he was leaning against.

Hiccup felt something soft brush against his hair and he looked up to see big green eyes staring into his intently as if he was looking for something.

_'How do I make your smile come back little one?'_ Toothless thought as he stared into the child's eyes before an idea came to him.

The Night Fury retracted his teeth before his mouth formed into a grin showing off his gummy smile to Hiccup. When he managed to get a ghost of a smile on the boy's tiny face, Toothless became excited and licked his friend's face. When he managed to get a small giggle out of Hiccup the dragon continued his assault as more giggles rose from the human's chest.

"Knock it off you crazy lizard," Hiccup laughed.

Toothless only grinned as he watched the disgruntled human wipe the drool off of his face, before sticking his tongue out at him.

_'That's more like it, this human has spirit for one so small'_ Toothless thought as he chuckled at the child.

The moment was interrupted when a strange noise filled the air and the Night Fury knew right away who the culprit was. He gave Hiccup a strange look as the boy returned a very bashful smile and chuckled.

_'What is with these creatures and their funny noises?'_ the dragon wondered as he heard the sound again found it was coming from Hiccup's stomach.

"Toothless, I'm hungry," Hiccup said sheepishly.

If Toothless could have smacked himself in the head he would have in that moment. Of course his human would be hungry it was already late when he had stumbled across the child and probably too preoccupied to think about his stomach.

_'C'mon you, breakfast time'_ the Night Fury grunted as he walked behind Hiccup and pushed on his back to get him moving with his snout.

The pair walked out to the lake that sat in the cove just outside of the cave and looked down to see if they could see any fish inside. Toothless grinned when he saw a cod swimming by and concluded that there must be an opening that led to the sea under the water. Turning towards Hiccup he noticed the boy squatting dangerously close to the water's edge and used his wing to promptly push him back onto his bottom.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked as he sat up.

_'You were making me nervous hatchling, I do not know if your kind can swim'_ the dragon growled at the boy before turning his attention to the water once more.

Toothless once again saw some fish swimming close enough to the surface of the water that his head could reach and grab them with his teeth. Patiently he waited until just the right moment before grabbing for the cod and ripping it out of the water with a splash. He was feeling quite proud of his trophy and its size when he heard a small splash behind him.

_'Hiccup'_ he thought thinking the worst and turned around quickly to find the human child kneeling at the edge of the water.

He had his sleeves pulled back and his tongue sticking out in concentration as he dove his hands into the cold water and clapping them together before pulling them out disappointed. Toothless felt a new kind of pride grow inside him as he watched the boy repeat the process trying to copy the dragon's moves.

_'You're going to have to be quicker than that little one'_ the Night Fury grunted in amusement.

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked innocently.

The dragon couldn't miss the look of admiration the child had grown for him and knew that where ever and whenever the dragon went this child would surely follow like a little duckling. Toothless loved the idea of teaching his little human something and walked over and squatted beside the child.

_'Watch carefully'_ he grunted at the boy who watched him in fascination.

Toothless looked into the water until he found another fish and waited once again for the opportunity to strike and grabbed the fish between his teeth and threw it with the other. Hiccup's eyes lit up when he saw his friend succeed at grabbing the fish and decided he wanted to give it another try. The human looked into the lake and waited patiently for a fish to come to him but since he didn't have teeth he would have to use his hands.

_'That's it Hiccup, just be patient'_ Toothless encouraged as he saw the boy's fingers itching to catch the fish.

When the moment was right Hiccup shot his hands into the water and pulled out the fish that was a fairly good size. He squealed with delight as it thrashed in his hands and he quickly threw it on the grass with the others.

"I did it," he mumbled to himself before he looked up at Toothless with a grin going from ear to ear.

"I did it! Did you see me? I caught that all by myself and I didn't even fall in the water!" the boy cheered ecstatic with what he had just accomplished throwing his arms up in the air and spinning around.

_'Yes, I saw very good'_ Toothless grunted as he chuckled at the silly boy celebrating his victory.

"Thank you! You're a great teacher Toothless" Hiccup said as he ran up to the dragon and threw his tiny arms around his neck.

It was then that it hit the Night Fury, he had taught the boy something. Hiccup's new found confidence and skill that he would carry with him for the rest of his life was there because Toothless had showed him how to do it and believed he could accomplish it.

"I wanna do it again!" Hiccup's excited yell distracted the dragon from his thoughts.

'Don't we have enough fish?' Toothless groaned as he followed the bouncing child.

"Just one more for good luck and then we can eat," Hiccup said when he heard his friend groan making the dragon wonder if his human secretly knew the language of his kind.

The human caught another fish quicker this time and once again squealed in excitement of his new abilities and ran over to the proud dragon to show off his hunt.

_'I'm proud of you hatchling, you did very well'_ the Night Fury purred as he laid his head on the child's.

Together the pair of misfits went and collected sticks so that a fire could be started and Hiccups's fish could be cooked. Toothless still found it strange that humans needed to cook their food but from how the boy explained it to him, if he didn't cook the fish it would hurt his stomach. The Night Fury watched in amusement as his little human ate his fish looking so proud of himself with the big smile on his face.

_'A month ago I would have thought you mad if you told me this is where I'd end up'_ he thought as he remembered his time under the queen's control.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The Night Fury flew through the sky covering the other dragons while they stole the necessary resources they needed to please their queen. He took great pride in knowing he had never been seen by a human and he meant to keep it that way. The fear the humans had in him were based off something they had never witnessed making him a terrifying enemy._

'We have what we need, let's go'_ the Nightmare called before it flew off in the direction of their home on Dragon Island._

_It was a silent flight home minus the sounds of the sheep and cows trapped in the grasp of the many dragons going to the same place. When they arrived back everyone dropped their offerings down the hole where their queen resided. The last one to give an offering was a terrible terror who dropped down a small rabbit into the hole. Toothless watched as it fell and then his eyes went wide when he watched the queen jump out of nowhere and made a grab for the terror, without a second thought he shot a small fireball at the enormous beast hitting her square in the jaw._

'How dare you'_ she hissed at the Night Fury._

'How dare_ you_. You are supposed to be our queen but your people are starving and you've reduced yourself to cannibalism!'_ the black dragon roared back at her._

_The queen roared out in rage before she leaped at the Night Fury but he was quicker and flew off only glancing back once at the others he was reluctantly leaving behind._

'I will find a way to free you my friends, I promise'_ he swore as he set on his new adventure._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Toothless was still determined to save the others under the queen's control but that would require assistance, an army. He had no idea where the other dragons would have flown off to but they would be his only hope to defeat the queen. The Night Fury was pulled by his thoughts when he felt something jump on his back and wrap itself around his neck.

"Toothless, are you sad?" a tiny voice said near his ear making him smirk.

The Night Fury tilted his head forward causing Hiccup to flip over the dragon's head and land on his back laughing.

_'How can I possibly be sad with you around'_ he purred at the giggling child staring up at him.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by as the dragon and the human child played in the cove and explored the forest around them. It wasn't until sunset when they arrived back at the cave but when they walked to the entrance they found a surprise waiting for them.

The Night Fury approached the basket and sniffed it before realizing it had food in it. Hiccup walked over curiously and looked inside for himself and on top of the food there was a blanket, extra clothes and a plush Viking. The little boy picked up the plushy and hugged it to his chest protectively knowing who left the basket for him.

"I miss daddy," he mumbled as he looked up at Toothless.

The dragon couldn't help but acknowledge that the human was off to a good start with the child but he had a long way to go before he'd allow him to come near his hatchling anytime soon. Looking back over at the child in question he was still clutching his toy as if it would somehow make the Viking appear. Toothless sighed heavily before nudging the boy's shoulder and was caught off guard when Hiccup clung on to his neck and refused to let go.

_'How starved for affection are you?'_ he wondered.

At least the hatchling wasn't crying, it seemed he just needed to know that someone was there and that he wasn't all by himself.

_'Don't worry he promised to make it better, he won't let you down….at least for his sake he better not'_ Toothless purred to the tiny boy making him relax.

Toothless picked Hiccup up by his vest and carried him into the cave before settling down with the boy in his paws held close to his chest. The dragon realized that for now the downfall of the queen would have to wait because the hatchling was simply in more need of his attention then she deserved.

He stared down at the sleeping boy affectionately before he himself was about to lay down for the night when the sound of flapping wings caught his attention.

_'Is this gonna happen every night now?'_ Toothless thought irritably as he looked out and suddenly became defensive.

_'What do you want?'_ he growled at the Nightmare approaching him and his human.

_'You didn't really think she'd let you go so easily did you?'_ the dragon replied back earning him a growl.

_'I came to warn you, there was a raid in the human village and it was overheard that you got yourself a treasure. It got back to the queen and now she wants what's yours, I suggest you either take the human back where you found it or destroy it before she takes it for herself'_ the Nightmare explained.

Toothless was furious with the queen, how dare she threaten his hatchling and think she would not be punished for it. Now more than ever he was ready to destroy her for her treachery.

_'Why are you telling me this?'_ he questioned the dragon before him.

_'You were the only one who was brave enough to stand up to her, we need you'_ The Nightmare explained to the confused dragon.

_'We?'_ Toothless asked.

_'Yes, we are many, all of us in fact want to see the queen fall. We've tried to appear less suspicious and even sent out others for help and told the queen they were executed for treason. We are willing to help you protect your treasure and in return you help us get our freedom. What say you Night Fury?'_ said the Nightmare feeling uneasy by the Night Fury's silence.

_'I am with you, for now say nothing until your scouts return. Bring me any information you can only when you can, please do not risk yourself until we fight'_ Toothless explained finally and received a nod from the other dragon before it went to leave.

_'Nightmare'_ Toothless called as it turned to leave and it turned to look at him once more.

_'Thank you'_ he said.

The Nightmare gave him a grateful toothy grin before taking off into the night leaving Toothless alone with a sleeping Hiccup and his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Ok guys that's it for now and once again thank you all a million times over, your kind words are what I read every morning and evening and they inspire me to write. Please don't forget to review I love hearing from you all :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Well it seems there is a new birthday to celebrate, I dedicate this chapter to my two new beautiful twin nieces. Brianna and Jacquelyn were born yesterday morning quite suddenly and two months early (hence the delay). Please send positive thoughts and prayers to my sister and her girls because they were born so tiny they need help breathing.

* * *

><p>"How did I get roped into this?" Astrid asked herself irritated as she walked through the forest following the directions Chief Stoick had given her.<p>

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Stoick asked all of the villagers if anyone would be brave enough to do a quest for him. After learning of the situation between his son and the dragon none stepped forward assuming Stoick wanted them to slay the beast._

_"None would be stupid enough to take on Stoick's quest," Astrid's father said._

_"If it was our child, would you not see to it that you did everything in your power to get her back," Astrid's mother sneered back in reply._

_"That would require a child worth getting back. Give me a son and we'll have a different conversation," the man stated clearly not caring that is daughter was right there._

_"You're right dad you should have a son to save," Astrid piped up shocking her parents as she turned around and glared at her father._

_"Cause I don't need saving," she added before tossing her new ax over her shoulder and walked over to Stoick to accept his quest making her mother proud and her father furious._

**_END OF FLASHABCK_**

Astrid smirked as she recalled how she stood up to her father, it was the first time she had ever done something so bold. Up until now the six year old had done everything in her power to earn her father's love and approval but realized in that she would never have it unless she was a boy.

_'Screw him I'm gonna prove a girl can be the best Viking on the island'_ she thought determined as she marched on towards her destination.

Besides wanting to put her father in his place there was also the fact that she respected Chief Stoick more than any other person she knew. As far as Hiccup was concerned she didn't know how to feel about him, he was scrawny and a little weird but he never treated her different cause she was a girl either.

Speaking of Hiccup, there he was in the cove. He was hiding behind a tree and he looked like he was hiding from something. Astrid gasped when she saw the black dragon sniffing around close to where the boy was hiding. Thinking quickly the girl dropped the basket and grabbed a rock before chucking it in the opposite direction of where Hiccup was and then ducked down so he wouldn't see her. She slowly peeked up and saw the confused dragon walking off that direction before she ran around to where Hiccup was.

"Psst, up here," she whispered getting his attention.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked surprised.

"Ya, don't worry I distracted it for you. There's a shallower spot over there to climb out," Astrid explained pointing to where she was talking about.

The girl didn't notice that when the black dragon didn't find the source of that noise he became suspicious and opened his ears to any other odd noises. When he heard the whispering he flew out of the cove and quietly snuck around finding the human leaning over the edge and talking to his hatchling.

"Umm Astrid…" Hiccup tried to warn her but Toothless' growl got to her first.

The girl whipped around only to come face to face with the irritated dragon and screamed at him in surprise. Caught off guard Toothless stumbled back and had just enough time to give his head a shake before Astrid managed to find another rock and threw it at the dragon so she could grab her ax and held it in front of her.

"Astrid stop!" she heard Hiccup say and turned around confused.

The Night Fury took advantage of the distraction and went to swipe the ax out of the human's hands but ended up sending her flying over the edge of the short drop.

"oof" he heard from below and walked over to the edge to see that the new human had fallen on top of his.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked in a tone that sounded terrified and furious at the same time.

"Toothless is my friend, we were just playing a game," the boy explained quickly knowing the legend of Astrid's fury.

"Toothless?" she asked.

"Toothless," Hiccup replied calmly pointing behind her.

The blond haired girl turned around to see a mouthful of teeth growling at her and gazed hesitantly behind her to Hiccup with a look that said 'you should not name things.'

"Toothless, its ok this is Astrid, she's from my village," Hiccup said one wrapping arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and the other he held out in front him, letting the dragon know to keep his distance.

"Hold your hand out," Hiccup whispered to the girl.

Reluctantly the blond Viking held out her hand and closed her eyes tightly and waited for something to happen. Before she knew it Astrid could feel a scaly snout on the palm of her hand and felt it stay there for several minutes before it left.

Toothless didn't mind this human's smell but it was definitely very different from the scent of his hatchling. This girl smelt strong, confident and loyal but like his human she had a slight smell of desperately needing to feel accepted.

"I think he likes you," Hiccup said before Toothless snorted at her.

"I'll take your word for it," she replied.

"Why are you here anyway?" Hiccup asked suddenly curious about her appearance.

"Your dad needed help, he's been coming here early in the morning to bring you stuff and then staying up really late to help the village. Nobody would help him so I said I would," Astrid explained pointing to the basket above them.

Without a second thought Toothless flew up and found the basket just a little further from the spot where he found the girl and brought it down to Hiccup. As the boy looked in the basket to see what was inside the dragon looked back at the girl with a suspicious glare.

"Umm….I'm sorry about screaming in your face…and hitting you with a rock," Astrid said to the Night Fury as she rubbed the back of her head.

_'As you should'_ he growled back.

Astrid stepped back and looked away suddenly not liking that the big dragon was staring at her so intently.

"Umm I think I should go, mama will be mad if I'm late," she said turning to leave and Hiccup's head shot up when he saw her climbing up out of the cove.

"Don't even think about it Toothless," he called behind him knowing the dragon would sneak a fish as he went to catch up to the girl.

"Astrid, wait," he said as she climbed to the top and looked over the edge to the older boy below.

"Thanks for trying to rescue me today….even if it was from a crazy lizard," he said making the other girl smile.

"No problem," she replied. As she stared down he looked like he wanted to ask her something else but was afraid to ask.

"Hey Astrid, are we friends?" he asked finally gathering the courage to do it.

Astrid was surprised by the question and took a minute to quietly ponder what Hiccup had asked her. Finally after a few minutes she looked back down to the visibly anxious boy.

"Ya I guess that's alright," she replied before getting up to leave.

"Bye you guys," she said as she waved and walked back home.

The Night Fury didn't miss the huge grin that spread across the boy's face at the news that he now had a new friend to play with. He couldn't help but smile back at seeing his hatchling so happy but he didn't know if he liked the idea of sharing his friend with the other girl. For the last couple of days he had been able to keep the boy all to himself and now this new human was going to cut in on them. Although he had to admit the hatchling was very brave to stand up to him when she thought she had to protect the boy from him.

"I like that Astrid is our friend," Hiccup said smiling as he continued to dig in the basket.

_'Our?'_ the dragon wondered giving his human an odd look.

The boy kept going through the contents of the basket when he stopped to look at something before pulling it out to show the dragon. Hiccup pulled a dagger out covered in a simple design on the handle.

"Wow, maybe I can use this to hunt," Hiccup said out loud admiring the gift from his father.

_'Yes, and perhaps protect you'_ Toothless thought and then an idea occurred.

Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before? One of the baskets contained a strange flat object with material on the back. He had seen the humans use it in battle before to protect their bodies but he could perfect it for his hatchling.

Hiccup watched Toothless curiously as he walk off into the cave and then walk out holding the shield his father had given to him and got up to get it back. Toothless saw him coming and took off running around the cove dodging the little boy who was chasing him. The dragon didn't understand why the boy was chasing him, he was only going make the thing useful for him.

"I TOLD YOU THAT ISN'T A THROWING TOY," he yelled.

If anyone had showed up that very second they would have seen a fearsome black dragon running away in confusion from a toothpick of a human child around their home by the lake. Finally the little boy got tired and stopped to catch his breath as he watched the dragon run off out of the cove with his prize.

"FINE KEEP IT THEN, YOU SCALY THIEF" he cried after his friend as he watched him disappear.

It was not strange that Toothless would fly up and disappear for a few hours to find something for them to eat. Hiccup knew he never really went far because he could hear him hunting for rabbits and other small creatures in the bushes. With a huff Hiccup stormed off into the cave and sat down before crossing his legs and arms in a pout.

**…**

_'He'll love it'_ the Night Fury thought as he rushed back to his hatchling.

When he returned back to the cove he found it eerie quiet, he sniffed the air for any indication that there were any intruders but found none. Looking around to where all his hiding spots were Toothless still couldn't find Hiccup which only left the cave. He peeked inside and found the child still pouting in the corner of the cave.

"I'm still mad at you," Hiccup said irritated making the dragon grumble.

The Night Fury walked over to the child and as the little boy gave him his undivided attention he brought his tail around to show Hiccup his gift making the child gasp. There was his shield but instead of the painted designs that were there before, it was covered in beautiful black scales that seemed to shimmer in the light of the setting sun.

"Toothless, are these your scales?" Hiccup asked running a hand over the shield.

_'Yes, it'll keep you safe'_ Toothless explained nuzzling the top of his head.

The scales of a Night Fury could only be weakened by the flame of another Night Fury so it was not difficult to weld his shed scales onto the flat round piece of wood. He had given his human the best possible protection from other dragons if by some misfortune the little boy left his side.

_'The next thing will be his training'_ Toothless thought not taking any chances with the queen after his hatchling.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup said getting the dragon's attention.

"Thanks for looking out for me," the boy said smiling at his friend gratefully.

_'No problem hatchling'_ the dragon grunted back.

_'Alright enough of this mush'_ Toothless growled shooting a fireball at pile of wood that Hiccup had set up while waiting for the dragon.

"Now we eat?" the boy asked excitedly.

_'Now we eat'_ Toothless confirmed with a nod before pulling up two rabbits with his tail.

"Yay" Hiccup cheered throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

><p>I loved the idea of a spunky 6 year old Astrid and sort of made my own version of why she is a such a passionate viking but at the same time make her childlike. Anyway please review and I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful ideas and kind, supportive words.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone thank you all so much for wonderful reviews and my family and I appreciate your thoughts and prayers for my sister and her girls. It is very much appreciated that you were all so patient for this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Toothless slowly opened his eyes as we woke up, he smirked as he saw his human hatchling softly snoring in his paws. It had now been roughly a week since the child was placed in his care and the Night Fury had gotten a pretty good routine going for them. He got up leaving the boy to sleep before he started a fire and walked out of the cave and laying just outside of it to wait. Now normally he would go out to hunt for their breakfast but in the past few days he found himself being spoiled.<p>

"Omf" a tiny voice said following a loud thump.

The Night Fury casually looked over to where the source of the sound had come from and was not surprised to see that the intruder was the little blond hatchling. She knelt in front of him and gave him a nice scratch under his chin just as Hiccup had shown her.

"Morning Toothless," she greeted before rummaging in the basket and pulled out a massive cod that he was surprised she had carried.

"I snuck it when the fisherman turned around," she explained giving him a wink before offering him the gift which he happily took gently from her tiny hands.

Toothless had gotten used to the little girl's presence since their meeting just a short while ago and by Hiccup's request had gotten to know her. Astrid, as he heard his human call her, seemed to be grateful for the dragon's tolerance and in return for his kindness had started bringing him any extra fish she could sneak.

_'Alright I'll admit it, she's not awful'_ the Night Fury thought as he ate the fish.

Astrid smiled as she watched the dragon enjoy his breakfast before she walked over to the cave listening to the snores of Hiccup.

"I can't believe he's still asleep," Astrid said amused.

_'Not for long'_ Toothless thought to himself as a smirk made its way to his face.

The Night Fury swallowed the rest of the fish before casually walking back into the cave, Astrid watched in curious amusement as she watched him disappear and then laughed when she heard a tired whine come out of her new friend.

"Toothless that's gross," Hiccup moaned as he walked out wiping dragon drool off of his face.

_'Well that's what you get'_ Toothless snickered as he followed behind his hatchling.

The pair helped Astrid pick up the basket and carry it back over to the fire inside the cave so they could cook the rest of the edible contents of the basket. Astrid had already started putting the fish on sticks and putting them over the fire as Hiccup dug through the basket to see what else was in there. He found some extra clothing that Stoick had women in the village make for him, noting that he had them made bigger in case he had grown when something slipped out of them. Looking down at the object he realized it was a medallion that he had seen his father wear everyday as long as he could remember. Stoick had told him that Gobber made it for him the day Hiccup was born to celebrate his new found fatherhood.

_'I wear it with pride because I am honoured that your mother gave you to me'_ he remembered his father would say to him as he let Hiccup hold the medallion with the symbol of Odin before he went to sleep.

It would be a lie if he said he had not been thinking about his father and wondered if he had been taking care of himself without Hiccup there to remind him to eat or even come home. Toothless watched as the boy looked at the trinket with a look of longing as he traced the design of strange markings on it.

"They miss each other," Astrid said sitting beside the dragon.

"The chief has the same look on his face when he holds the medallion of Odin," she said when he raised his head with curiosity.

"I don't know if you understand this but that medallion is what the men of the village receive upon becoming a father for the first time to show their pride of their children. Odin loved his children, they were powerful and made him proud, and mama says the chief has been wearing it since the day Hiccup was born," the little girl explained to the dragon.

'I understand very well. I am keeping the child from his parent knowing that I would destroy anyone who would think of taking Hiccup from me' Toothless thought a bit heart broken.

A sad Hiccup was not a sight the dragon liked to see on a normal basis but the fact that his human was sad and he was the cause of it made it ten times worse. The thought of returning his precious friend scratched at his brain once more but the idea would hurt his heart every time it came to mind.

'It would be safer for him among his people, the queen would lose interest if she found out he was no longer in my possession…but I could never forgive myself if he was harmed in one of the raids' he debated in his head.

"Toothless? I'm sorry, did I make you sad?" Toothless heard the girl say and turned to see her concerned blue eyes staring at him.

_'I will be fine'_ he assured her before Hiccup called over to tell them the fish was ready.

_'Now come we are wasting the day in here'_ he grunted to the children after they finished their breakfast and led them outside with his wings.

"Alright pushy," Astrid said as she glared at the dragon.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" she asked Hiccup once they were outside.

"HIDE AND GO SEEK," Hiccup said immediately.

They all agreed and Toothless was voluntold to go first by the children and grumbled as he walked into the cave to wait for the signal that he was ready. It always felt like cheating for him since he could always hear where the child went.

"Can you hold your breath for a long time?" Astrid asked as she looked at the water.

"Ya why?" Hiccup replied.

"Follow me," Astrid said as she went over to the water and carefully lowered herself into the lake not making a sound as she did so.

Hiccup grinned as he followed her lead and slowly lowered himself into the water just as Astrid did and called over to Toothless that they were ready before they quietly submerged themselves completely. The dragon came out unimpressed as always until something unsettling was brought to his attention.

_'Why can't I smell them?'_ he asked himself as he looked around sniffing everything frantically.

The children quietly popped their heads out of the water trying desperately not to laugh at the sight of the confused Night Fury. They quickly ducked their heads back into the water when they saw him turn around, missing the terrified look on the dragon's face.

_'Where are they?'_ he thought getting scared.

_'Hiccup!'_ he growled out to the cove.

_"Get out here right now I surrender!"_ he demanded.

"Here we are!" the little boy popped his head out of the water when he couldn't hold his breath anymore with Astrid not far behind both laughing.

Toothless was to shocked to move, he wanted to yell at him for scaring him so bad but instead he ran over and ripped the boy out of the water by his vest before wrapping his paws and wings around him protectively. Astrid climbed out of the water confused by the dragon's actions and went over to make sure everything was alright.

"Astrid, I think you are a little too good at this game," the boy giggled from his protector's embrace.

_'So it was your clever idea to scare the dragon out of his mind'_ Toothless thought as he glared at her.

The girl just smiled at him feeling quite proud of herself for out smarting the dragon at his own game before they all hear thunder rumbling.

"Again," Astrid groaned before she ran for the rock wall.

She had become pretty good at climbing in and out of the cove but with the coming down so hard and so fast the girl found it more difficult than usual. As she grabbed for one of the rocks she let out a surprised gasp when the loose rock gave way and the girl started to fall. Toothless was already at the bottom ready to catch Astrid when she landed.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked running up to them.

Astrid hissed as she touched the bump on her head before nodding to her friend. Rolling over so that she was sitting on Toothless' back she reached forward and scratched under the dragon's chin.

"And here I thought you didn't like me," she said with a smirk as she hugged the dragon.

_'I don't, I keep you around because you bring food'_ the dragon huffed as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Awww does the big bad dragon not wanna admit he loves us," she teased in a tone as if talking to a baby.

The Night Fury turned his head and glared at the giggling hatchling in annoyance before turning to the other human who was also giggling non-stop.

_'She's your friend, deal with her'_ Toothless growled at the boy.

"Big baby boo we love you," Hiccup joined in and hugged the dragon from the front.

The dragon tried desperately to shake off the children but they only clung on tighter and their giggling only got louder when he lifted himself up on his hind legs to shake them off.

_'Release me, I demand you….I am fearsome Night Fury and I swear you will….eventually feel my wrath'_ he growled at the two hatchlings as he ran around the cove trying to shake off his captors.

Toothless was tired from running around in the rain and stopped when he became tired as one human hung down his back and the other down his front both holding on to his neck loosely.

_'That's it'_ he thought as he dropped to the ground surprising the children and began rolling back and forth covering them in mud carefully so he wouldn't squish them.

"Well this is a fine mess," Astrid said amused after she managed to get up and went to help Hiccup up as well.

_'Well that's you get'_ giving the children a victorious smirk.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other before glaring back at the dragon and at the same time stuck out their tongues and blew raspberries at him. Toothless had no idea what to make of this new sound coming from the children but he was pretty sure that was meant by insulting. Being the passive aggressive dragon that he was Toothless shook himself off like a dog spraying even more mud on the children before giving them a gummy grin.

When he took a good look at the pair he saw how filthy and wet they were and suddenly went into papa dragon mode. He first walked over to the disgruntled girl and pushed her towards the rock face.

_'Alright you up you go'_ he grunted as he slipped his head in between her legs and lifted her up over onto his back.

Since it was raining so hard it would have been difficult to fly her up so he climbed up with the girl holding on to his neck.

"Thanks," she said scratching behind his ears when they got to the top.

_'You are welcome now go away and don't come back till you have more fish'_ he growled at her as he batted her hand. Smiling the girl gave the dragon a kiss on his wet, scaly cheek and started to run in the direction of the village.

_'Make sure you dry yourself off when you get home'_ he roared after her only receiving a wave in reply.

Toothless watched as she disappeared out of sight before returning down to his hatchling in the cove below.

_'No she's not awful at all….but that doesn't mean I like her'_ he decided as he climbed not enjoying the sudden affection he felt for the tough human girl.

_'And what are you still doing out here?_' the dragon grunted at Hiccup who was waiting for him when he reached the ground.

"Do you think she'll get home ok?" he asked the dragon.

_'Yes, she will. And like her you need to get your butt inside to get dry before you get sick'_ the dragon replied pushing Hiccup in the direction of the cave.

"You are pushy," Hiccup said giggling.

Toothless pretended to ignore the comment and shoved the boy a little harder into their home before Hiccup changed out of his muddy clothes and the dragon cleaned the dirt out of his hair with his tongue. Before going to sleep the dragon made sure to put extra wood on the fire before laying down with his hatchling snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes.

**…**

The next morning Toothless woke up to a strange noise and lifted his head so he could listen for it better. He looked down when he realized it was coming from Hiccup who appeared to have trouble breathing. Panicking the dragon nuzzled the boy's red face to try and wake him up but the boy would not rouse. That's when he felt how hot his human was and became frightened for his hatchling concerned about how much Hiccup was suffering.

_'No, he's human sick. I don't know what to do for human sickness'_ the Night Fury thought as he looked around frantically as if the answer to his problem would just show up magically.

It was then that he noticed the human standing before him, there in all his glory was Stoick the Vast himself.

* * *

><p>Alright readers that's all for now please review you know I love hearing them. In case you need to know what voluntold is, its a word my friend made up for when she volunteers people to do something lol. Again the next chapter might be a bit delayed since my sister and her babies are in a hospital 45 minutes away and we are visiting as much as we can. Thank you again for your love and support xoxoxo :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I am so grateful for all the reviews and the support from the readers for my family. I regret to announce that on Valentine's Day baby Brianna passed away, she was very tiny and just couldn't fight any longer. It was a heavy loss for her mother, big sister and her twin Jacquelyn who is doing significantly better and is back in town where she belongs. This chapter is for our tiny snowflake that simply could not stay but is with my mom in heaven 3

* * *

><p>Stoick had gone running when he found out from Astrid's mother that the little girl had become ill after playing with Hiccup and the dragon in the rain the day before. If Astrid was sick then his son was likely to be also so he grabbed blankets and a water sack before taking off into the woods leaving his brother in charge until he returned. When he got to the cove he made sure to be quiet so he wouldn't frighten the dragon who was guarding his son and slowly approached the cave. He looked inside to see the dragon nuzzling his unconscious son before looking up at him and stared at him venom in his eyes.<p>

**…**

Toothless did not like how his morning was going at all; his hatchling was sick, the last human on the planet he wanted to see was in front of him and there was no fish to be seen.

_'Why are you here?'_ he growled at the man.

He watched as the man slowly tried to approach them but stopped when the Night Fury wrapped his paws around Hiccup and leaned his head forward making the little boy disappear from his view. Toothless was in parental overdrive and this made him a very dangerous dragon to be around at the moment.

"Dragon I know you understand me so listen well," Stoick said feeling stupid for talking to a beast but determined to save his child.

"Hiccup needs a healer, we need to get him back to the village," he explained earning him a growl.

_'So you can take him away from me? I WON'T BE TRICKED!'_ he roared back.

The roar caused Hiccup to stir in his grasp and the little boy slowly opened his eyes to see a very angry and scared dragon. He slowly sat up and turned to see his father surprised to see him standing there looking back at him concerned.

"Daddy, what's going on? I don't feel good" he asked in a raspy voice.

"I know son, you and Astrid got sick playing here last night. We need to get you back to the village to the healer or you're going to get worse," Stoick explained more to the dragon than Hiccup.

_'The other hatchling that feeds me is also sick? I let them get sick, how could I let this happen I'm supposed to protect him'_ Toothless thought feeling guilty as he watched Hiccup cough violently.

The Viking chief didn't think twice about running to his son when the coughing fit didn't stop. Toothless watched in amazement as Stoick leaped into action and pulled out the water sack.

"Hiccup, breathe through your nose son," he instructed.

The little boy did as he was told and began taking small breaths through his nose. He felt his coughs beginning to stop after he drank some of the liquid from his father's water sack.

_'He was able to stop the painful noise with such a simple solution'_ the Night Fury thought to himself suddenly feeling quite useless on how to care for his little friend.

_'Perhaps it is best that he goes back with his kind. I cannot care for him when he is ill so how can I expect to protect him from the queen?'_ he asked himself.

"Dragon," Stoick said distracting Toothless from his thoughts.

"I need your help, he's been out here to long exposed to the elements. We need to get him back to the village to be treated by the healer or we may lose him," the human explained.

Toothless' heart stopped, he couldn't lose Hiccup he was to important. He also couldn't possibly go into the human village without exposing himself and getting killed. Looking down at the sick child he knew he had to do something and he leaned down to lick the boy's hot cheek affectionately.

_'Get on'_ he growled to Stoick as he motioned with his head towards his back.

It took the Viking a minute to realize what Toothless was trying tp tell him and quickly picked up his son and laid out the blankets he brought. He wrapped the small boy in them before picking him up and climbing on top of the dragon's back. Toothless quickly took to the skies and flew to the village not wasting a second to get his human the help he needed. Stoick clung onto his child as the wind whipped through his hair and stung his face. He looked down to check the boy over and was surprised to see the boy staring at him with half open eyes.

"Daddy?" he whispered.

"I'm here son," Stoick said hiding Hiccup's face in the crook of his neck.

"Where's Toothless? We can't leave him alone," Hiccup asked suddenly feeling a panic.

"Shh it's alright lad, he's the one taking us home. He won't leave you I promise, he's going to stay by your side," Stoick said making both the exhausted boy and the eavesdropping dragon smile.

When they arrived back in the village the chief quickly climbed off the dragon holding his precious cargo and ran to the healer's hut with Toothless hot on his heels. Without knocking they barged into the woman's home, she pointed to the bed not in the least bit surprised to see them. Stoick made quick work of getting his son settled before the healer woman approached her patient.

"Ever the over protective parent Stoick," she said as she smirked at the pair. She concluded that the boy simply had a bad cold same as the girl from being out in the rain.

"I am surprised to say the least that this is the first time I'm seeing this boy when this is the second time he's gone frolicking in the rain," she added as she checked the boy's head for fever.

Daring to glance at the enormous creature sitting ever vigil next to the child as she did her work and noticed that he watched her every move as she got close the chief's son.

"I see you also brought Hiccup's caretaker," she said giving the dragon a curt nod before getting back to her patient.

Toothless was not paying her any attention, only watched as she performed her craft and memorized every move so that perhaps next time he would know how to care for his precious human.

"Sit up lad this will help," she gently commanded Hiccup and with some assistance was able to sit up just enough for her to put a spoon of something in his mouth.

"Honey to sooth the cough," the healer explained when she saw Stoick looking at her curiously.

Toothless was astonished at how quickly she assessed the cause of the hatchling's discomfort so quickly and mixed her potions to heal him. While he watched her work intently he heard a sound behind him and turned around to see that there was someone occupying the bed beside Hiccup and judging by the smell he already knew this human.

He slowly approached the bed to see it was the blond hatchling sleeping and not looking much better than his hatchling did. She must have felt him watching because it didn't take long for her to stir and open her eyes to see the dragon.

"Hi," she mumbled surprised in a raspy voice that made the dragon cringe.

"Please tell me you didn't come all this way so I could feed you," she said with a smirk.

_'Damn straight, where's my fish puny human?'_ Toothless growled as he nudged her hand and sniffed it as if he was expecting to find some hidden treat.

"Lazy beast," she teased as she weakly rubbed behind his ear.

He gently pulled away from her hand and grabbed the blanket before pulling it up to her chin and used his nuzzle to tuck it under the girl laying on her side.

_'Go to sleep, Hiccup would be sad if you got worse'_ he commanded the girl.

As if Astrid understood his language the little girl closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep before Toothless turned his attention back to his tiny human.

"…let him stay, I fear what wrath he will unleash upon the village if we try to keep him away from Hiccup," he heard Stoick say as he walked back into the conversation.

"I care not Stoick as long as he doesn't interrupt my work," she replied before turning to the Night Fury.

"Am I clear dragon?" she asked in a tone that reminded the dragon of a rattle snack's warning.

Toothless was quick to nod in head mildly afraid of what this woman could do to him when he wasn't paying attention. He also knew that if he wanted his friend to get better he had best stay out of the woman's way. He watched as she made Hiccup drink something that smelt awful and apparently tasted just as bad by the way the child scrunched up his face.

Whatever it was, it was working because as the healer applied a thick paste to his chest Hiccup was quickly becoming very sleepy again. When she was finished the healer laid the child down to sleep but he lifted his head searching for something.

"Was is it lad?" Stoick asked his restless child.

"Where's Toothless? I need him to go to sleep," Hiccup replied and then smiled when he heard a familiar growl.

_'I'm here little one, I haven't left'_ Toothless cooed as he walked towards the bed and jumped on it to curl up beside his hatchling. He wrapped his tail over Hiccup's waist and rested his head beside the Hiccup's head.

"So Stoick, is this going to start being a regular sighting?" the healer asked smiling at the adorable sight.

"Perhaps, if I am to have my son back I must trust the beast. It is a strange bond between these two that is beyond any story of a dragon's treasure that I have ever heard of. The dragon is a part of Hiccup as he is a part of it," the chief explained as he watched over his son.

"I fear the village will think you mad when they hear about this," the healer said worried for the man.

Stoick gave a grateful smile to his lifelong friend before he stood up. He leaned over the glaring dragon to kiss his son on the head and brush back his sweaty locks.

"You just let me worry about that lass," he said confidently.

Just as he said that one of the villagers came running in franticly but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the dragon with the deadly look cuddling protectively against the tiny child.

"Bjorn, what is it?" Stoick asked in chief mode.

The man did not respond at first, only stared at the strange pair lying in the bed before looking over at his chief.

"The beast protects my son Bjorn, I will have a meeting about it shortly. Now what is the trouble?" the Viking chief asked.

"Our ships were attacked while fishing…..by dragons," the man said trying watching his words carefully.

Stoick sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking over at the healer with a pleading look and said, "Please watch over my boy Eira."

"You know I will," she replied.

"Dragon, don't make me regret letting you in my village," Stoick said giving the Night Fury a skeptical look.

Satisfied with what looked like a nod from the dragon, Stoick took off with the other Viking to the docks to investigate the ships.

_'Let me in….HA like you could keep me from him, human'_ Toothless thought as he watched the man leave reluctantly.

Shortly after Stoick left another human walked in and sported a very similar expression to the one the other man had when she saw the dragon but was more defensive then terrified. Toothless stared back into her green eyes and couldn't help but find them familiar.

"Eira!" she called out looking for her friend.

"I'm here Kelda," the healer replied.

"Why is there a dragon in your hut?" the brunette asked calmly.

"It appears he is the self-appointed guardian of our young Hiccup, he will not harm us so long as we do not harm the boy," Eira explained.

The woman known as Kelda did not show it in her expression but was shocked by what she had just heard and stared at the strange pair lying in the bed enjoying each other's company. Like everyone else in the village, Kelda thought Hiccup to be a very ordinary boy and very much a dreamer like his mother. Clearly they had all been very much mistaken for this child to befriend a dragon.

_'At least someone is watching over him in Stoick's absence_' she thought with a smile as the dragon nuzzled the sleeping boy.

"Very well as long as the dragon and _I_ have an understanding," she said getting the Night Fury's attention.

The tall woman pulled out her ax and used it to point it to where Astrid was sleeping and said, "Hear me beast that is _my_ child lying in that bed. So long as you do not make any attempts at harming her you may stay in one piece, understood."

The Night Fury nodded his head furiously and watched cautiously as the woman walked over to Astrid's bed. With the blink of an eye Kelda went from warrior to mother as she sat beside her daughter which greatly impressed the dragon but it so forced Toothless realize a very important fact about humans.

_'Their women are crazy and terrifying.'_

* * *

><p>I hope you are all enjoying this so far because I am very proud of it, never have I had so many loyal readers. Please continue to review and thank you all again for your kind words and support :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello loyal readers, I wanted to thank you all again, because I cannot do it enough, for all the support and prayers you have sent for my family during this time. Jacquelyn is getting stronger everyday and terrorizing hospital staff at an impressive rate and big sister Kayleigh can't wait to meet her and teach her how to be a master brat lol Much love to you all my friends and I hope the wait was worth the chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Stoick have you gone mad?!" one of the Vikings hollered in rage.<p>

The rest of the village yelled in agreement as they all stood in the great hall to discuss the village's new guest. It didn't take long for word to spread that the chief was allowing a Night Fury to remain in their home and needless to say they demanded answers.

"Everyone calm down please, I swear I have not gone mad. If ye let me ex-"

"Explain?! There's nothing to explain Stoick the beast has claimed your son as it's treasure, send your useless brat away and the dragon will follow," an old smelly man known as Mildew spoke out cutting off Stoick.

"ENOUGH," the voice of Spitelout roared through the hall sending into a surprised silence.

"My brother has been chief for quite some time now and I'll be damned if he hasn't done a fine job of keeping us alive, has he not?" Spitelout cried to the crowd who grumbled in agreement.

"This man would do the same for any one of your children so why are we not doing the same for him? If Stoick says the beast stays then he stays," he explained as he slapped a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Mark my words this will be our downfall, what say you elder?" Mildew cried again desperate for someone to agree with him.

The elder in question was an old woman with silver pigtails falling from under her Viking hat, despite her frail appearance the elder was still very much a fearsome Viking. She glared at Mildew in disapproval of his lack of compassion before turning to Stoick and smiled as she nodded her head.

"Thank you elder, the dragon is my responsibility and I will see to it nothing happens to the village," the chief said gratefully before bowing his head to her.

The old woman bowed her head in response with an emotion that read _'I know you will my boy'._

**…**

Hiccup was restless, he was a little boy stuck in bed with a cold and nothing to do. He was currently under the ever watchful eye of a certain Night Fury who had become very cautious of the sneaky child who had been caught several times getting out of bed.

"Toothless I'm bored and I feel better so why can't I get up?" Hiccup asked with a pout and crossed arms.

'_Be patient little one, we can play when you are all better' _Toothless purred as he nuzzled his little friend affectionately.

The dragon enjoyed these small moments when Hiccup would wrap his tiny arms around his neck and scratch behind his ears and under his chin. The child's scent would consume his senses as he purred into the little boy's soft baby hair.

"Should I come back?" a woman's voice said.

The pair turned to see the kind smile of Astrid's mother Kelda greeting them as he carried a basket in her hand.

"Dragon, think fast," Kelda said as she tossed a fish to Toothless which he quickly caught gratefully but was also surprised by the human's actions.

"You can thank my daughter for that kindness," she explained as she walked over to the sleeping girl to wake her up for her lunch.

_'Thank you Astrid'_ he thought as he gobbled the fish happily.

Toothless admired the warrior woman as she gently woke up the little girl; she spoke softly as she sat Astrid up in her bed. The dragon had been observing the village while his human slept to busy himself, the difference between how the dragons and humans raised their hatchlings was staggering. It appeared in the human nests both parents cared for the young and took equal responsibility in protecting and teaching them. It also seemed that although women were indeed powerful and respected they were not equal to the men who appeared to have more respect and power then they did. To say the least when he found out his little human was a prince to a king and not a queen he was surprised since in dragon tribes it is the queen that is all powerful for she is bringer of life. It also left the question, where was his human's mother?

He noticed that several women would come and care for the hatchling that smelt like mothers but none held the scent that they were his mother. It didn't take long to notice the look of longing on the boy's face when he watched Astrid be gently caressed by her mother but quickly disappeared when Kelda brought the child his meal.

"Your father wanted me to tell you he will bring you your supper tonight lad. So long as the village gives him peace for a few hours he will sit with you for bedtime," she said happy to bring Hiccup good news when she saw his little face light up.

"Mama we're Vikings, it's amazing we even know the word peace," Astrid joked making the other two Vikings giggle.

"Now, now give our friend positive thoughts my star," she said to the little girl before walking back over and kissing her head.

Toothless grumbled at the thought of the loud human being there but avoided making his thoughts known for the sake of Hiccup's happiness. He had to admit though he certainly respected the man more so than some other men of this tribe. No matter how exhausted he was, the man would enthral the children in great stories as they ate their meals before he made sure both were tucked in and wished happy dreams before he left. The Night Fury to realize Astrid was a rejected hatchling and Stoick was remedying his own failed parenting as well as another man's as he once again heard the sad conversation between mother and daughter.

"Will my father come see me?" Astrid whispered hopeful.

The dragon hated seeing that look on the child's face when Kelda reluctantly shook her head no, it reminded him of his human when they first met. Ever the brave girl Astrid would quickly replace the disappointment with a smile for her mother as if it didn't bother her.

_'Thor I hope I don't start turning into a collector' _

The dragon's thoughts were interrupted when he heard another presence enter the home and became disturbed to realize that once more he was alone with the two craziest women of Hiccup's tribe. The two Vikings smirked at the sight of the stiff dragon caught in torch light while the other two children giggled at the Night Fury's antics.

"You're not scared of them are you Toothless?" Hiccup asked his friend.

_'Hush and eat your lunch' _the dragon growled at the child as he gave him an annoyed look not wanting to answer the little boy.

"Alright beast you have two options, stay in here with us or get out of my way so I can tend to the children," the healer said sternly.

Eira watched in amusement as she stepped aside casually so the feared Night Fury could make a hasty escape from the medicine woman.

"You might as well get some fresh air dragon, the children will be asleep all afternoon after I give them their medicine," Eira informed him and Toothless only nodded as he heard the groans of the two hatchlings.

"I don't want him to go," Hiccup said sadly making the dragon stop in his tracks right in between a rock and a hard place.

Daring to look over his shoulder he saw the big green adoring eyes almost hidden under the messy brown hair that belonged to the little human with crossed arms and a pout. The adorable sight made the dragon melt and he had to summon all his will power to resist it.

_'Rest for now, I will return before you wake up so be good'_ Toothless cooed at his hatchling before he left to go hunt for some lunch of his own.

The Night Fury walked through the forest before he came across a dear and quickly pounced on the unsuspecting prey. As he enjoyed his prize he couldn't help but notice how odd it felt for him to be by himself. Although nothing about the forest or himself had changed physically, the feeling of not having Hiccup by his side disturbed him greatly. Suddenly the boy being out of sight terrified him and being alone in peace and quiet was unbearable without the child's laughter.

While deep in his thoughts the dragon didn't hear the approach of another of his kind until the Nightmare was within range. Toothless quickly shot his head in the dragon's direction before recognizing him from before.

_'What are you doing here, I said no risks' _Toothless scolded the other dragon.

'_You said to return when I had word from the scouts and as long as the queen was unaware. Both were accomplished before my arrival' _the Nightmare replied.

The Night Fury was surprised by this news but was even more shocked when a Nadder dropped down in front of him bowing her head respectfully.

_'Night Fury this is one of my scouts' _the larger dragon explained.

_'Greetings, it is a pleasure Night Fury. I wished to convey the news myself of that we have found assistance in our campaign to take down the mad queen,' the Nadder said._

_'How many? Where were they all?' Toothless asked excited._

_'Some were simply on nearby islands but as we travelled further we found others, powerful others who wish for nothing more than to take down the queen on one condition,' the colourful dragon said._

_'Which is?' the onyx dragon wondered almost fearful._

_'Only for a home either here or on Dragon Island where they were born. They are misfits that were exiled by the queen for what she considered an unforgivable crime; sent away along with anyone that either supported or even uttered their name.'_

Thinking for a moment Toothless thought back to when he was a hatchling and told stories no louder than a whisper of such misfits.

_'Are you telling me you have found the true queen?!' _the dragon gasped not sure if he should be excited or terrified when the Nadder nodded in response.

_'She wishes to meet you Night Fury, she knows of your bravery against the queen and wishes to bestow her gratitude to you' _the colourful dragon said when Toothless didn't respond.

_'When? I cannot be gone long," _Toothless replied.

_'Not for some time my friend, due to the condition of some of her people she travels slowly,' _the Nightmare piped up confusing the Night Fury.

_'Very well until than Nadder stay hidden for your safety, Nightmare will call for us both when our allies arrive. Continue to act as if nothing is abnormal around the mad queen, now if you'll excuse me I have a promise to keep,' Tooth commanded._

The two other dragons bowed respectfully to their 'rebel leader' as he was dubbed amongst the dragons and flew off without a word.

**…**

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes feeling groggy from the effects of the medicine but quickly looked around and smiled when he saw what he was looking for. Toothless was currently jumping around the room trying to catch something, as the little boy sat up to see better he had covered his mouth to stop the giggles that were trying to escape.

The fearsome Night Fury in question was chasing a light that was reflecting off Kelda's ax, her and Eira were standing off in the corner trying not to laugh at the frustrated dragon. The women had gotten bored waiting for the children to awaken and when Toothless came back they thought they would have a little fun.

_'Mark my words I will catch you firefly from hel' _Toothless growled at the speedy reflection.

Hiccup heard a _psst _sound beside him and looked over to see Astrid sitting up and whispered, "watch this."

When Astrid caught her mother's attention and gave her a wink the woman smiled back and slowly led the 'firefly' over to the little girl's bed and let the light land in Astrid's open hands. When Toothless got closer to her the little girl snapped her hands shut and the mysterious light disappeared. The dragon sniffed her hands curiously before she opened them again and the light continued its flight around the room.

_'You let it go' _Toothless huffed at the child before he continued to follow it over to Hiccup's bed where it seemed to disappear under the boy's pajamas. The women all burst out laughing when they watched the Night Fury climb under Hiccup's blankets at the end of his bed and start sniffing out his prey.

When Stoick walked in he had to stop and take in the scene that was taking place in front of him. The Viking women were leaning on each other laughing hysterically in Hiccup's direction. The little boy was laughing as well while a lump wiggled under the child's blankets and a long black tail stuck out from the bottom of his son's bed.

"Do I even want to know?" Stoick asked surprising them all.

Immediately the lump under Hiccup's blankets became still and slowly the tail disappeared under the blankets and a big eyed dragon head popped out on the other end beside Hiccup. The dragon looked around confused before Kelda looked at him amused while reflecting the ax off the fire creating the light once more.

_'This is why I'm single' _he thought as he glared at the Viking woman after he realized he'd been chasing a light for 2 hours.

Stoick could only shake his head at the ridiculous sight of the irritated dragon cuddled under the blankets with his giggling son. He couldn't help the smile however when the little boy scratched the ferocious creature behind the ears and the dragon cuddled closer to the child affectionately and his tail appeared once more swishing in content.

"Must have been a puppy in another life," the Viking chief mumbled earning him a look from the dragon that clearly read _'I heard that.'_

**...**

The man stared across the ocean lost in his thoughts of a time that seemed so very long ago, he was so distracted that he did not hear another presence approach.

_'What has your mind so alive at this hour?' _a woman's voice asked and the man turned around to see the figure of a familiar Night Fury.

"It's just that it's been so long and I fear what the future brings," the man replied.

_'The future brings hope, not just for us but for her as well,' _the onyx dragon replied sympathetically.

"Yes, you are right….but I cannot help but wonder if he will truly accept us all back. I did not leave Berk on good terms and he was so young then," the man wondered sadly.

_"Stoick is not his father, now enough with the 'what ifs' for tonight. To bed with you silly Viking," _the dragon commanded gently with a smirk.

"As you wish my queen," the man replied with a smirk before setting off to rest for the night.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone until next time, can't wait to hear from you all :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Wow I can't believe this story hit 100 reviews, that's incredible thanks guys. :)

* * *

><p>Hiccup sat anxiously, he had been waiting for this moment for what felt like eternity. Looking at the woman in anticipation he tried very hard to wait patiently for her answer, the healer gave him one last skeptical look before making her decision.<p>

"Alright lad, I declare a clean bill of health for ya," she said casually.

"Does that mean I can go now?" the boy asked excitedly.

Eira nodded with a smirk and watched in amusement as the little boy ripped the blankets off and shot out of the bed.

"FREEDOM!" the child cheered as he barrelled out of the hut.

Many Vikings had to jump out of Hiccup's way to avoid being plowed by him followed casually by a Night Fury shaking his head at the boy's antics. Hiccup didn't know what he wanted to do first he was just so happy to not be in a bed anymore that he was beside himself with his new found freedom.

"Hiccup, over here," a voice called and the little boy and the dragon both looked up to see Astrid with some other children.

Astrid heard Hiccup was 'getting out' today and decided to gather some of the other children from the tribe to celebrate. As the human and the dragon approached the group however the children became a little hesitant.

"Hey guys…what's wrong?" Hiccup asked confused by their behaviour.

Toothless was amused by how naive his hatchling could be; of course the children were skittish around him after all he was the unbeatable, never before seen Night Fury.

"Wow, I had an idea of what a Night Fury looked like but it was never like this," a taller chubby boy said in awe of the dragon and unconsciously stroking the beast's over fed ego.

"How'd you do it Hiccup?" another boy asked with messy black hair.

"I bet he farts lightening since he's the unholy offspring of it and all," the scrawny boy with blond hair said in a matter of fact tone.

"They probably smell like death to," the girl beside him that had a very similar appearance to the other boy piped in and the strange pair laughed at their own joke.

Hiccup giggled nervously as he looked over his shoulder at the Night Fury who did not look in the least bit amused.

_'I do NOT have lightening farts that smell like death'_ the dragon growled.

"Man you guys are excited all of a sudden," Hiccup replied to them.

"Well it's not every day a guy tames a Night Fury Hiccup, so how did you do it?" the black haired boy asked again more persistently. Toothless growled at the child for even thinking that he was tamed like some kind of house pet if anything the boy belonged to him.

"Snotlout I didn't tame him. Toothless is my friend and he can come and go as he pleases," Hiccup defended his friend.

"Then why is everybody saying to be extra nice to you so that the dragon doesn't eat us," the chubby boy asked reluctantly as if he was afraid Hiccup would actually do it.

The little boy was shocked by what the other boy had said to him, was everyone in the village only going to be nice to him now because of Toothless. Did that mean that these children really weren't his friends?

"It's cause everybody is scared, nobody has ever seen a Night Fury and now there's one walking in our village freely. It's probably a little unnerving to the grownups but just because Hiccup is his treasure doesn't mean Toothless isn't a nice dragon he just treats people the way they treat him. So if you're only here to ask stupid questions than scram," Astrid scolded the others not realizing the cat she had let out of the bag.

The atmosphere suddenly became very tense as the children suddenly felt very foolish for their behaviour and Hiccup let what he just heard sink in. Toothless wish he could have applauded the human girl for defending them when he looked over at his human and saw that he looked very distressed.

_'Hiccup? What is wrong hatchling?'_ Toothless cooed as he nudged the boy's hand before the child looked at him with watery eyes.

"A treasure? Is that why you took care of me? You thought I was just something you could take and hide away," Hiccup asked the dragon who was surprised by the sudden change in the boy.

_'No!...Well perhaps at first but that was not the plan' _the Night Fury growled wishing more than ever that he could talk to his human.

"The whole time I was in the cave and you were keeping my dad away, it wasn't because you were protecting me as a friend it was so you could keep me to yourself," Hiccup accused as more tears started forming.

_'Hiccup, please don't cry I didn't mean to' _Toothless purred trying to get the boy to understand as he nuzzled him but was disturbed to see him backing away.

"Are you even my friend?" the boy asked bluntly shocking them all before Hiccup took off leaving the stunned children behind.

_'HIICCUP!' _the beast roared but Astrid stopped him and he looked up at her desperately.

_'What do I do?' _Toothless pleaded to her.

"He's just upset I'll talk to him when he calms down I promise, I'll fix this," Astrid said to the dragon who only nodded in reply.

"Astrid we-"

"Just go please," Astrid said cutting off Fish legs.

Toothless heard the other children walk away to go play and stared at the ground until he heard a sniffling sound and looked up to see Astrid with her hands covering her eyes and tears leaking through her fingers.

_'Oh don't you start, why are all the hatchlings crying today? What's wrong with you now?'_ the dragon thought as he nuzzled the girl.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a secret I thought he knew, I was trying to help I promise I was," the girl sobbed wrecked with guilt.

The dragon didn't know what to say to her to give her comfort, he knew she was trying to help but that didn't stop the six year old from feeling bad. Astrid slid to the ground as she cried and the dragon sat patiently beside her until her tears stopped and she leaned against him.

"Daddy was right, girls are nothing but trouble," she mumbled.

_'Your daddy is a twit'_ Toothless huffed in reply.

"Well it's about damn time ya learned," a slurred voice said and both looked up to see a man dishevelled brown hair and mud brown eyes to match.

The man who smelt awful in the dragon's opinion stumbled over and smirked at the distraught girl instead of asking her what was wrong. Before Toothless could stop him he reached out and grabbed Astrid by the arm, hoisting her to her feet.

"What did you do now useless girl?" he sneered at her.

"Daddy that hurts," the girl replied coldly.

_'Leave her alone' _Toothless hissed at the man.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your meal beast, my apologies," the man replied before throwing Astrid to the ground again.

Astrid fell with a hard thump and screamed as she landed earning the attention of a view Vikings that were rushing over to see what was going on.

_'Stop that!' _ Toothless roared at him as he slowly approached the girl.

"Well what are you waiting for beast, go ahead and eat her. WHAT'S WR-"

The last thing the man saw before he lost consciousness was the surprised look of both Astrid and Toothless and looked up to see his enraged wife holding a bloody mace. Kelda had officially had enough of this useless man, the only thing good she got out their arranged marriage was their daughter and she'd be dammed if that changed.

"Dragon," Kelda hissed at the Night Fury who was standing over her child sniffing her over.

"Lick even a sample of that child and your head will be beside his on my mantle," she threatened in a deadly calm voice as she pointed the bloody mace at him.

Toothless was taken back the woman and quickly nodded before taking a couple large steps away from Astrid making the girl giggle.

"I knew you were scared of my mom," she teased earning her a glare from the dragon.

"What is going on here?!" Stoick's voice boomed through the small crowd and quickly made his way to them.

"He tried to feed my daughter to the dragon, he's a traitor Stoick and I want him killed," Kelda demanded.

"Kelda, give me the mace ya need to calm down," Stoick said with his hands up to show he was not being hostile.

"Promise me something will be done Stoick, I did not ask to be married to that man but the child we created is my treasure. I will not let anyone hurt her as long as my heart beats so that means his must stop," the warrior woman insisted.

"Agreed Stoick he is a traitor, we've had so few girls born to the tribe in the past few years that he's endangering the tribe by killing them off," a man called out and the crowd roared in agreement.

"Stoick, this isn't about a personal scuffle. Fact is he tried to kill his own kin and that's a traitor through and through, I know ya like your fair trials and all but I think this is a no brainer," Gobber said to his friend who nodded in reply.

"Alright I've decided. He'll be exiled, tied to a mass and shipped off so that the sea can have him. Then he can face Thor's judgement," Stoick declared raising his fist above his head and all the villagers followed suit cheering including Kelda raising the bloody mace to the sky.

Toothless hissed at the man's prone form as two large Vikings carried him off and the crowd dispersed. The dragon looked over at Astrid who still seemed to be upset by what happened and went over to the distraught child who was sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Thanks," she said with a sad smile when she saw him sitting beside her and huffed in reply.

"Astrid, we're going home now," Kelda said gently picking up the girl minding whatever bruising was going to form.

"Mama I pro-"

Astrid was cut off by Toothless grunting at her, she turned to look at him and he motioned for her to go home. They kept their eyes locked on each other as Astrid was carried by her mother but just before she was out of site he mouthed the words _'I'm sorry.' _

Yes, Toothless still had another problem he had to fix and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. The dragon wondered where he was even going to start looking for his little friend when Stoick walked up to him.

"Now what to do with you," he said casually to the Night Fury who looked at him curiously.

"Damndest thing happened just an hour ago, Hiccup came up to me in tears saying you didn't want to be his friend," Stoick explained surprising the dragon.

"Turns out he found out he was your treasure and thought the worst from the stories I tell him about dragons….no offense," the man continued.

_'None taken" _the Night Fury grunted in reply.

"Found myself with two choices when he came to me. Tell him treasure was all he was to ya and get my son back…..or tell him the truth," Stoick said looking once more to the distraught dragon.

_'What exactly was that?'_ the dragon wondered.

"Told him there many different kinds of treasure, there's the literal jewels and gold and what have you. Then there's another kind that's even more precious than money, and it's the kind you wait your whole life for. It's the love a parent has for their child, the joy of finding your soul mate that will be by your side in battle and in life, the loyalty that comes with having a beloved friend…or in your case the bond between brothers," Stoick told him.

Toothless couldn't believe what this human had done for him, he was going to take his child away and now here he was trying to save their friendship.

"He's in the cove, make sure he's back by lunch," the chief stated before he got up and walked away from the Night Fury.

**…**

Hiccup had no idea how long he had been sitting there drawing with a stick but he was happy to have the spot to himself so he could think. He felt awful for what he said to Toothless and was afraid to face the dragon in case he really didn't want to be his friend now and he wouldn't blame him either. He was just doing the finishing touches on his Toothless drawing when he heard a grunt and turned his head slightly surprised to see the dragon behind him staring at the drawing.

"Toothless?"

As if he didn't hear the child the dragon ran off and Hiccup watched as he came back with a giant branch and started drawing all around him. The boy followed his every move until he finished his masterpiece and slowly got up to see the giant lines drawn in the dirt.

"Just so we're clear I do not look like that," Hiccup said assuming the dragon was trying to draw him.

As he continued to look at his friend's art, he suddenly got the urge to step in between the lines. He stopped when he heard Toothless growling and realized he stepped on one of the lines. After he quickly got off he suddenly began to smirk and put his foot back down on purpose to see the dragon's reaction and when he received another growl quickly took his foot off. He did this a few more times and giggled when the Night Fury started tapping his claws in irritation.

_'You're lucky you're cute' _Toothless thought and continued to watch the boy dance around his picture until Hiccup backed up into his chest.

He smiled down at the surprised green eyes staring back at him before he nuzzled the boy's cheek affectionately. To his relief Hiccup responded back by wrapping his arms around his neck and hiding his face against it.

_'Come out come out wherever you are' _Toothless purred to the child.

Slowly the tiny face made its appearance after a while and looked up to the smiling dragon and mumbled, "Sorry Toothless."

_'I know me to little one' _he replied as he wrapped his wings around them and stayed like that until Toothless remembered his hatchling needed to be fed when he heard his tummy rumble.

"Guess we better go back," Hiccup said stepping back.

Toothless nodded before he walked behind Hiccup and put his head between the boy's legs and lifted him up so he could slide onto his back. Hiccup yelped in surprise when he fell back on Toothless and then got excited when he saw the dragon spread his wings.

"Really?!" the boy squeaked.

_'Oh ya' _he grunted back with a smirk before they took off into the sky and flew back to Berk.

**…**

The chief was waiting for Hiccup's return when Gobber came running up to him as quickly as his prosthetic leg would carry him.

"Stoick, we need you to get to the docks there are boats coming our way, the flags have your family crest on them," the man explained quickly.

"Seriously what is with this day and problems, it's like the universe knows Hiccup is out of bed," the man replied irritated as he followed his best friend.

When they got to the dock another Viking handed Stoick a telescope so he could see these ships for himself. When he saw the crest he pulled the telescope away from his eye looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"It can't be."

* * *

><p>That's all for now guys and by the way Stoick is Hiccup's father but that's all I'm telling you because I'm evil like that and love my cliff hangers lol Till next time fellow crazy people and don't forget to review you all know how much I love them all :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Alright already I tell you whose on the boats but I regret nothing of that cliffhanger your reviews all made me laugh my butt off so thank you for that. Anyway devoted readers now to find out whose on the boat...

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Toothless were having the time of their lives flying through the rarely clear blue sky. Toothless had wanted to share this moment with his human for quite some time but unfortunately Hiccup didn't remember their first fly together and quite frankly the dragon didn't want to remember either since it involved the boy being very sick. Looking over his shoulder he shook his head at the boy in amusement who was the embodiment of excited with his eyes the biggest he's ever seen them and smile to match.<p>

"This is amazing! Can we go higher?" Hiccup asked.

_'Uh ya'_ the dragon thought as he flapped his wings bringing them higher and higher into the clouds making Hiccup cheer in excitement.

The Night Fury was happy to see his hatchling so excited but this was only the beginning of the fun, since it was Hiccup's first flight he could remember Toothless intended to make it memorable.

When Toothless felt he was high enough he stopped flapping all together and just let his body free fall back to Earth. Hiccup could feel his stomach tingling as his body quickly fell away from the dragon's back and was beside himself with the rush he was feeling. The pair were eye to eye as they descended back down and Toothless was shocked when he saw the little boy's expression. He was expecting to see shock or fear in his eyes, instead all the Night Fury saw was happiness and excitement. The child didn't doubt for a second that Toothless would reach out and grab him if he was in real danger which made the Night Fury grateful that someone trusted him that much.

The dragon smiled as he used his paw to spin Hiccup in a circle producing the giggles that Toothless loved to hear so much. After a while he looked up to see the ground was getting closer so he quickly grabbed his human and held him to his chest as he spread his wings and began flapping them once more. Other than a few spins and flips through the air the rest of the flight back to Berk was uneventful until the Night Fury noticed the ships.

There was something strange about them, they smelt very odd and they were heading for his hatchling's home. Whoever they were he intended to find out quickly whether they were friend or foe and with that flapped his wings harder to quickly bring them home.

…

The pale girl stared out at the sky and surprised when she saw a dragon with a human child as a companion. As she tried to get a closer look a hand gently found its way onto her bare shoulder and she turned to see the familiar face of her nurse.

"Come child, your mother requests your presence before landing so she may speak to you," the woman said smiling kindly to her.

"Very well," the girl replied before looking back at the Night Fury with her deep blue eyes once more mesmerized by his flying before following the human woman.

"Mother," the girl greeted bowing respectfully to the Night Fury in front of her.

_'Your training is proving useful to you my daughter your shift is flawless'_ the black dragon commented proudly.

"I agree, you make us proud child," a man replied.

The young girl looked over to the familiar voice with a smile as a tall muscular human man with auburn hair and smoky grey eyes walked over to her. Gently he grasped her shoulders and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you father," she replied.

The small family heard one of the crew yell out that they were nearly to shore before the man looked to his wife and said, "Alright my love, time to put on your makeup."

**…**

Toothless landed in the middle of the village before he and Hiccup made a dash for the docks where they found Stoick waiting for the ships. As they got closer they noticed the boats had already docked and were being tied to let everyone off.

"Whose coming dad?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know son," Stoick replied looking distracted.

As he said that figures slowly began walking off the boats but their appearance was what was more shocking than their presence. Most of the people coming off were completely naked and with no shame at all walking past the people of Berk towards Stoick. When the chief came face to face with the slightly taller man that was wearing clothes his breathing hitched and Stoick thought he truly was staring at a ghost.

"Brother?" he asked in shock making the other Vikings gasp in surprise.

The man that looked no older than Stoick, confirmed the chief's accusation with a kind smile before nodding his head.

"It has been a very long time little brother, you had less hair then," the man replied in a deep voice followed by a chuckle.

"I was 5 and as I vaguely recall you were exiled Hàkon," Stoick replied irritated.

"Ai I was but I was under the impression by the messengers that things have changed and you are ready for help," the man replied before looking over to Hiccup and Toothless.

"I see much has changed around here indeed," Hàkon replied.

Stoick pushed Hiccup behind him so he was no longer in eyesight of his older brother. The Viking chief was confused by this sudden appearance but until he knew the truth the man in front of him was not to be trusted.

"What messengers do you speak of? I have sent no one," Stoick demanded.

"You didn't send the messengers from Berk?" the older man asked suddenly confused.

"What messengers?" the chief asked again.

"The dragons of course, dragon scouts came to our boats seeking help in taking down the Green death. When they said come to Berk I thought for certain you were calling me home," Hàkon explained almost saddened that his brother was not the one who sent the messengers.

The atmosphere became tense as the brothers continued to stare at each other in front of the shocked crowd of Vikings and new comers.

"Hàkon, I assume you know where the great hall is, follow me we can talk there," Stoick said determined to get some answers.

Toothless was furious at what he had just heard, the scouts had not found dragons but human allies to help accomplish their quest. What if these people were seeking revenge for being exiled by his human's father and put Hiccup in danger?

Toothless was fuming over the results of the failed plan when an overwhelming scent consumed his senses. One of these people carried the smell of the ocean, wood from the boats and something else that seemed intoxicating to him. He looked around desperately for the owner of that smell until he realized the person giving off the aroma was standing beside Stoick's brother. It was a young human girl with long black hair pulled into a triple ponytail going down the back of her head, she felt him staring at the back of her head and gracefully turned her head to look in the Night Fury's direction. Her beauty took Toothless' breath away as her deep blue eyes that seemed to pop against her naked porcelain skin met his forest green ones.

She gave him a sweet smile before she turned away trying to hide a laugh that was trying to escape her lips. For a moment he wondered why she was laughing until he felt Hiccup push his mouth closed with his finger, apparently she made his jaw drop.

"Somebody's got a cruuuuush, "the little boy teased in a sing song voice before running off to follow his father while the dragon chased after him.

_'I do NOT have a crush'_ he growled after the child as they all made their way to the great hall.

Hiccup quickly caught up to his father and walked into the great hall by his side as Toothless who had caught up by then walked behind them. It took a few minutes for everyone to get settled, especially for those Vikings who sat beside someone who was naked. Poor Gobber was one of the Vikings sitting next to a newcomer, and the young man simply looked over and nodded at him as if his appearance didn't bother anyone.

"Alright Hàkon we're all here. Now what exactly are _you _doing here?" Stoick asked the man.

"In short brother we are here to help bring down the mad queen," the man explained.

"Who is the mad queen, what's it got to do with us?"

"She is the false dragon queen that took place after we were exiled, she is the reason for all the raids on Berk and other islands. She needs to be taken down and we can help with the assistance of the rebel dragons, however I have a condition,"Hàkon said.

Stoick stared at the man not sure what was crazier, his brother or the fact that they were all listening to him. Instinct was telling him though that what he was saying was indeed the truth, so giving him the benefit of the doubt he indulged the man.

"What are your conditions?" he asked his brother.

"Just one thing, I want to be no longer exiled from Berk. These people here are good people and wish for nothing less than the home that was stolen from them, my child deserves a home Stoick," Hàkon explained.

"You think all these people are going to be able to live on Berk, we have a hard enough time feeding the people we have already," Stoick said looking at the full room.

Hàkon looked at his brother confused before following his gaze, when he realized what his little brother was thinking he gave a hearty chuckle.

"Oh no Stoick, just the clothed ones, the naked ones are dragons," the man chuckled.

At first everyone sighed in relief seeing only maybe 4 or 5 clothed people other than Hàkon but that quickly dissipated when they realized they were surrounded by dragons. Stoick didn't think his eyes could get any bigger, had his older brother seriously brought ships of dragons to his shores.

"You do recall why I was exiled in the first place don't you?" the man asked when he saw the confused look on his brother's face.

Stoick only looked at man in shock still wrapping his head around room full of dragons disguised as naked humans.

"Stoick, I'd like you to meet my mate Eldrid," Hàkon said helping the naked woman to her feet.

The woman gazed her blue eyes adoringly at her mate as her onyx hair fell wildly down her back before turning to Stoick and bowing to him respectfully. Then Hàkon held his hand out and smiled as the tiny pale hand of the girl from before grasped it and stepped forward and bowing just as the woman had done.

"Stoick, this is my daughter Tyra, my love for them was the reason I was exiled little brother," the Viking explained as he wrapped his arms around the two women on either side of him.

"They are both dragons," Stoick said out loud mostly to himself.

"They are both Night Furies, just as all the others," Hàkon said in a matter of fact tone.

Hiccup gasped in surprise before looking up at Toothless who looked beside himself at the new information. He wasn't alone, there were others like him and now they were here to help fight for their home.

"The other dragons are on their way, they had keep their presence secret from both you and the queen until it was safe. Since Night Furies are the few breeds of dragon that can shape shift, they came on the ships with us," Hàkon explained.

Silence filled the hall as everyone absorbed what was happening before a loud slam disturbed it. All heads turned to Spitelout quickly stand and walk out of the Great Hall without a word.

"Who was that?" asked Hàkon confused by the man's behavior.

"That was Spitelout, he's your youngest brother," Stoick explained feeling guilty that he never spoke of their older brother to him but he never thought he would ever meet him either.

Without a word the two men followed after their little brother leaving the room full of Vikings and dragons alone with no instruction. Gobber feeling like he needed to break the ice looked over to the naked man that he now knew was a Night Fury.

"So you're a dragon?" he asked the man who just stared at him and nodded with an expressionless face.

"How's that workin' out for ya?"

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN sorry everyone Hiccup's mom isn't the surprise character. Buuuut she may or may not have been on the boat...just saying. Alright readers you know what to do and I'll be back with more story soon :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello sorry for the delay everyone it's been a busy week and this week isn't much better with placement and work but I will try my best. Thank you again for all your lovely reviews I'm glad you all enjoy this story so much :)

* * *

><p>Stoick and Hàkon chased their brother through the village until Spitelout finally stopped at the edge of the forest and turned to face the two men.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me? Why was I not supposed to know that I had another brother?" he demanded.

"It happened before you were born, I certainly thought we'd never see him again," Stoick explained.

"Ouch," Hàkon mumbled as he stood with his arms crossed.

Stoick turned a glare at the new comer before turning his attention back to Spitelout and walked closer to him.

"Look I was only five at the time when he was exiled. I barely remember the guy but father didn't want his memory to be remembered so he made it law that no one even utter the name Hàkon after the betrayal he felt," the chief explained.

"Stoick replaced me and they made you to replace Stoick, father was never without a backup plan," Hàkon said bitterly.

The three brothers stood in awkward silence before Spitelout finally asked, "How do we know we can trust you? This could be some trick for revenge against Berk."

"Little brother I am in company with a Night Fury pack, don't you think I would've attacked a long time ago if this was about revenge," the older man replied.

"Then why are you here?" Spitelout demanded not liking the casual use of little brother that up until now was only reserved for Stoick.

"Home, this is about being home with my family. I received word that my brother needed help and thought perhaps Stoick was not the same man our father was and wanted us a family again, fighting as one for the same cause," Hàkon explained sounding once again disappointed.

"My child also needs a home, the only one she has known has been on that boat. To human to be a dragon but to dragon to be a human," he added hopefully.

Stoick and Spitelout looked at each other silently considering Hàkon's words before turning back to their brother's gaze. Hàkon felt like this was telling his father about his mate and child all over again and couldn't help feeling anxious.

"Why now? You must have heard of father's death years ago so why not come back then if this was so important to you?" Stoick asked.

"I did not know the kind of man that little boy would grow into under father's influence, but it seems it was the influence of your own son that would be stronger," Hàkon said with an affectionate smile as he remembered the little boy shying away from him between his parent and his protector.

"There is something else as well," he added suddenly looking quite solemn and in the moment both men saw that although their older brother looked no older than them he was not the healthy man Stoick remembered.

…

It was shortly after the three brothers ran from the great hall and no one knew what to do next, it was Hiccup that finally felt brave enough to make the first move. Before Toothless could stop him the little boy casually walked up to the naked girl and poked her thigh, when he had her attention he motioned for her to kneel down. The girl smiled before gracefully falling to her knees to meet the child's eye level.

"Hello," he said casually to her with a kind smile.

"You must be Hiccup," Tyra said for the first time making the little boy excited.

"How did you know my name? Can dragons read minds?" he asked.

"No little one just observant, I heard the villagers refer to you by that name," she explained kindly as she ruffled his hair affectionately.

Tyra enjoyed this little human boy that she learned was her cousin, he was very special indeed and she could already feel herself falling in love with him and his pure scent. She could smell the other dragon's scent on him as well warning her of the dangers that came with even a thought to harm this hatchling.

"Neat, are you gonna stay? Wanna sleep over at my house? What's your favorite game? Does it hurt to breath fire? Can dragons swim?"

Both female Night Furies were in awe by the child's ability to ask that many questions in a single breath until finally Tyra had to stop him.

"Forgive me that is a lot of questions in such a short period of time, perhaps you could show me your home and we can get to know each other better," Tyra suggested.

Ever the eager child Hiccup closed the short gap between them and wrapped his tiny arms around his cousin's neck. Tyra was caught off guard by the child's actions, because no one other than her parents dared to approach her never mind hug her without a hint of fear and soon found herself smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes," she chuckled hugging the boy back.

In the corner of her eye the dragoness saw another person approach and turned her head to see it was another child, looking very much like the man that had just left with her father and uncle. He seemed reluctant to approach her but determined so she tried to make him more comfortable by smiling at him.

"Hello there," she greeted him.

Hiccup lifted his head and turned to see who had joined them and smiled when he saw who it was and said, "That's Snotlout, he's our cousin to."

Eldrid watched with pride as her daughter held out her free hand to the other little boy and quickly pulled him into a hug with Hiccup. Although she could not see her child's face, she knew the Tyra was smiling feeling accepted for the first time in her life holding on for dear life to the hatchlings.

The humans and dragons watched on in fascination at the interaction between the children feeling humbled to witness such a site before Kelda finally rose from her seat and stood before the crowd.

"I think before any exploring takes place the people of Berk should lend a hand of hospitality to our guests," she announced to them all.

"Yes, we shall prepare a feast," one man hollered.

"Get out more mead," cried another.

"Those are all fine ideas but I was thinking perhaps we could donate some clothes," Kelda suggested to the crowd.

The Vikings looked around them at all the naked Night Furies and all suddenly nodded in agreement and mumbled to one another about spare things they may have. It wasn't long before the villagers all left to find clothing for the newcomers and all that remained were the dragons, the two human boys and Kelda.

"So you really are a dragon?" Snotlout asked finally feeling brave enough to ask as she still held onto him and HIccup.

Tyra nodded and smiled before the boys suddenly felt the bones and muscle under the skin of the girl's back start to crack and rumble. Before they knew it two large black wings sprouted from her back and curled around all three of them.

"Woh," the boys said at the same time and Tyra and Eldrid giggled in response.

"No offense Hiccup but she is officially my favorite relative," Snotlout said in awe.

"Likewise," Hiccup replied.

Toothless had been silently watching the girl up until this point consuming his senses with everything about her. Her smell was hypnotic to him leaving him constantly needing more of her scent, the sound of her voice sent shivers through his scales. Her smile was contagious and her wings were breathtaking and he longed to see those blue eyes glow against onyx black scales. He wondered if she'd look this beautiful holding her own hatchlings as she did holding these two human ones…..but he didn't have a crush on her, absolutely not.

"I'm really glad you're a Night Fury," Toothless heard Hiccup say to the girl.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Cause my friend Toothless over there has a big crush on you," he replied casually.

_'You did not just do that' _Toothless thought horrified by his little human.

Perhaps this was his idea of revenge for not knowing that he was a treasure, or perhaps this was just a child doing what children did best which was embarrass people to death.

"Oh really," he heard Tyra say as her amused blue eyes met his anxious green ones.

He watched in anticipation as the female Night Fury leaned into to Hiccup's ear and whisper something in it for a few minutes while he stood there and tapped his claws on the ground in anticipation. When she was finished whispering she gazed at him once more but this time with an unreadable smile before she nodded and let the boys go.

"Wait here Tyra I think I have something of mama's you can have," Hiccup said before he started walking out of the great hall.

"Me to," Snotlout said beside him with Toothless following behind him.

As they were about to leave the black haired boy stopped before he turned to look at Hiccup rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hey uh…about what I said….ya know about him…,"the child mumbled having a hard time finding the words.

"Its ok," Hiccup said with a smile knowing his cousin was never very good with words let alone apologizing.

Snotlout smiled before running off to tell his mama everything that had happened since she had to stay home with his baby brother. As they started walking back towards Hiccup's house the Night Fury's curiosity got the better of him.

_'Soo did she say anything about me?' _he growled at the boy forgetting that the child didn't speak dragon.

Hiccup looked at his friend confused but quickly understood what he was growling about by the way he wouldn't look him in the eye and tried to hide his smile as he pretended not to notice the dragon talking to him.

_'I must know, what did she say?'_ Toothless growled again bumping the boy's arm again making Hiccup giggle which only irritated the Night Fury more.

_'What.'_

_'Did' _

_'She'_

_'Say?'_

Toothless growled again emphasizing each word by bumping Hiccup's arm.

The boy turned around and glared at the dragon for a few minutes before a devious grin spread on the child's face who understood what the dragon was trying to ask.

"It's a secret," he said simply and continued his way home.

Toothless stood there in shock, he couldn't believe his sweet little human was deliberately hiding something from him. Quickly he caught up to Hiccup and glared at his back as they walked towards their home.

"Ya know if you want to know so badly, you could always ask her," Hiccup suggested with a smirk.

_'Oh I see now, my hatchling is trying to be a matchmaker is he? Well two can play that game little one' _Toothless thought reminding himself to remember this moment later down the road when his human had a crush.

Not that he had a crush of course but still he would use this moment against him somehow.

"Well here we are, home sweet home," Hiccup announced as he opened the door to a tall hut.

They walked into a wide open space with a large fire place and strange things that looked like the humans used them for sitting by the shape of it. Hiccup walked over to a large thing Toothless had seen once or twice before, the humans called it a trunk if he wasn't mistaken. With a deep sigh Hiccup opened the chest which the dragon discovered was full of clothes and human hunting tools and one drawing on the lid of the trunk of a woman and a man with a small child.

"That's daddy and that's me when I was a little baby," Hiccup explained as he pointed to each person in the photo.

His eyes started to look sad as he pointed to the last person in the photo which was a woman and said, "and that's my mama."

Toothless could already see the signs of Hiccup getting upset and quickly wrapped himself around the distraught child.

* * *

><p>That's all for now, I love Toothless torture can you tell lol. Anyway please review and I'll be back soon with more story :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone I finally finished my back to back 16 hour days and my wonderful boyfriend who didn't see me for a week spent our first weekend together letting me sleep for 10 hours undisturbed and took me out for sushi. Whose got two thumbs and has the best boyfriend ever? lol. Anyway glad everyone is so Toothless torture friendly I do so love doing that :) ANyway on with the story.

* * *

><p>Hiccup carefully thumbed through his mother's belongings until he found what he was looking for and gently pulled it out of the trunk. Realization dawned on Toothless as he watched the child hug the clothing to his chest before folding it beside him and continued to rummage through the trunk. The Night Fury remained curled around his hatchling while he continued his search waiting for the little boy to say something. When Hiccup found everything he was looking for he gave the drawing one last glance before gently closing the lid and sat back on his knees furiously wiping his at his eyes.<p>

_'I'm sorry little one' _he cooed nuzzling the boy's arm.

"There was a dragon raid and one took off our roof," Hiccup said making Toothless' head rise in interest.

"It grabbed me and set my crib on fire before taking off, mama jumped on its tail before it flew to high and climbed over to me before she stabbed its leg. The dragon dropped me but we were too high up so mama jumped after me and we fell to the ground. Daddy said that he tried to get to us but the dragon got there first and carried mama away while she wasn't awake anymore, he said that he probably didn't see me so that's why it didn't take me to," Hiccup explained.

_'Please tell me she wasn't fed to the mad queen' _Toothless thought horrified.

"It was me, mama died because of me," The little boy mumbled pulling his legs to his chest and laid his head on his knees.

Toothless quickly sat up and pulled Hiccup to his chest before he laid his forehead on the child's before wrapping his wings around them.

_'Of course she protected you, you were her hatchling. You should not feel guilt for a mother doing her duty to her child.' _Toothless growled and felt the child relax on his chest but Hiccup would not meet the dragon's eye.

With a smirk the Night Fury scooped the boy up and cradled him in his stubby arms before using one claw to tip his chin up forcing the child's big green eyes to look at him.

_'I will you tell you this as many times as I have to Hiccup before you understand. You are worth protecting more than any other treasure I have ever seen and I will with my life' _Toothless growled.

Hiccup had no idea what the Night Fury was trying to tell him but he knew that his friend was trying his best to comfort him. The rumbling from the dragon's warm chest helped Hiccup relax and he gave Toothless a grateful smile.

"We should probably go, your girlfriend is still butt naked," Hiccup teased earning him an irritated look from the dragon.

Toothless unceremoniously dropped the little human in the giant chair in the middle of the room making the boy yelp. Hiccup giggled as he jumped off the chair and gently picked up the belongings and followed after his friend.

When they got back to the great hall the villagers had already returned and dressed their new allies, Eldrid was wearing a dress given to her from Eira. The dragon and the healer were talking when the pair arrived; both women looking like their conversation was quite serious. Tyra stood nearby looking distant and lost in her thoughts when she heard Hiccup call her name and she instantly grinned ear to ear at the sight of him. Toothless stayed back to let the pair have a minute to themselves but close enough that he could still keep an eye on his hatchling.

"These are for you," Hiccup said handing over the carefully folded items.

Tyra looked over the clothing before smiling back at human and said, "I shall treasure them."

The Night Fury changed into the long sleeved, brown linen dress that reached mid-thigh with a pair of leggings underneath and fur boots. Kelda was nearby helping others when she noticed the girl in her friend's dress staring at the leather bodice in confusion. With a chuckle the woman walked over to the girl to see what she could do for her.

"Do you need a hand?" she offered surprising the dragon.

She nodded quickly before handing the strange thing to the new woman so she could dress her properly.

"These clothing suit you," Kelda said with a smile as she turned the girl so her side was facing the woman and instructed her to hold the bodice in place. It covered from her breasts to waist completely covering her torso with the protective leather.

"You know there's a story about this bodice," the blond woman said feeling nostalgic when she noticed the girl's curious gaze.

"Valka designed this for battle, she was always inventing new ways to help the tribe but she never had good luck with getting it right the first time until she thought of this. You see how over the first layer of leather she weaved a second layer of small tight knots, she did that to better protect her body when she found out she was pregnant. She also designed it to tie from the side instead of the front so no part of her back or front could be exposed to an attack and so as the baby grew she could fit it where she needed for proper protection for her and the child," Kelda explained fondly as she finished tying the bodice on the one side.

"She sounds like a very clever woman," Tyra replied impressed by the tale.

"Valka was one of the best, naturally she became the chief's wife and helped protect the village from harm," Kelda replied sending the pair into silence while continued tying the other side.

"Was she scared?" the Night Fury asked the woman.

"Scared of what?" Kelda asked raising her head from her work.

"Becoming a leader, taking responsibility of so many lives," Tyra replied staring at the human woman with an unreadable expression.

"She was terrified, truth be told Valka was not first choice to become the wife of the chief," Kelda explained before she looked up at the girl and added, "I was."

Tyra was shocked by the woman's words and urged her to continue her tale of the aunt she'd never known.

"Stoick's father and my father made the arrangement while we were young so naturally we were often seen together. However I saw the way he looked at my best friend, he would pretend not to notice her while she and Gobber would talk about her ideas she had drawn. Finally I found them together one day while we were older, it was just before our wedding and they looked as though this was causing them both great pain. I was in a little pain myself, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt but my love for them both was stronger so I called off the wedding and stepped back," Kelda explained her story to the curious girl.

"I regret nothing to this day, I would have forever followed Valka into battle blindly. Scared as she was to become a leader, she was strong andloved her tribe so she fought for it to her last breath," the blond woman added as she finished and inspected her work.

"Thank you for telling me, you are strong as well I feel like I would gladly fight by your side," the Night Fury said and bowed respectfully to the other woman.

"You remind me of her, Valka would be honored to see you where her clothes," Kelda replied before giving the girl's hand a squeeze and walked off.

Tyra looked down at her new attire and smiled feeling truly honored to be wearing the belongings of her aunt. She turned to look over at Hiccup and Toothless and tried desperately to hide the giggle that was trying to come forth. The little boy looked excited and very proud of himself for thinking of allowing her to wear his mother's things. The Night Fury was staring at anything and everything in the room that was not her.

"Do you think me ugly in this Night Fury?" she asked Toothless amused.

His neck suddenly moved his head in her direction so fast she thought for a moment that it might snap in half. He simply continued to stare at her falling into the trap without realizing it frozen in place until she spoke again.

"Should I judge by your silence that you do think me ugly?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

The Night Fury quickly shook his head before he realized that he had dug himself even further into the trap until Hiccup said, "see I told you he thinks you're pretty."

"So you did little one," she chuckled.

"Did your keep our secret?" she asked deliberately mentioning it in front of Toothless to bother him.

She knew her plan was working when she saw the dragon whip his tail in irritation when the little boy nodded his head enthusiastically. Toothless growled at them both before Tyra smirked at him and turned to walk over to her mother.

_'Wait!' _he called after her making her stop and look back at him over her shoulder.

_'How do you do it?' _Toothless asked.

"I was born pretty silly," she teased.

_'That's not what I meant! How can you shape shift? What other magic are you capable of?' _he asked.

He realized he sounded desperate but these were the first of his kind that he had ever met and he realized he was capable of so much more than the mad queen let him believe. Toothless was determined to be the most powerful he could be, not just for himself and Hiccup but to defeat the queen and free his friends.

"You truly have no idea what you're capable of do you?" she asked him in surprise.

Tyra was silent for a moment as she looked over at her mother who smiled back at her before turning back to the Night Fury in front of her.

"Very well, I will teach you what should have been taught to you as a hatchling and together we will train the boy but then I will need your help with something," she explained.

_'Name it' _he replied.

Tyra seemed to hesitate with her words before finally finding the ones she needed and said finally, "help me find a home for the others, if not here then somewhere near Dragon Island."

Toothless looked her confused as she gazed back at her mother once more before leaning in close to him and whispered, "time is of the essence."

**...**

"What do you mean there is something else we must know? What else could there possibly be other than the fact that my brother married a dragon and with her brought a hybrid into the world," Stoick demanded.

"How old do I look to you both?" Hàkon asked the pair.

Stoick and Spitelout looked at each other surprised by the strange question before returning their gaze to their brother and the younger one said, "thirty I suppose."

"Little brother I left Berk at the age of fifteen with my mate and unhatched child and I am now forty seven years old," Hàkon explained.

Stoick was in shock, his older brother did not look his age at all but how could that have happened.

"Are you telling me your daughter is thirty two years old by human standards?" Spitelout said shocked.

"They grow so fast don't they?" Hàkon said confirming their suspicions.

"What is the point Hàkon?" Stoick demanded.

"When I took Eldrid as my mate she shared her lifespan and youth with me in return for my love and devotion. However the dragon bond does not protect me from human disease and unfortunately I share that part of being human with her," Hàkon explained.

The man looked at his shocked little brothers giving them a moment to process what he had just said.

"So you're saying-"

"Stoick you can't expect to live on a boat for thirty two years in exile and not expect to catch something," Hàkon cut him off.

With a heavy sigh and a solemn expression Hàkon said, "brothers I'm dying and my wife joins me in death because of our bond much to my regret. This war needs to end before we do for the sake of Tyra."

"What becomes of her?" Stoick asked.

"Eldrid was exiled by her own people because of me, she was the true queen of dragons before banned by her second in command the mad queen. In the event that the mad queen falls and my mate passes with me, Tyra must take up the role of protector of the dragons," Hàkon explained.

"This is why she was in such a need for a home," Spitelout said.

The three brothers stood in silence not sure where to go from this point. It was all so much happening at the same time, first their older brother returns and now just as quickly as he came back into their lives he was going to leave. It was not just them he was leaving behind but a child as well, a daughter that was to become a queen to rule over their thousand year old enemy no less.

"Hàkon," Stoick finally said getting both his brothers' attention.

"Help us bring down this beast and you can consider the exile on you and your family lifted," Stoick offered holding out his arm.

"Thank you little brother," Hàkon replied accepting his brother's hand before turning to Spitelout.

"What say you?" the oldest brother asked the youngest.

"I'll tell ya the same thing I tell Stoick before a raid," Spitelout said as he walked over and clapped a hand on his older brother's back.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can drink."

* * *

><p>All done for now guys but there will be more coming soon. Speaking of coming soon Miss Jacquelyn comes come from the hospital this week WHOOT \0


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone thank you again for all of your awesome reviews :) I'm so excited that I could update so soon for you guys so on with the story

* * *

><p>Tyra, Eldrid and the other Night Furies had followed Hiccup and some of the other Vikings to the arena where the dragon training would normally take place. The dragons could hear the cries of their kind crying from behind the gates as they entered.<p>

"Why are they locked away like animals?" Tyra demanded.

"They were captured during raids when they attacked our village," Gobber said looking over his shoulder to the young girl.

"We use them to train the children, they learn about what they can do and…..how to kill them," he explained reluctant to tell her the last part.

The other Night Furies began to growl but were quickly silenced with one look from Eldrid before she turned to Gobber. The man didn't know a time when she had felt more uncomfortable than now under the glare of the dragon queen.

"I want them released," she said simply.

"What?!" a voice said out of nowhere.

Everyone looked around for the owner of the voice until the form of a little old man appeared much to the annoyance of the Vikings.

"You want us to release those beasts after so that they can help you rip us limb from limb," Mildew said approaching the queen at a steady pace much to the objection of the others.

"Mildew! Stoick will handle this when he gets back, stand down," Gobber said sternly.

"Bugger off Gobber! You and Stoick may have been taken in but I will not be so bewitched by Hàkon's dragon whore wife and unholy spawn," Mildew spewed.

Dragon and Viking alike stood in shock as Tyra seemed to teleport from her spot beside her mother to holding the old man by his neck above her head. In her anger she had allowed the hand grasping Mildew to revert to her dragon form, dark scales slowly began to appear on her face and neck standing out against her piercing blue eyes that held a fury unlike anything any of them had ever seen.

"Watch your mouth old man before I slit your throat and watch the dust fly out," she hissed sending the group into a terrified silence as she squeezed his neck harder.

Toothless watched surprise completely mesmerized by the girl's strength considering her heritage until he heard a whimper. He looked down to see Hiccup had backed up into his leg and had hidden his face into it afraid of the sight before him. He quickly wrapped his wing over Hiccup's body and gently cooed to him comfortingly.

"Tyra release him," Eldrid commanded her daughter.

The Night Fury turned to her mother and nodded respectfully before returning a dark glare at Mildew and roared in his face before dropping him to the ground roughly. The girl returned to her mother's side in an instant and lowered her head as they began walking further into the arena leading the way for everyone else.

"Forgive me mother, my temper got the better of me," she apologized after a while.

Eldrid smiled gently at her daughter before resting her hand on Tyra's head and said, "it is a strong leader that can admit when they have made a mistake. We will focus on meditating to help you control your emotions."

"I would like that very much mother," Tyra replied obediently.

"Very well but for now it is time for you to be the teacher now my child. Our friend is very much behind on his knowledge as a proper member of our court and our young Hiccup will need to know how to protect himself from the mad queen. I expect you to teach them both properly in the art of fighting like a dragon," Eldrid said.

"You are not going to train them mother?" Tyra asked confused.

"I have business to attend to concerning our people that have been taken prisoner with Stoick," the older dragon explained looking over to the cages.

"Besides child you need to start growing into the leader they need you to be," she explained resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Tyra became silent as her head remained lowered and her shaky hands held tightly onto her mother's wrists firmly. Guilt ate away at Eldrid knowing that thejourney ahead for her daughter would be a difficult one because of what she was. It was hard enough being responsible for so many lives but trying to earn the trust of those lives was a harder task when you were a half breed.

_'Oh yes a young, half breed queen to follow the mad one…..that should go over well among the others' _Eldrid thought before she tipped her daughter's chin to look at her.

"I know your father and I will not be with you long and it saddens me that it is possible we will not be here to watch you become the leader we know you were born to become. My heart breaks for you Tyra and the burden you carry on your young shoulders and the difficulties that will come with it. I truly believe child that even though you will be the youngest queen in our history and the first half dragon queen, you will above all be a great queen," Eldrid said before kissing her daughter on her forehead.

"I am not as strong as you, I will be lost without you both here to guide me," Tyra mumbled trying desperately not to cry in front of her mother.

"I am always with you and I will _always_ be proud of you," Eldrid replied as she pulled the girl into a protective embrace just as she had done when Tyra was just a little girl.

The older dragon pulled the girl away and touched their foreheads together before she whispered, "go."

Tyra took a deep breath before she turned around with her head held high and walked over to where Toothless and Hiccup were. When she approached the group again the other Vikings were telling the old man that he had brought the wrath of the dragons down upon himself. Hiccup was the one scolding Mildew the most much to the amusement of everyone watching the seven year old yelling at the grown up half his size.

"…and your nothing but a bully Mildew so just go back to your smelly sheep," she heard the little boy say before he stuck his tongue out at the sheep farmer.

"Why you little-"

Mildew went to hit the little boy with his walking stick but was stopped in mid strike by a small hand with a big grip.

"Touch him again you disgusting old thing and I'll shove that stick up your backside sideways," she hissed before she pushed on the stick shoving the man back in surprise.

With one final authoritative glare she turned as she grabbed Hiccup's hand. She and the others began to walk away from him as Toothless gave him a warning growl.

_'Consider yourself lucky that I didn't get to you first' _he roared before following the group.

She looked over her shoulder as she continued to walk away and firmly said," be gone…Moldy was it?"

Gobber and the other Vikings had to stop because they were laughing so hard from the jab at Mildew's expense. The old man was furious as he stomped off the best he could with his cane with the sheep following behind him. After he left Tyra turned her attention to the Night Fury that had caught up and was walking beside Hiccup chuckling away.

_'Heh Moldy…' _Toothless thought amused.

"Dragon," Toothless heard and turned to see Tyra's blue eyes staring back at him.

"Are you ready to embrace your true potential?" she asked him and smiled when the dragon's expression went from an amused grin to a look of determination.

"Very well," she said before she turned to the others and said, "take the boy up where he can watch, it will be too dangerous in here for any of the humans."

"But I wanna train to," Hiccup said a bit disappointed.

_'Soon little one, don't worry I will not leave you defenseless'_ Toothless said he nuzzled the boy's hair before he nudged him over to a waiting woman.

Tyra watched the interaction with great interest at the affection Toothless showed the human. Even if Hiccup was a treasure never had she seen a male give a hatchling that was not his own so much affection. She was curious to see just how quickly the male would take to the training. After the humans had left and were safely in the viewing area Toothless followed Tyra to the middle of the ring.

"I will do you a favor and get the painful training out of the way," she said as she slowly began untying the strings of her bodice as she had watched the woman do when she was helping her.

"The shape shift?" Toothless asked.

"The shape shift," she confirmed as she carefully removed her outfit and folded it over the shields.

She quietly walked over and stood in front of Toothless facing him before the sound of Tyra's bones started rumbling and crunching underneath her skin. Her porcelain white complexion was replaced with shimmering black scales. Her hands and feet were transformed into slender claws as she crouched onto all fours before, her tail and wings sprung out from her body revealing her incredible transformation.

_'Incredible'_ he thought out loud as he beheld the stunning creature in front of him.

_'In your case the word that you are looking for is painful, most Night Furies have already gotten used to the feeling of the change while they are still hatchlings' _Tyra explained as she walked towards him.

Toothless was having a hard time concentrating at the task at hand, the girl's scent was even stronger to him now than when she was in her human form. The poor dragon was finding it harder and harder to not admit that he's was taken with the girl as he stared at her breath taking wings.

_*whistle*_

_ 'Eyes over here novice, you want to learn or not' _Tyra said irritated at the Night Fury in front of her.

_'Sorry, where do I start?' _ he asked.

_'Just focus on your breathing and have an image in your head of the kind of human you would look like. Keep that picture in your mind and just continue to breathe as your body does what comes naturally and you'll know you're doing it right when you feel it' _she explained.

The Night Fury did as he was told within seconds his breathing had become calm and as he focused on breathing in and out a vision of a young, slender man appeared in his mind. His dark, untamed hair reached the length of his chin and blew wildly around his face. His piercing green eyes were the only indication of his true nature showing the world his dragon soul through his unreadable glare.

_*Crunch*_

_*Snap*_

_*Grind*_

The white hot pain hit him suddenly like a punch tearing through his insides. He could feel every bone and every muscle in his body reshaping itself into his new form. He wondered if the process would always feel this slow and painful if he lived through it. The Night Fury could no longer hold back and let out a cry of excruciating pain.

"TOOTHLESS!" he heard someone cry from the gate and automatically knew it was Hiccup.

He looked over to see that his hatchling had run down from the viewing area and into the ring trying desperately to get to his friend. Gobber was holding the tear stained boy back as he struggled out of the man's hold crying for the Night Fury.

"H-HicuuuaaaaaaAAAHHHHH" Toothless cried through his torment trying to call for the boy to tell him that everything was ok but the truth was nothing in his body felt ok right now. He suddenly felt comforting hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Tyra once more in her human form staring down at him with sympathy.

"Focus on the breathing you are nearly finished I promise," she encouraged him as his transformation completed itself.

When the last of the dragon's bones completed twisting and bending to his will Toothless laid naked on the ground soaked with sweat and breathing heavily. The first thing he saw in his new form was her smiling at him proud of his accomplishment before he turned to the distressed boy.

"Toothless?" Hiccup mumbled through his tears still in Gobber's arms.

The Night Fury replied with a giant grin spread from ear to ear and complete with Night Fury fangs being shown off. Hiccup quickly squirmed away from Gobber and ran full throttle right into Toothless' chest before wrapping his arms around his friend's neck and squeezing the life out of him.

"Hiccup…air," Toothless managed to wheeze out surprising the boy enough to loosen his grip.

"You can talk?!" the boy squealed in shock.

"Of course I can talk, always could it's just that now HOLY CRAP I SPEAK PEOPLE," Toothless said suddenly distracted and excited all at the same time of his accomplishment.

"I did it," he said more to himself as he stood up taking Hiccup with him in his protective embrace.

"Uh-huh," Hiccup replied finding his friend's excitement contagious.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" he cheered spinning a giggling Hiccup up in the air and doing a ridiculous victory dance.

Dragon and Viking alike struck their faces with the palm of their hands at the awkward sight before them. Tyra giggled at them as she stood aside with her arms crossed and shook her head at the silly, handsome Night Fury.

_'Handsome? Where did that come from?' _she thought to herself before giving her head a shake.

"Tyra," she heard her name called and looked up to the owner of the voice.

The male Night Fury was in a dramatic masculine pose curling his arms parallel to his head and standing proudly with Hiccup beside him mimicking his stance.

"Well what do you think?" he asked clearly fishing for praise.

She put a finger to her lips and looked as though she was in deep thought before she answered, "I give you an 8 out of 10."

"What?!" he demanded to her retreating form that was secretly smirking in amusement.

"I am the embodiment of the perfect human male," he defended as he followed her over to where her clothes were.

"Is that a fact?" she replied putting on her clothes.

"I have perfect muscular physique, an attractive face," he listed off to the girl who only nodded her head in agreement as he continued.

"I have two legs, feet, arms, and hands…10 fingers and…10 toes which is the correct amount of appendages that a human rewires," he continued making sure to double check his numbers by comparing them to Hiccup's.

"Yes, this is all very true but my score still stands," she said firmly as she finished tying the bodice back on.

"Why," he whined as she walked over to him and crossed her arms, standing in front of the taller boy in an authoritative stance.

"Let me ask you this, have you ever seen a human with a tail?" she asked looking irritated as Toothless shook his head no.

"Then why do you?" she added leaning slightly to the side to see the Night Fury's tail.

Toothless leaned over to see his tail swish when it dawned on him and he looked back at her desperately and said, "you wouldn't make me…."

Tyra nodded her head with a deadly serious expression on her face and a chuckling Gobber standing a little ways behind her. He tried to look to Hiccup for help but he just looked back at his friend sympathetically. After a sigh of defeat Toothless took a deep breath and braised himself for the worst before his tail suddenly shot back into his tailbone.

"OOOWWWWWW," he cried as he fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Talk about a pain in the butt," Gobber chuckled as he turned and walked to the great hall for dinner.

"Toothless are you ok?" the little boy asked.

Not wanting to lose face in front of his hatchling the dragon put on a fake grin and hissed, "felt great, sooo good."

"There now that's a perfect score," Tyra said standing over the dragon with an amused smirk.

"Thank you so very much," he hissed at her.

"You're welcome," she replied before stepping over him to walk over to Hiccup.

As she took his hand to lead him to the Great Hall for dinner she said, "next time don't get cocky and question my judgement."

Toothless learned a very valuable lesson in that moment and swore he would never question his teacher again. As he rose to his shaky feet to go to dinner another very dark and awful realization came to him and he could help but groan.

_'I still need to change back into a dragon.'_

**_..._**

Stoick rubbed his eyes in exhaustion as he entered the great hall for his meal. He had spent all afternoon listening to Mildew complain about what his _'evil and unholy' _niece did to him.

"This day could not possibly get any longer," he said out loud as he sat beside Gobber who was looking ahead in shock.

"Gobber what is it?" Stoick asked.

"Let's just say your day got a whole lot longer," Gobber replied leading his friend's gaze to across the table.

Stoick's eye went wide in shock when he saw who his friend was pointing to. There across the table sitting among the Night Furries was a face he thought he'd never see again.

* * *

><p>That's all for now I hope you guys enjoyed this lighter chapter and I'm sorry I left a cliffy but I couldn't resist I wasn't going to but my brain needed it to happen. So review and you'll find out quicker what happens<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I thought I would try and update as quickly as possible since I was a jerk and left you with a cliffy...again so without any further interruption on with the tale

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when Toothless finally decided to join the Vikings and dragons in the great hall for a modest meal that was quickly put together on short notice. It was long and painful self-debate for the Night Fury before he finally decided to stick to his human form not feeling the urge to go through the pain a second time. Gobber had stopped him along the way and gave him some clothes that he hadn't fit in since he was younger which Toothless took gratefully so people would stop gawking at him. After he received his portion for dinner he scanned the room until his eyes locked in on her.<p>

Tyra was sitting across from Hiccup and Astrid laughing at something the children were doing along with a few other of the Night Furies. As he made his way over he couldn't help the smirk on his face as he watched the long lost cousins interact, they'd only known each other for a day and already they acted as if they'd been joined at the hip since birth. There was also a small hint of jealousy that was starting to rise in the pit of his stomach that he wanted to desperately shake off.

**_'Why don't you just claim them both?'_** a voice inside his head hissed.

_'Not you again.' _Toothless replied irritated.

**_'You know I'm right boy, the child is your possession and the girl would be a fine mate' _**the voice argued but the Night Fury ignored it.

**'Strong, beautiful, powerful…just imagine the hatchlings she could produce for you' **the voice continued to taunt the Night Fury.

_'SIlence!' _ Toothless cried in his head to his primitive sub conscious.

**_'You cannot silence your own thoughts dragon, I am simply its voice.'_** The being said before it did indeed leave Toothless alone. He soon found himself sitting beside Hiccup and across from the person who had been haunting his thoughts since the moment she arrived.

"How are you adjusting in your new body?" one of the male Night Furies asked Toothless.

"It is strange to say the least but I will manage," he replied to the man.

"You have our sympathies friend, none of us remember that pain. It was kind of the princess to begin that training first. Now the rest of your training will feel like flying through clear weather after a bad storm," an older female dragon said resting a kind hand on his shoulder.

Toothless' head shot towards Tyra who was sighing in irritation at the information that had been revealed to the newcomer. She reluctantly met his gaze and nodded confirming that what he had just been told was true.

"Wow, that's just like Hiccup," Astrid said innocently.

"I'm not a prince," the boy said replied.

"You sort of are, the chief is like the king of our village so when you take over as chief you're the new king," Astrid explained.

Hiccup seemed to think about it as everyone continued their conversations and ate happily until the little human looked over at his friend and said in a casual tone, "wanna be the queen?"

This moment had apparently been the exact moment all the people at the table were drinking or eating because suddenly they were all spitting out their drinks or choking on their food in shock. This boy was either incredibly confident in what he was asking the girl or he had no idea what he was asking of her.

They were even more stunned when the little girl seemed to actually think about the question and replied, "eh why not? Sounds like fun."

Everyone both dragon and Viking at the table minus Toothless and Tyra were laughing their heads off at what was just declared.

"Sure lass, you two will have LOT'S of fun. Kings and queens play all sorts of _games_ together," one of the Vikings said making everyone laugh even harder. Toothless still couldn't believe what he just heard when the man made the comment and looked down at the two naïve children who were looking back at him innocently and confused.

"Well we do like to play hide and seek," Hiccup suggested.

"With a whole house to ourselves nobody could tell us not to jump on the bed," Astrid said excitedly making Hiccup very excited in turn.

_'Somebody pleeeeease make them stop' _Toothless thought as he hid his face in his hands and groaned when the table only got louder with laughter.

"Hiccup what other things would you do if you were chief?" Tyra asked trying desperately to change the subject.

The boy thought to himself for a moment and said, "well…I'd like to stop the war with the dragons so we could all be friends. Then we could show other tribes that dragons weren't scary and then they'd be friends and maybe we could work together to make a better life for everybody. We could have trading groups where dragons could help with trading to other islands and they could have human riders with them with maps so they wouldn't get lost."

"Humans and dragons as partners in trade…," one Night Fury said contemplating the idea.

"It would also work in everyone's favor in battle. Imagine Vikings riding into battle on dragons, not like riding them as if they were horses but as a tribe to protect each other and our home," Hiccup said smiling until he saw everyone's stunned faces and his face fell.

"Was that a silly idea?" he asked looking disappointed as the silent table.

They were all still in awe by what the boy had said to respond to him. The child that all the Vikings called the dreamer, the strange boy had probably said one of most insightful ideas that any Viking leader had ever suggested. The dragons' view of humans suddenly had a different light in that moment inspired by this hatchling who they were glad to know would become the leader of the human tribe.

"I would ride with you," Toothless said to the boy breaking the silence.

"Really?" Hiccup asked as his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes, when I believe you are fit enough to go into battle," the Night Fury replied.

"Sooo never," Hiccup said annoyed.

Toothless gave him a look before he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means you're a big old mama hen of a dragon," Astrid replied casually looking up from her meal before she grinned from ear to ear at the Night Fury's irritated glare. This once again sent the table into a huge fit of laughter this time including Tyra who was in tears at the bluntness of the hatchling girl.

"Why don't you two go over and tell your father your plans of the future," Tyra said finally wiping tears from her eyes. When the adorable pair left the table holding hands to walk through the crowd of people the remaining group that stayed were still surprised by the children.

"Could you imagine if what the boy suggested came to pass," one of the dragons said smiling at the possibility.

"Hmm," the Viking beside him grunted in reply.

"Why couldn't it?" Kelda spoke up who had been sitting on the other side of her daughter the entire time.

"I would ride with you," Tyra spoke up reaching her hand across the table to the other woman.

"And I you," Kelda replied to the young girl that reminded her so much of her lost friend as she grapsed her hand in return.

The others at the table looked around at each other before one of the Vikings stood up and said as he raised his pint, "I dunno any one of ya from a hole in the ground but I'd ride with any of ya."

A female Night Fury rose from her seat beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder before she said," I agree I feel what we know about your kind is just as twisted and warped as whatever it is you humans know about us."

Tyra stood and lifted her mug to the table and said, "than let us bring down the mad queen and begin a new age of peace…or at least to a point for our Viking friends, for both our kinds."

"Ai!" Everyone replied cheering their mugs clanking together in merriment catching the attention of others from nearby tables who had been listening and smiled with them as they all thought:

_'Dragons and Vikings working together, imagine that.'_

**_…_**

Stoick and Gobber had been staring at the woman for a few minutes now, she was at the other side of Hàkon's wife happily chatting away. Her brown hair was pulled back into a braid that flowed down her back and her beautiful green eyes twinkled as she laughed at whatever they were talking about.

_'Valka, my wife.'_

Across the table Hàkon sat contently with his wife by his side surrounded by their friends as they regaled the Vikings at the table with tales of their travels. The stories brought back happy memories of when his daughter was still young and shy clinging to his leg believing daddy could protect her everything. Suddenly sensing something amiss Hàkon looked around him until his eyes fell on his younger brother looking as if he had seen a ghost and followed his gaze to the woman sitting beside his mate. He politely excused himself from his wife's side before he went and sat beside his brother.

"See something you like little brother?" the older man asked spooking the Viking chief who did not see him sit down.

"How you did...Where did you…," Stoick mumbled still in shock.

Still confused Hàkon tried to make out his brother's ramblings before he finally understood what Stoick was trying to ask him.

"You remember Valka Stoick? A few of the dragons from my clan saved her while they were chasing down the queen's dragons stealing our supplies from our boats. I recognized her when I saw the birthmark on her neck and the armor could only be made by one man," the older man said smiling as he leaned over to Gobber.

"Was it the fine craftsmanship?" the other man smiled proudly.

"No my friend it was the carving inside the armor along her breast plate that read _'Gobber was here'," _Hàkon replied.

"Oh ya," Gobber replied before both men started chuckling while the man in the middle looked none to amused.

"Really Gobber?" Stoick asked his friend.

"Oh Stoick it was a joke as a wedding present, you know damn well we were like family. I had my eye on someone else," the man replied looking over at another table.

"She stayed with us insisting to repay our kindness so we trusted her as Tyra's nurse and named her guardian of our daughter," Hàkon changing the subject.

Stoick smiled at the idea of being the guardian of his brother's child in his place, such an honor was heavily discussed amongst Vikings and the elders before the child's birth. Gobber was Hiccup's guardian in the event of his death since his brother had a full house already.

"Stoick I have to warn you," Hàkon said seriously.

"When Valka was captured something happened that even I don't know, but she knows nothing of her life here on Berk. Whoever her husband is, her children, they need to be…..oh Stoick I'm so sorry," the man said as he saw the pained expression on his little brother.

Stoick remained silent as he continued to watch the love of his life ignorant to the pain he was in only a few short feet away.

"The fall…it must have been the fall the night she was taken," the chief said trying not get chocked up.

"Walk with me Stoick," Hàkon said picking up his brother's massive form and wrapping his arm around his neck before they exited the great hall unnoticed to all except Gobber. The older man watched with great difficulty as his brother clung to his shoulder struggling with the pain that he thought he had let go of years ago.

"What happened Stoick?" he asked gently.

"She was protecting Hiccup, one of the beasts grabbed our baby and she went after it. It dropped the boy so she jumped off and protected Hiccup as they landed knocking her unconscious. The beast got to her before I could and carried her off leaving the baby behind. I thought her dead," Stoick said as he continued to lean on his brother.

"I was so numb I blamed the dragons, I blamed myself but worst of all I-I actually blamed Hiccup for a while. I actually told him that I did one night while I was drunk and I've never forgiven myself for it cause I know it rooted somewhere inside of him," Stoick said as tears of grief finally allowed themselves to fall.

"How could I have done that to him, he was our only son, our miracle boy. Took us five years of marriage to gain that blessing and I abused it," he ranted on. Hàkon clung onto his brother just as he had done when he was a little boy scared of the monsters under his bed. Silently he held the large man in a protective embrace and allowed the mighty Stoick the Vast to let go the past at last. When he finished neither brother said a thing until Stoick got himself together and nodded gratefully to the other man.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Anytime little brother," he replied with a gentle smile.

"Stoick!" Spitelout said running out of the hall. He stopped when he saw his older brothers standing together one looking depressed and the other looking sympathetic.

"You saw her?" he asked.

"Ya," Stoick replied.

"Then what troubles you go after your woman," he demanded.

"Spitelout she hit her head, she doesn't know who Hiccup and I are," the chief explained.

The youngest of the three stood silently as he understood his brother's distress, finally he walked over to his older brother and said, "Stoick she's still your wife, she just can't remember. So do whatever it was that ya did last time to win her over."

"Can't believe I'm saying this but your right," Stoick replied as he slapped his brother's arm and took a deep breath before walking back into the hall. Spitelout and Hàkon watched happily as Stoick bravely walked over to the table where Valka was sitting and asked if he could join her. The two brothers were silent as they observed the pair strike up a lively conversation when the older brother suddenly started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Spitelout asked.

"I'm just wondering how they got together in the first place, they hated each other as children," Hàkon explained in amusement.

"Really?" the younger brother asked surprised.

"Oh ya Stoick used to pull on her braids and call her stupid head with yak butt breath and she told him he looked like a giant ugly bellybutton that pulled her hair like a girl," Hàkon laughed at the memory of him and Valka's mother pulling those two away from each other.

"Stupid head and the giant ugly button together at last," Spitelout teased. The older brother laughed as he wrapped his arm around his youngest brother's neck and said, "Come on, nothing builds a bond between two brothers together like a barrel of mead."

**…**

Tyra and Toothless sat in silence still picking at their dinners, the other Vikings and dragons had wandered off to mingle with the other occupants and go on their own way.

"I'm sorry," Tyra said breaking the silence.

"For what?" Toothless asked.

"For embarrassing you in front of your treasure, you really did do a good job on your first try dragon," she explained finally meeting his glaze.

"That's quite a compliment coming from the future queen of dragons," the Night Fury replied meaning it as a joke.

"You are right I should have spoken up about that when we were speaking but I am still trying to accept it myself. In human years I may be an adult but in dragon years I am barely out of childhood and now I must accept that both my parents are dying and take on the responsibility as queen after I destroy the mad one…It is difficult especially for something like me," Tyra explained.

"I'm sorry," Toothless said not knowing what else to say sending them back into silence.

"You are not a thing princess," the Night Fury said catching the girl across the table off guard. No stranger that found out what she was had ever said that to her before and she was grateful for the kindness.

"Thank you….and don't call me princess my name is sufficient," she replied.

"Then don't call me dragon," the dragon across from her replied.

"Then what am I to call you?" she asked.

"My friends call me Toothless," he replied with a handsome smirk which Tyra found contagious.

"By the way I'll forgive for today on one condition," he said looking serious.

Tyra raised a brow at him and nodded to him with her business face on before he said, "I wanna know what you whispered to Hiccup."

"Not a chance," she replied returning her attention to her meal.

"Oh come on," he said but before Tyra could reply everyone that was sitting at the same table as Stoick suddenly spat out their drinks and chocked on their food.

"Probably should have specified to Hiccup to just mention his dragon plan," Toothless said before the pair burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>I realize Stoick is out of character in this one but hey even if you were a big, bad ass looking dude wouldn't you get a little teary eyed at seeing your supposed dead wife after seven years? Anyway readers tell if me what you think I hope my second surprise character was an interesting twist into the mix. Till next time :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers thank you again for all the wonderful reviews I'm glad you are all still loving this story so far :) Anyway as per usual on with the story!

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the Night Fury clan had come to the shores of Berk in search of an alliance with the human tribe. A month since one mistake led a little boy literally tumbling into the life of a dragon and a friendship was born. In just one month the course of destiny had been changed for both the dragon and human clans forever.<p>

Toothless stood in the cove, disguised as a human looking around his temporary home in awe. He never would have thought in a million years that this place would be such an important place for him. The dragon smiled as his ears picked up the sounds of stomping feet and a child's giggles coming his way before he casually turned around to look up at the cliff.

The tiny head of his little human hatchling came into view, his tiny body leaning over the side smiling back at him before he said, "what are you doing Toothless?"

"Just thinking," he replied as he uncrossed his arms and approached the cliff.

"About wha-"

Hiccup could not finish asking his question before his hand slipped and he fell head first into the cove. The Night Fury had predicted this in advance when he saw the clumsy little boy leaning a bit too far out and easily caught the child.

"Omf," they both grunted as the power behind the fall knocked them both back to the ground.

Toothless took one hand away from his protective embrace on Hiccup and rubbed the bump that was forming on the back of his head. He looked down at the little boy that was lying on his chest who was staring back at him with concerned eyes.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Hiccup asked worried.

"Yes I am fine," Toothless replied ruffling the child's hair as he sat up pulling the boy into his lap to check him over for scrapes.

"How did you know I was gonna fall?" Hiccup asked in amazement.

The dragon smiled before he replied, "because you have got to be the most accident prone creature I have ever met in my life."

Hiccup glared at him and stuck his tongue out before crossing his arms and turning away from his friend pouting.

"Don't be like that hatchling I was only…half kidding, my bond with you as my treasure tells me when you need me. So no matter how far you are from me I will always find you," Toothless explained pulling the boy in his lap into a strong, protective hug.

"You're still a jerk," the boy replied making the dragon chuckle.

"You're still clumsy but alas we love each other anyhow don't we?" the dragon said as he stood up still holding on to the human who reluctantly nodded in reply.

"So what were you thinking about?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I was wondering how terribly dull it would have been around here if my clumsy little human hadn't found me," He teased as he continued to tussle the boy's hair.

"Unbearably," the child teased back with a grin.

"HICCUP!" a voice called and the boys looked up to see Astrid and Tyra's terrified faces.

"It's alright I got him," Toothless assured them.

Tyra let out a sigh of relief as Astrid said, "he ran ahead of us and we saw him fall."

When the girl and human had climbed down into the cove Astrid immediately stomped over to the pair as the dragon put Hiccup down. The blond girl pulled back her arm and punched the boy right in the arm making the boy cry out in shock before she let another fist fly to the same spot.

"That's for scaring the crap out of me," she cried to the boy who was rubbing his sore arm.

When Tyra heard the distinct warning growl of the other Night Fury she decided to step in before Toothless' papa dragon instincts kicked in.

"Alright I think we need to get started on today's training don't you?" she declared.

The children nodded enthusiastically before pulling the equipment out of the cave so that they could begin their practice.

They had been working with the villagers of Berk to prepare themselves for the fight of their lives since their arrival. Toothless being the overly protective dragon that he was demanded more training for Hiccup so that he could protect himself the very best that he could.

"Brace yourself Toothless, today's training is for you as well to practice what I've taught you," Tyra said as she watched the children grab their things.

Toothless looked at her confused before the human children came back with their shields and weapons and stood anxious to get started.

"Alright, today we review everything we've learned up until now," she explained as she began removing her clothing and smirked at the trio of groans.

As she removed the last of her attire she turned her head to them and said, "we review them up there."

"Astrid, you ride with me and Hiccup will ride with Toothless. Each team will have a ribbon tied to the dragon's tail and the first team to capture the other's ribbon will get the losing team's dessert," she explained handing a silver ribbon to Hiccup and a purple ribbon to Astrid.

The dragon and children quickly realized they were going to fight in the sky. As Hiccup and Astrid cheered with excitement of being able to fly, Toothless was completely terrified. He followed Tyra's lead and quickly transformed into his dragon form before glaring at her.

'_What are you thinking taking them up there?' _Toothless demanded.

_'Like I said this would be training for you as well' _she replied calmly.

The children quickly climbed onto the dragons and took to the skies, Toothless still didn't know how he felt about all this and only got more uncomfortable when Tyra nodded to him and flew into the clouds with Astrid.

"We gotta go in there?" Hiccup said gripping onto the back of the dragon.

_'I'm with you don't be scared' _Toothless cooed to the boy before flying off after the girls into the thick grey clouds.

Hiccup felt like he was going blind and tried desperately to see what was in front of him making sure to have his shield held out in front of him. Toothless looked around carefully keeping his eyes and ears open to anything that could attack them. They both suddenly heard the sound of a blast coming at them and Toothless quickly dived down to avoid the attack. The Night Fury couldn't believe it, as hard as he was concentrating he could not find the girls anywhere, it was as if they had dissolved into the clouds and had become invisible.

Suddenly out of nowhere there they were facing them with a smirk as if mocking them with their presence.

"What do we do she's so fast," Hiccup yelled over the clouds.

_'I have a plan'_ Toothless grunted before he smirked at Tyra and flew up disappearing into the clouds.

Tyra watched him fly off and shook her head before flying off after them into the thick mass of grey but to her surprise they vanished.

_'He's learning' _she thought as she assessed her surroundings.

She could hear them above her and began flying up until she had to stop because she could hear Toothless' wings beating behind her, and then beside her. When he finally began hearing them in every direction she had to stop and focus.

_'He's using my hearing and his speed against me, clever' _she thought to herself.

Toothless was acting like a hummingbird zipping through the clouds to distract but he had to have mastered his gliding in order to fly all around so fast that she could find him. When Tyra realized he was in front of her she decided to use his own tactic against him. She flew up and flew high before she assessed where he was below her. She looked over her shoulder to her passenger and nodded towards her weapons. Astrid looked at her strangely not understanding until Tyra nodded her snout to the pair below them. The little girl's eyes bulged out of her head before she did as instructed putting her axe in its sheath and put her shield on her back before gripping the dragon's neck. When she felt Astrid was secure Tyra brought her wings in close allowing her to freefall on top of her prey.

Toothless yelped in shock by the sudden weight on his back, he could feel Hiccup clinging onto him terrified and became desperate to sturdy himself. He struggled to stretch out his wings to try and slow them down and wiggle out of his attacker's grasp.

_'What are you going to do? From here I could easily take your treasure away' _he heard Tyra say.

Suddenly the Night Fury's eyes became slits and he angrily whipped out his wings to sturdy himself. In one swift motion he spun around and clawed at his captor who let him go before yelping in surprise at the sudden action. He moved so fast that Hiccup was actually suction cupped to the dragon's back and as quickly as he was upside down he was right side up again flying towards the safety of the ground.

_'I think that's enough training for today' _Toothless thought to himself as they landed.

Tyra and Astrid were not far behind them and landed soon after them, as soon as Hiccup had collapsed onto the ground shaken from the experience Toothless went after Tyra.

_'What was that? Were you trying to get us killed?!' _The Night Fury demanded.

_'I told you this was training for you as much as him, you want to be able to protect him but yet you want me to go easy on you' _she replied calmly as Astrid climbed down from her back just as shaken from the experience.

She gently nuzzled the girl's side forcing her to sit down beside her to rest before she turned back to the fuming dragon before her.

Toothless couldn't remember a time where he had been more furious then he was right this second with one of his own kind. Not only had she risked his boy but both children could have fallen out of the sky at any moment.

_'She is right Night Fury the mad queen would not go so easily on you both simply because they are children. She wants the boy for herself to devoir not to coddle' _a new voice said and the dragons turned around to see a colourful Nadder.

"Woh," Astrid said as she gazed at the new dragon before she slowly approached it.

The Nadder noticed her and immediately crouched down on all fours to try and reach the little girl's eye level the best she could.

_'Hello little one' _the Nadder cooed at Astrid.

The blue dragon had always had a soft spot for hatchlings of any breed and had always chalked it up to maternal instincts. This little one though specifically had her undivided attention almost immediately which was strange even for her since she was usually very cautious around humans.

"You are very pretty," Astrid said holding her hand out to the dragon to smell just as Hiccup had shown her.

_'Thank you child. You are very lovely also hatchling, like gold' _she replied taking in the little girl's scent and nuzzling her hand and arm making her giggle.

_'Are you just here to spoil the humans with affection or are you risking your presence here for a reason?' _Toothless asked still upset by events from before.

_'Yes, forgive me I do have information given by the Nightmare. He has been instructed by the queen herself to lead the next raid into Berk. She is determined to have your treasure and will destroy the village in order to do so," _she explained.

Toothless growled possessively as he claws dug deep into the ground, he looked over to Hiccup who simply stared back at him in confusion.

_'He can't know that the queen is after him, he'll be terrified' _Toothless thought to himself.

_'I have a plan' _Tyra said suddenly surprising both dragons.

_'Tell your leader that the raid will happen and Berk will attack you. We will take this opportunity to find out who the queen's spies are and destroy them. Then many of you will go into hiding and the rest of the raid party will go back to the queen and say that there are powerful allies on the side of humans and they 'destroyed' the missing dragons.' She explained._

_'Won't that make the mad queen want to attack you more?' _The Nadder asked.

_'Yes, but she will forced to realize that she has underestimated our power and have to think of a proper strategy which will buy us time to get stronger' _Tyra explained to the two dragons who nodded in agreement.

_'Very well I will inform the Nightmare and I wish you luck' I the Nadder said and nodded to the little girl at her side before taking off._

Tyra and Toothless looked at each other thinking the same thing _'they needed to get the village to warn the others.'_

They quickly scooped the children on to their backs and ran off towards the village to make a plan with the other Vikings and dragons. As they ran Tyra looked over Toothless thinking back to that day's lessons.

_'Toothless' _she called getting the dragon's attention.

_'You did well today' _Tyra commented to the dragon simply nodded in reply as they continued their journey in silence.

"Hey guys who won?" Astrid asked suddenly.

The two dragons looked at each other curiously before they stopped and looked at their tails only to realize that they never did finish their 'game.' Astrid quickly jumped off the Night Fury and plucked the ribbon off Toothless' tail and held it over her head in victory.

"Your dessert is mine," she said to Hiccup who groaned in defeat making the dragon's laugh.

Toothless suddenly stopped and looked over to the other dragon and said _'wait if she won Hiccup's dessert….what did you win?'_

Tyra just smiled evilly at Toothless before the human girl climbed back on her back and they took off back towards the village.

* * *

><p>That's all for now my friends you know what to do now ttyl :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay everyone college is a demanding mistress but I have brought you a chapter and I hope you enjoy it :) Thanks again for the reviews it's always wonderful hearing from you.

* * *

><p>Stoick had been patrolling the village as normal but there had been a change in his routine for the past while that made the residence of Berk very happy. He no longer made his rounds by himself, it seemed like all day long Valka was by his side during his strolls and smiled quietly as she watched the chief work. Although the village kept Stoick as busy as ever he seemed passionate about it again and it reminded the Vikings of when the chief was a young man and taking his father's place. Everyone had recognized the man's long lost wife almost instantly making it very awkward for poor Valka to go anywhere without being stared at. Stoick had made it clear to everyone that neither Valka nor Hiccup were to know anything about the woman's past until he could properly bring it up or have the memories resurface on their own.<p>

_'I forgot how beautiful she is Thor how I miss her' _Stoick thought as he gazed at the woman adoringly.

"Chief are alright?" she asked looking at him concerned.

"Of course why do you ask?" he replied.

"You seemed to be staring off into space and drooling so I was concerned," Valka explained and the Viking chief immediately wiped his face on the back of his sleeve as she giggled at him.

_'He's ridiculous and disgusting and yet I feel so natural here in this moment' _Valka thought to herself as she shook her head at Stoick.

Gobber watched on from the healer's hut with a smile before a distraction caught his eye….a round curvy distraction in the form of Eira's backside as the healer was gathering her things. Suddenly the viking's smile grew into a happy grin.

"Gobber...I can see you," Eira said over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no ide-"

Gobber was cut off in mid-sentence by the healer pointing to the potion bottles on the shelf that clearly reflected Gobber's form sitting on the bed.

"Can't blame a guy for admiring, it's a compliment," he said with a smirk.

This only seemed to make the healer's glare intensify in his direction before she turned around and continued rummaging. When she's completed her task she turned her attention to Gobber's prosthetic hand and began examining it. Since the Viking first lost a limb at the age of eighteen Gobber had been a frequent visitor to Eira's hut to be examined and refitted particularly after battle or bad weather that could rust the metal on his detachable limbs. On some occasions Gobber would just go there after a very long voyage for what he liked to call a bed breaking good time.

"The arm looks good, I see you've been actually cleaning it," she commented in her work tone.

"Ai damedest thing happened, when I cleaned the stump it stopped gettin' infected," Gobber said proud of his discovery.

"Imagine that," Eira replied in mock surprise.

"No kiddin'," Gobber said completely missing the healer's sarcasm.

"So I think we should celebrate this grand news, my hut or yours?" he asked with a sly grin.

Eira rolled her eyes but before she could say anything a panic stricken pair of dragons and their human partners ran up to Stoick before transforming into their human form.

"What's going on?" Stoick demanded them.

"Find my mother and father we need to meet in your great room immediately," Tyra explained quickly before turning to the Night Furies and speaking her native tongue while still in her human form.

The humans were beside themselves in surprise at the display of a young human looking girl releasing an animalistic growl to the crowd around them.

"What the hell was that?" Stoick asked Valka as they ran to the last known location of Hàkon and Eldrid.

"She was speaking the language of dragons, basically she was summoning the Night Furies to the great hall. It must be important for her to suddenly become so authoritative," Valka explained.

"She usually leaves business to her mother then?" Stoick inquired.

"Yes, she's an extremely obedient daughter and will not take command unless her mother tells her to or when Eldrid is not around," she explained.

Valka was silent for a moment before she started giggling to herself and noticed Stoick giving her a look and smiled at him.

"There is actually one other reason a female Night Fury would suddenly become feisty and bossy towards someone," she said.

"Oh do tell," Stoick said suddenly amused.

"When the females find themselves attracted to a male they give off a scent full of pheromones and each distinct to that woman. After the female has the male's attention she will test him by bossing him around and torturing him a bit to ensure he is loyal no matter what," Valka explained before nodding towards Toothless and Tyra.

"Take the children somewhere safe," Tyra demanded.

"What?! No I should be there this concerns me as well," Toothless replied.

"I will send for you now go!" she shouted back to the stubborn dragon.

"No! Who do you think yo-"

"GET THOSE CHILDREN TO SAFETY NOW. IF I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEFT TAIL FIN NOW FLY YOU FOOL," Tyra roared at the other Night Fury.

Rather than test the girl's anger Toothless transformed back into a dragon and stopped long enough to let Hiccup and Astrid on his back before taking off in another direction. Satisfied Tyra took off towards the hall. Stoick and Valka ran towards the cliff where they knew the dragon and human were resting and when he knew the dragon girl was out of ear shot Stoick turned to Valka chuckling and shook his head.

"That beastie is doomed," he joked making the other woman laugh.

It didn't take much longer after that for the pair to locate Hàkon and Eldrid and quickly told them of what happened before they ran to the Great Hall to meet the others. When they got to the great hall Eldrid immediately went to her daughter who was standing in front of everyone. Like the first day of their arrival, all of the Vikings and dragons were gathered together to figure out what was going on.

"Child what has happened?" she asked.

"The one known as Toothless has had rebels spying on the mad queen for quite some time now while others have been hiding waiting for the next move including the ones the humans have locked away. They have informed him that there will be a raid on the village but we don't know when it will be but we do know that they will hit hard and viciously for something specific," Tyra explained.

"What the hel could they possibly want from us other than food?" Stoick asked furiously.

Tyra hesitated before she admitted, "they come for your child Stoick. When Toothless escaped her it because he stood his ground against her tyranny and the mad queen wanted him destroyed for it. She has found out through the food raids that Hiccup is his treasure and means to take what's his."

The crowd suddenly went into shocked mumbling wondering what would become of the child and what would become of their home. Before Stoick could respond Mildew stood up and made his way over to Tyra and stopped when he was standing in front of her and faced the crowd.

"Let the beasts have him then, he's been nothing but an annoyance to us. These devils can take him and then this island can go back to the way it was before," Mildew said before turning to Tyra.

"You can lead them; after all you are their disgusting half breed queen bitch," he hissed.

Mildew suddenly felt dazed one minute he was trying to convince the Vikings of his 'common sense' and the next he was being held up against a poll by a half transformed Night Fury staring at his sharp teeth slowly coming out of his gums.

"I'm assuming Kelda is with the children," Tyra said trying desperately to sound calm so nobody would hear how much that actually stung.

Toothless was too furious to verbally answer and simply nodded not taking his eyes off the old Viking for anything in the world. Not only had this sad excuse of a creature insulted _his_ future queen and all of the Night Furies collectively but he also dare demand that they hand over his hatchling to that monster. As far as the dragon was concerned there was not a whole deep enough to bury this _thing _alive in. Oh how he wanted to rip out his still beating heart in that moment but a scent filled the air that he knew very well that seemed to calm him instantly followed by the owner's gentle touch on his human shaped scaly shoulder.

"Release him, his kind will deal with him appropriately," Tyra whispered comfortingly to him before she reached over and gently pried the black human hand with the ferocious claws off the man's neck.

Toothless continued to glare at the man with rage filled eyes even though he was facing the other Night Fury.

"I suggest you leave old man you will find no friend here," Stoick commanded Mildew with a dark glare and for once he was only happy to obey and quickly left the hall but not without a glare or growl from everyone in the hall.

"Toothless I need you to focus on me right now," Tyra said gently as she put two hands on either side of his face and forced his gaze on her.

"You are in mid transformation this will cause you a lot of pain if you stay this way much longer, take deep breaths and go completely dragon or human. It doesn't matter which just which ever you are closest to," she explained.

Toothless gazed into the girl's blue eyes and as she instructed took heavy breaths and focused on where he was in his transformation and decided he was still more dragon. Slowly he felt his body reverse until he was completely dragon once more. Tyra smiled at him before she laid her forehead on his snout to help him calm down completely.

"You are a natural," she teased as she gave him a quick rub under his chin before turning to the others.

"You better have a plan lass because I will be dammed if I let some beasties take my boy," Stoick said darkly. Suddenly remembering the room full of Night Furies he turned to the group and mumbled an apology before going back to business.

"We do have a plan but you need to trust us, this is going to require _all _of our reinforcements," Tyra explained.

"Are you seriously suggesting that we release those dragons in the arena, dunno if you noticed lass but they kinda want our heads," Stoick explained.

"We will speak with them," Eldrid said stepping forward.

"What of us, how are we to protect ourselves?" someone asked.

Both Night Furies were at a loss they didn't know how they were going to protect the humans, how could they have forgotten that these creatures did not have the protection they did. Suddenly an idea came to Eldrid and she hoped that this idea would work.

"I have heard rumors of gronkle medal and its strength but it requires specific nourishment to create it," she explained.

"There is a gronkle in the arena that we've been working with to train the children. It seems to be taken with a lad that sweeps out the cages," Gobber explained.

"She," a tiny voice piped up and everyone turned to look at the shy little boy with chubby cheeks and messy blond hair.

"What are ya saying there Fishlegs? Speak up boy," Gobber demanded.

"The gronkle in the arena, is a she not an it," the boy explained then looked as though he was second guessing saying anything.

"Is that the lad?" Hàakon asked Gobber who only nodded in reply.

"Come here boy," he told the boy who reluctantly approached him.

"Ya like the dragons? Like learning about them?" Hàkon asked Fish legs. The boy nodded and gave a hint of a smile secretly excited to have someone ask him about his secret obsession with dragons.

"Would you like to come with us to ask her for help, you two seem to be friends so it would be easier to approach her to talk if she saw you with us," the man explained and watched in amusement as the boy's lit up like torches.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Stoick said concerned for Fish Legs on behalf of his parents who stood in the crowd scared for their only son.

Hàkon turned to his younger brother with a confident smile and said, "I will personally take responsibility for this boy's safety until he is returned to his parents."

With that the meeting was adjourned and slowly everyone started walking out of the great hall. Tyra turned to leave but was stopped by Toothless gently biting on to her wrist with a toothless hold to keep her in place.

_'What is it?' _ she asked him in their native tongue.

_'I know how we can help protect the humans, I've done it before for Hiccup so I know it works'_ he replied to her.

For a moment Tyra stared at him confused until it suddenly dawned on her what Toothless was talking and she smiled back at him.

_'We can gather the others to discuss that but first we must go back to the cove' _Tyra said suddenly blushing when Toothless gave her a confused look.

_'I umm…forgot my clothes.' _Tyra explained reluctantly.

Toothless chuckled as he remembered how they took off without a second thought and followed Tyra back to the cove after she transformed back into a dragon.

* * *

><p>Yes I used a bit of the show in this chapter but it was a good introduction for Fish Legs so I happy with the way it turned out. Anyway that's all for now so till next time friends don't forget to review.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone I'm back thank you readers for the constant support of the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot of work on behalf of the Night Furies but they were happy to help keep their new friends safe. The Gronkle that Fish Legs had affectionately dubbed Meatlug was hesitant at first to help the humans with their quest. However as soon as the words dragon raid met her ears she took one glance at the adorably chubby lad that she'd come to love and her maternal instincts kicked in instantly. One by one the Vikings slowly approached each dragon and with Eldrid as a negotiator made a deal between human and dragon that guaranteed their freedom and possible residence if they so choose in exchange for allegiance and a promise of no harm coming to the human village or its residents. Everything happened very quickly and it had to since none of them had any idea when the dragon raid would actually take place but they would be ready.<p>

Everyone was currently gathered around the arena, the dragons had eagerly gathered their Viking hosts and hostesses to show them what they had made for them. Only Gobber knew what was going on since he was the one forging them and was excited to see the reaction. Everyone waited impatiently to see what this surprise was all about especially a certain little boy who had wiggled his way to the front of the arena along with some of the other village children to see what the fuss about. Hiccup didn't really like that his friend had kept a secret form him even if it was a surprise but since he was getting a present he decided that he could let it slide just this once.

The royal dragon family and Stoick walked into the middle of the arena where tables with sheets over them were currently standing. The dragons stood by the tables in human disguise smirking at the excitement they could feel around them. Toothless looked over the crowd until he spotted Hiccup waving at him and smiled back at the excited child. Everyone suddenly started shouting upon their arrival demanding to know what was going on and finally Stoick raised his fists into the air and silenced them all without so much as a word.

"I'm not gonna lie to you lot I have no idea why we are here but it seems our guests have something to show us," Stoick explained once everyone had settled down.

"So give them your attention and then we need to discuss the raid, we were lucky last night but they may try tonight so we must be ready," the chief added.

"Quite right Stoick we need to be ready for tonight," Hàkon replied as he stepped forward to speak to the crowd.

All the Vikings were instantly interested in what this man was going to tell them, they had seen very little of their chief's older brother. To have him suddenly appear in front of them and speak to them was very much a shock. One thing they could not help but notice was how thin this man was and he appeared exhausted, the young man the older Vikings would remember was a brave, bright eyed, handsome young man with a strong body and an even stronger spirit.

"For those of you too young to remember me my name is Hàkon Haddock, or as my father called me after I was exhiled, Hàkon the forgotten. My friends I have come back here to protect my home one last time and thanks to our friends this is possible. With great effort from the Night Furies and our new gronkle friend we have a gift for you," the man explained.

As he finished speaking the dragons removed the cloths from the tables revealing black armor and weapons that gleamed in the light. The Vikings were in awe of what they were seeing and were in such shock that they actually stopped talking and for the first time since before they came to the island it was quiet. Hàkon walked over to one table and grabbed something off of it and brought it over to Stoick and handed it to him. The chief was still surprised by the action and looked over the new gift when he realized it was armor. The protective clothing covered his back and chest as well as the tops of his shoulders and on the outside to the chief's amazement was covered in shining, black scales.

"Scales of a Night Fury can only de damaged by other Night Furies so this village is under their complete protection," Hàkon explained with a hint of a smile.

"Come my friends there is enough for everyone," the man said turning to the Vikings who were more than happy to oblige.

Hiccup darted through the crowd and immediately looked for Toothless but could not find him anywhere. The child yelped in surprise when somebody picked him up from behind and spun him around so that he was face to face with the person he was looking for. Hiccup chuckled at seeing the familiar face.

"Scare you?" Toothless asked amused.

"No way I could smell you all the way from my house," Hiccup teased.

The dragon chuckled as he carried his tiny friend possessively to the table where he had his present waiting. He smiled as he watched Hiccup's face light up at the sight of his new armor which was basically a miniature version of Stoick's armor.

"Do you like it?" he asked the boy as he sat him down.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing I love it," the boy replied in excitement.

Toothless grabbed the armor off the table and began dressing it on the little boy who couldn't have been more excited standing still. After it was on Hiccup stretched his arms in front of him and behind him to make sure the armor fit right before tackling his dragon in a fit of happiness repeating 'thank you' over and over again.

_'I love this strange little hatchling' _Toothless thought as he chuckled and ruffled the child's hair that was

laying on his chest.

Yes, he truly did love his clever, adorable, cuddly human hatchling. As Hiccup smiled at him the dragon wondered for probably the millionth time since he met the child how anyone could possibly not want him around.

**...**

"You didn't have to do this you know," Stoick said to his brother as Hàkon inspected the armor on his little brother.

"I didn't do it cause I felt I had to Stoick, I did it because I wanted to protect my home. This is all I can do," the man replied as he finished looking over the armor.

"You can't fight off the dragons can you?" the chief suddenly realized suddenly looking at his brother as if he were seeing him for the first time.

The man that stood before him was weak and his hands were shaking, although he had the youth of the dragons anyone with eyes could see the fairness of his skin and the darkness under his eyes. In that moment Stoick truly understood that his brother did not have much time left on this Earth and felt a heaviness in his chest at the realization. As a child he adored this man and wanted nothing more than to grow up to be just like him, even after he was exiled it was still Hàkon he was trying to please not his father.

"I can fight just fine as long as I'm breathing," Hàkon replied quickly looking mildly offended before he started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Stoick asked taken aback by his brother's sudden change of mood.

"I have a disease of the lungs," he explained.

Suddenly both brothers started chukling and as it got louder it turned into hysterical laughter causing Hàkon to lean on Stoick both with tears in their eyes. Everyone else in the arena just stared at them oddly and wondered how the pair went from having such serious expressions to laughing their butts off. Spitelout looked over at his older brothers and shook his head with a chuckle before he continued putting the armor on his son.

The laughter slowly died down and both men were wiping tears from their eyes just as Hàkon started coughing uncontrollably. It didn't take long for the coughing to subside but when Hàkon pulled his hand away from his mouth Stoick saw the blood on it and became worried again.

"Ow, I brought that one on myself," the older man commented more to himself as he rubbed his chest.

"Hàkon I mean it don't be going out there if ya can't fight," Stoick said.

"What kind of wayward son would I be if I followed orders," the man smirked before he walked off to join his family.

**…**

Hiccup and Toothless had just landed back in the village after a flight when they started telling everyone that the dragons were coming. Everyone immediately jumped into action and started gathering their armor and weapons. Toothless ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his human's home and nudged the boy in to go grab his armor and weapons, when Hiccup had his things they ran for the arena where they were taking all of the younger children to hide from the raid.

When they arrived there were already several families guiding their children into the shelter they had made. Several of the walls were opened up and slowly the dragons that were held there were released allowing a great deal of space for the children to enter.

The dragons themselves were incredibly hesitant about being free after they were locked away for so long but they were also determined to fight for their freedom. As they watched the young hatchlings go inside they could feel the fear radiating off them and being the paternal creatures they were lowered their snouts to the ground and cooed at the upset children to try and comfort them. This was something else that greatly surprised the Vikings especially when some of dragons were even staying behind to protect their children.

Meatlug being one of them was nuzzling children as they sat down on the ground with blankets wrapped around them when she saw Fish Legs. The little boy looked absolutely terrified but seemed to relax when he saw the gronkle and quickly made his way over to her. He immediately wrapped his chubby arms around her and sobbed.

_'Hush little one all is well this will be over soon´ _she growled gently to him as she let the child cling to her for comfort.

Yelling caught Meatlug's attention and she looked up and chuckled at the sight of a Nightmare that had agreed to help gather the children. He was currently carrying a scowling child by his vest while his mother walked beside the dragon carrying a bundle of blankets that appeared to be moving.

"Mom I can fight!" he whined before the Nightmare rolled his eyes and gently plopped the boy on his backside.

"You heard your father Snotlout we are to stay here until after the battle," the woman replied shaking her head at her tuff little Viking.

"Besides I can't fight with your little brother with me we need you to protect us," she explained.

The boy seemed to consider her words before he finally nodded his head and got up to go sit beside his mother and little brother. The Nightmare couldn't help but chuckle at this human, he wasn't scared at all he was mad and wanted a fight.

_'All that muscle covering up such a big heart' _he thought as he observed the boy's mother pass him his baby brother. When Snotlout thought nobody was looking he made silly faces and smiled at the smaller human making the baby make funny noises but stopped when he saw anyone walk by.

"Don't worry Gustav I got you, if a dragon tries to get you or mommy I'll kill them with my face," he promised confidently.

_'Big heart but no brain' _the Nightmare thought before he turned to walk off. As he did he passed a set of twins who were slamming their heads against a zippleback that had offered to stay behind to entertain the head slammers as they were now dubbed by the dragons.

Hiccup clung onto his dragon as he watched all the children and women with babies go into the shelters not wanting to go without his friend.

_'Hiccup I have to go you need to let go' _he growled at the child trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I want you to stay here with me," he sobbed.

Toothless could feel his resolve breaking at the sight of his human crying for him but he knew he needed to be out there fighting with his kind. With a heavy sigh he licked the human's face and slipped his head out from Hiccup's grasp. With a forceful nudge he made the point that Hiccup needed to go where it was safe and the boy reluctantly started to walk to the shelter when he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Toothless promise you'll come back ok" Hiccup said and when the dragon stood up and drew a cross over his heart the little boy smiled and ran off.

Toothless stood there for a moment watching him go when a tiny dragon with big eyes known to the humans as a terrible terror came and sat beside him. The Night Fury growled a command to the dragon and watched it run ahead of him before leaving.

The terror ran through the crowds until it found what it was looking for, he found Hiccup sitting on the floor with Astrid. He scurried up to the boy and climbed in his lap before licking his face and nuzzling his chest remembering his command from the Night Fury.

_'Stay with Hiccup till I come for him, keep his happy and keep him safe.'_

**_…_**

Toothless flew into the sky hiding in the clouds with the other Night Furies ready for the attack. Tyra found him looking solemn and growled at him to get his attention.

_'He's safe Toothless, his scent is covered by the other humans and the arena was lined with eels after we left. I promise you they won't get to him so please focus' _she said concerned about the dragon going into battle. He nodded back and his eyes suddenly went into slits indicating he was ready to fight.

On the ground the Vikings were hiding behind houses and other buildings. They had deliberately left out livestock to distract the beasts.

"Here they come," Gobber said as he heard them flying overhead and before they knew it the battle was underway.

Stoick jumped out and immediately began to attack the first dragon he saw, a Nadder to be precise. The blue dragon saw the human and immediately jumped into defensive position. The Viking found this odd from a dragon but what was even stranger was that the beast bowed it's head to him and didn't attack him back.

"The Nadder is with us Stoick she's been in hiding for some time, she's watching our backs to help us find the queen's spies," Hàkon explained before running off to fight off more dragons. The ground was heavy with battle the sounds of war cries and dragon screams filled the air along with the blood of human and beast alike.

Up in the sky the dragons fought and it was there that they seemed to find their spies and took them down ferociously with their blasts and their claws. One found Toothless and dived onto his back clawing into his scales.

_'The queen will reward me greatly for bringing me your treasure Night Fury. I look forward to watching her feast on his flesh' _the speed stinger mocked.

What the creature didn't realize however is that was probably the worst thing you could've said to the other dragon to get the upper hand against him. When he said it Toothless saw red and within seconds the Night Fury had flipped himself so he was face to face with his enemy before he grabbed him with his powerful claws. He turned them so the speed stinger's back was facing the ground and shot a beam right into the dragon's face followed by three more.

_'NEVER threaten my human'_ he hissed before he let the dragon fall to his death.

Toothless watched before a scream rang out through the clouds loud and clear and quickly rushed over when he recognized it as a Night Fury scream.

**…**

"That's right beasts get off my island," Stoick hollered as he watched the remaining dragons fly off into the night.

He turned to see all the dragons lying on the ground amongst Vikings and without another thought yelled, "alright up ya get the coast is clear."

Suddenly all of the 'dead' dragons and Vikings stood up and brushed themselves off mumbling about this was the strangest raid in history. Stoick chuckled as he watched them before he heard his younger brother calling for him.

Quickly he ran through the crowd concern growing by the minute for his younger brother until at last he found him looking terrified.

"What is it Spitelout?" he demanded.

"I've called for the healer but there is a lot of blood. One of the spies got to Hàkon, attacked him from behind and speared him."

Stoick was in shock he hadn't expected this and slowly turned to find his brother on the ground holding onto his wound near his heart as he smiled at Stoick with blood running down his mouth.

* * *

><p>Ok all done for know just a few things Hàkon suffers from pneumonia but since they probably didnt have a name for it yet I went with sickness of the lungs. Also when Toothless draws the cross over his heart it's supposed to be the cross my heart hope to die promise. Sorry again I know its a cliffy but I felt like htis was enough. Alright guys you know what to do can't wait to hear from you :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the late update everyone it's the end of my semester so it's a bit busy for me at the moment but I'll do my best to update when I can. Also our little feisty Jacquelyn is home now and weighing over 5 pounds which is amazing and she may be a red head god help us all lol. Anyway friends on with the story

* * *

><p>Tyra ran desperately through the village carrying her mother terrified that she was already dead. She had promised her parents that when the time came for them to leave this world that they would go side by side and Tyra would see to it that she kept that promise. She could sense her father's presence close by but was also disturbed by the strong smell of his blood making her run faster. She found herself in the healer's hut and when her terrified blue eyes found his comforting grey ones staring back at her she collapsed in a heap on the floor breathing heavily. The Night Furies that had been following behind quickly lifted Eldrid off of Tyra and carried her to her mate's side. Tyra quickly shifted into her human form and stood at the foot of her father's bed observing him caress her mother's paw as she laid beside him.<p>

_'I'm here my love' _Eldrid cooed to her mate as she slowly moved closer to him and nuzzled his face.

"Leave us," Tyra said to the others in the room who quickly obeyed her leaving only the family of three.

The young dragon stared with an unreadable expression at the weakened state of her parents but on the inside she was lost in her emotions.

_'This is it I'm really going to lose them' _she thought wanting nothing more than to scream in rage and go destroy the queen and her minions herself.

Hàkon smiled fondly at his mate before turning his gaze to his hatchling. The girl had her hair covering her eyes and her body was tense while she clenched her fists.

"Tyra look at me," the man demanded.

Slowly Tyra obeyed her father and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly it wasn't a future queen he was seeing but his little girl that ran to him for every nightmare, hurt feeling and monster under her cot.

"Come to me my little wild child," he whispered in a hoarse voice with a chuckle.

The teen quickly went to her father and curled up beside him in his bed as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Hàkon held his daughter as tight as he could before kissing her hair gently and humming to her as he did when she was just a newly hatched dragon. Eldrid took the last of her energy and changed into her human form. With great effort she snuggled deeper into her mate's embrace on his other side and wrapped her arm around both her mate and her hatchling.

"Will you leave me this night?" Tyra asked her parents.

"No little one not this night but I am weakened and I fear our time with you grows shorter," he explained feeling guilty as he felt his daughter cling on tighter to them.

"I am afraid," she admitted.

"You have nothing to fear child, you were a force to be reckoned with this night. Tonight I fought at the side of a true queen strong, proud and fierce protecting her people,"Eldrid said to her hatchling.

The dragon queen then tilted Tyra's face to look at her with her paw and said, "know this and never doubt it, we are always with you whether we are here in flesh or in spirit and we will always be proud of you true dragon queen."

The small family stayed in each other's embrace for quite some time before there was a knock at the door and in walked the healer smiling warmly at the trio.

"You have guests," Eira said to them when they turned their attention on her.

The healer stepped aside and in walked Stoick and Spitelout before taking her leave to give them privacy. Neither Stoick nor Spitelout had moved from outside the hut since they brought their older brother there after the battle. Still adorned in Night Fury armor and the blood of both humans and dragons they nodded to Eira as they walked further into her room and to stand by their brother's bed.

"It lives!" Spitelout teased.

"And it's looking better then you grungy pair on your best day," Hàkon chuckled back.

"Quiet you lot we come on business although it is good to see you breathing old man," Stoick said before turning to Tyra.

"I've got a mob of dragons standing around outside trying to figure out what to do can you help me out here lass," Stoick pleaded.

The girl chuckled before she gracefully rose from the bed and bowed respectfully to everyone in the room; after she took her leave the two brothers sat down and looked seriously at the couple.

"I don't like that expression," the oldest brother said looking at Stoick.

"I have good news and bad news brother which do you want first," the chief said.

"Bad news, get it over with," Hàkon replied.

"Alright well during the battle there were two dragons unaccounted for, the one that stabbed you and got away from us and another that took off with the others back to the queen. Nobody seemed to realize the second was a spy and the Night Furies fear that it will expose our plans," the chief explained.

Eldrid and Hàkon looked shocked by the news, they had been so certain that they had gotten all of the traitors in the raid.

"We must hope for the best, hope that the others going back to the queen have covered their tracks enough to protect themselves from the threat. Perhaps with a true spy returning it will seem less suspicious about the attack and will buy us more time," Eldrid said finally seeming hopeful.

"One can only hope my love," Hàkon said before turning to his brothers.

"So tell me then, what is the good news?" he asked them.

"A few people say the injured spy maybe hiding in the forest, I distinctly remember stabbing the thing in its wing after it attacked you. We can send out a few people to retrieve the beast and destroy it once and for all," Spitelout said proudly.

"Agreed, the dragon must be found but I want him brought to me alive. I wish to bestow my own justice on him for daring to harm _my _mate," Eldrid said in a dark tone that mildly terrified the other Vikings.

"You're so lovely when you're vengeful my love," Hàkon joked making his mate's expression suddenly change from malicious to amused.

Stoick smiled as he watched the couple interact and couldn't help but feel like he was watching himself and Valka before her disappearance. They truly were a perfect match for one another and willing to fight for each other to the ends of the Earth. The only thing Stoick found regrettable about them was that his father could not see what he and Spitelout saw.

"Brother I have more news for you."

**…**

Hiccup sat with the terrible terror that seemed to be adamant about having Hiccup's attention. The other children of the village seemed to like the little dragon as well and began taking turns holding the little terror and petting it under its chin much to the little creature's delight.

Valka watched from her side of the shelter where she held many small children in her lap throughout the night. Her attention continually seemed to focus on the little boy with messy hair and twinkling green eyes. After the battle was over the child seemed to be sitting alone waiting for someone as the other children left with their parents. She took the opportunity to walk over to the child and sat beside him as she smiled gently at him.

"Hello," he said smiling back at her.

"Hello to you to young man, are you waiting for someone?" she asked kindly.

"I'm waiting for my friend Toothless, he promised he'd come take me home since daddy will be busy with the battle," he explained.

"Ah yes, you are the chief's son if I'm not mistaken, Hiccup is it?" Valka replied surprised by how friendly the child was.

"That's me, I'm sorry I don't know who you are," Hiccup said.

"My name is Valka, I've lived with the dragons for a very long time," the woman explained studying the child's face.

_'He must look like his mother, I see very little of Stoick's features in him other than that shy smile' _Valka thought affectionately.

"You like my daddy don't you?" Hiccup suddenly asked her as if he were reading her thoughts and catching the woman off guard.

"He has become a friend to me, my first human one that I can remember in fact," Valka explained quickly to the boy.

"I'm glad you are his friend, he's lonely without mommy and he smiles a lot around you. It's nice seeing him happy," Hiccup explained before getting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he held onto her and slowly she returned the embrace holding him tightly as if she had longed to for a very long time.

"May we also be friends?" Valka asked the child in her arms that was quickly wiggling his way into her heart.

"I'd like that," he replied.

A grumbling caught Hiccup's attention and he turned to see Toothless coming into the arena and looking around while sniffing the air. The human child's eyes lit up at the sight of his friend and he quickly pulled himself away from Valka.

"I'm sorry I gotta go Toothless is here," he explained quickly before smiling at her and ran towards the dragon.

Valka smiled as she watched him go when suddenly her head felt like it was splitting in two and voices played in her head.

**_'Sleep little one sleep; what shall you fear when I am here? Sleep little one sleep'_**

_'What is this? These words mean something….memories come to me' _Valka thought as she leaned against the wall and held her head in her hands.

**…**

"Toothless!"

The Night Fury heard his name called and barely had time to turn his head before a speeding bundle of Hiccup ran into him and clung tightly onto his neck. The dragon was knocked over by the unsuspecting force but he quickly recovered and wrapped his paws around the tiny child. He chuckled as he nuzzled the top of Hiccup's head consuming his senses with the boy's scent and relaxed in his presence. Toothless looked over Hiccup's shoulder to see the terrible terror nodding his head at him and returned the nod grateful to the tiny dragon for staying with his human until he had come for him.

"I missed you," Hiccup said bluntly into the dragon's neck making Toothless smile.

_'I missed you as well little one, you are safe now' _the dragon replied pulling the boy closer to his chest as he sat up.

As Toothless sat on his haunches Hiccup had a perfect view of the deep scratches on his friend's back and immediately became concerned.

"You're bleeding," Hiccup said pulling away from the dragon so that they were face to face.

_'I am alright that weak traitor could not do any real damage to me, I would not allow anything from me keeping me promise' _he cooed to the child as he rested his forehead on Hiccup's.

"Those are deep and should be tended to," a voice behind them said and the pair turned around to see Tyra still looking visibly upset.

_'They will heal' _he argued.

"They will heal better with ointment now get to the healer, I cannot be worrying about you also," she demanded gently.

Not wanting to make the girl more upset then she was with her parents wounded and several dragons to worry about he put down Hiccup and dropped to all fours. The little boy quickly climbed onto the dragon's neck and Toothless led them out of the arena grumbling which made Tyra smirk and Hiccup giggle.

"You will need the rest Toothless, after all you still owe me from the training," she said with a smirk that made the other Night Fury squirm.

"That's right I owe Astrid my dessert, so what do you have to give her?" Hiccup asked innocently.

_'That's a good damn question' _Toothless thought suddenly terrified of what his fate would be in the hands of the girl.

"Oh you'll see," she smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p>That's all for now loyal readers until next time. Don't forget to review :)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Alright everyone brace yourself for dragon torture YAY \0/ Enjoy everyone and thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

><p><em>'I'm sorry, you want what?!' <em>Toothless growled at the smirking Night Fury in front of him wagging her tail in amusement.

It had been a week since the raid and Toothless had recovered from his battle wounds along with the rest of the village. As promised Tyra came to him to demand her prize from the training and Toothless was not happy about it.

_'You heard me, you and Hiccup shall be my prize' _she repeated nonchalantly.

_'WE ARE NOT DESSERT!' _Toothless roared at her making her laugh.

_'No scales for brains I'm not going to eat you. YOU will be my slave for one day and as my slave that means what's yours is mine. So I'm taking Hiccup flying and you will wait on us hand, foot, and paw for the entire day' _she explained making the Night Fury angrier by the minute.

_'Deal is a deal, not my fault you forgot to negotiate the terms. Maybe if you practiced more it would be you who could be doing anything you wanted to me' _she teased.

Toothless stood there not knowing what else to argue with the other dragon. The truth of the matter was as much as he didn't want to admit it….she was right. Now he wished more than ever that he had practiced more.

_'Oh what I wouldn't do to you' _the Night Fury thought to himself until he saw the expression on the other dragon's face.

_'I said that out loud didn't I?' _Toothless asked humiliated.

Tyra simply gave him nodded to him with an amused expression on her face as she watched Toothless facepalm himself. (or facepaw whichever you prefer)

_'When exactly does my slavery begin?' _he asked with a sigh desperate to change the subject.

_'Now' _she replied simply and threw herself on Toothless' back.

_'I relieve you at sunset but in the meantime slave, take me to my treasure,' _she demanded.

The villagers thought it a strange sight to see one dragon lying lazy on it's belly with its wings dragging across the ground on top of another disgruntled looking dragon as it walked through the village.

Gobber happened to be coming out of his shop at the same time that the strange pair were slowly making their way. Toothless glared at the human with a stare that said _'don't ask' _before continuing on his journey to his human's house. The poor dragon tried desperately to ignore the man's inconsolable laughter behind him.

When they got to the house Tyra gracefully rolled of Toothless' back and shifted into her human form before she landed into a crouching position beside him. She smiled at him before standing up and knocking on the door before she entered the residence.

"Tyra!" cried the blur that ran head on into the girl's stomach and knocked her over.

"Hello little one I am excited you are happy to see me," she said smiling at the boy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked innocently.

"I've come for my prize she said as she sat up and held the boy closer to herself making the other dragon growl in annoyance.

"I'm your prize?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Yes, today you are my treasure and the grumpy looking thing behind me is my slave until sunset. He will do _anything_ we tell him to," she explained with a wicked smile on her face.

Wanting to confirm this new information for himself he looked over his cousin's bare shoulder and asked, "Toothless…I'm not your treasure today?"

The Night Fury reluctantly shook his head before he watched a mischievous smirk find its way on to his little human's face.

"Toothless…" Hiccup said looking like he was thinking really hard.

_'Uh oh' _the dragon thought horrified.

"…..do a funny dance," the boy finished excitedly.

Tyra turned to look at him over her shoulder wearing an expression on her face that said _'do it or else.' _The other Night Fury glared at them both before he stood up on his haunches and started to wiggle his body around as he spun around in a circle. When he was done he turned to see the pair laughing their heads off as they fell to the floor.

_'I hate you both' _he growled and sat down awaiting his next command.

"Don't be mad this is supposed to be fun," Hiccup said as he got up from Tyra's lap and crossed the distance to Toothless before wrapping his arms around his front leg.

_'Fun for who exactly?' _Toothless replied looking down at his little friend.

"Slave, I demand you do my treasure's chores while we go flying for the afternoon. When we return I expect nothing less than a delicious meal, am I clear?" she demanded like a true queen.

Within moments Toothless transformed into his human form looking just as disgruntled as he did as a dragon and said through gritted teeth, "yes m'lady."

"Good slave," she teased before taking Hiccup by the hand and off they went.

When they got outside she shifted back into a dragon and waited for Hiccup to climb on before she took to the skies. It was breath taking to see Berk from so high above the ground as they glided through the clouds and dove in and out of the water. Deciding to take Hiccup somewhere comfortable she flew into the forest and found the cove.

"What are we doing here?" Hiccup asked after they landed.

"I thought we'd have a little spar to see if you've been practicing," Tyra explained after she shifted back into a human.

"Really?!" Hiccup cried excited.

"Yes, go get the wooden swords," Tyra chuckled and watched the excited boy go get his things.

When he returned she was pleased to see that not only had he brought the wooden swords but the shields as well.

"Excellent, you can practice against a human first and then a dragon," she explained as she picked up the sword and shield.

Both took fighting positions in front of each other nodded before they flew at each other. Hiccup immediately slid onto his knees and skidded between Tyra's legs, but as he spun around to hit her from behind she turned also and blocked his attack.

"Very clever little one, always remember to use your size to your advantage," she instructed before she pushed him away with her sword and went back into position.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hiccup asked as he dodged one of her attacks.

"Of course," she replied as their swords met once more.

"Do you like Toothless?" he asked surprising her and landing a hit in the leg.

"Ow, nice hit and good form," she said as if she didn't hear the question.

"Well?" asked impatiently.

Tyra was silent for a moment before she sighed and said, "yes I suppose I do."

"Then why are you so mean to him?" Hiccup asked.

Tyra slashed her sword against the boy's before answering, "I'm…testing him."

Hiccup stepped back from the attack and looked at her confused and looking for an explanation.

"You see little one when a lady chooses a mate she must be careful for she will only mate once. I'm testing him by being mean to test how honest his affections are. If his love is genuine, then I will spend the rest of my life making it up to him and forever stay by his side," she explained smiling softly.

"Kinda backwards from how I see human mommies and daddies do it. First they act really nice to each other and then drive each other crazy for the rest of their lives," Hiccup said innocently making Tyra laugh.

"Either way we get to have a bit of fun right?" she said smiling when Hiccup nodded back.

"Alright hatchling time to fight the dragon," she said before transforming once again.

**…**

Stoick was once again tending to his duties as chief with Valka by his side, he couldn't help but notice she didn't seem herself and was concerned.

"Are you alright m'lady?" Stoick asked.

"Of course nothing to trouble yourself with," she replied quickly but the chief saw through her act and gave her a look.

"Forgive me, I didn't want to trouble you with my silly problem," she replied looking away.

Stoick quickly made her look back at him by gently grasping her chin and leading her gaze back to him before he said, "your problems are not troublesome to me."

Valka couldn't help the blush that formed on her face but quickly laughed it off when Stoick destroyed his charming moment when he added, "unless it's woman problems then I can't help you."

"I believe this place is bringing back memories for me, after all it used to be my home before I was taken….I-I think I had a child Stoick. I can't be sure but I remember singing to a wee babe but…I cannot recall what became of him," Valka exaplained as she began to quietly sob.

Stoick immediately pulled her into a protective embrace and held her while she cried. He wanted to tell her more than anything that the babe was their son but he was still worried it would cause more harm than good.

"Give it time lass, these things take time. You take as long as ya need just don't force it," Stoick said gently as he held her tight.

Valka could only nod in reply and pulled away giving him a watery smile that reminded him of Hiccup's and couldn't help smiling back.

"C'mon we can go back to my place for a while I think I still have some tea there," he offered.

"I'd like that," she replied.

When they got to the house Stoick stopped them curious as to why there was smoke coming out of his chimney and slamming going on inside his hut. Pulling out an axe he motioned for Valka to stay where she was before he slammed the door open ready for a fight but what he saw disturbed him greatly.

There was a naked young man in his house facing away from him and stirring the large pot that hung over the open flame. The chief looked around his home to find it immaculate and whatever he was cooking smelt good. Stoick was so surprised he took a few steps back out and counted the huts on both sides to make sure he was in fact in his own home before turning his attention back on the surprised teen that had finally noticed him. The young man in question was clearly a Night Fury in disguise judging by his eyes and Stoick quickly recognized him as Toothless.

"I can explain," Toothless said quickly but Stoick put his hand up to silence him.

"No need lad, I don't wanna know," he replied before turning to leave.

"But-"

"AHH!" Stoick cut him off before putting a finger to his lips and made a 'shh' sound before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Something wrong?" Valka asked.

"Nope, it's a lovely day let's go for a walk," he said quickly wrapping his arm around her shoulder and led him away from his home.

**…**

Tyra and Hiccup came home laughing and covered in dirt from their spar but when they walked into the hut all the laughter stopped.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" a voice shouted catching the pair off guard.

"I'M HERE ALL AFTERNOON COOKING OVER A HOT FIRE WORRIED SICK AND YOU _STROLL_ IN AND COVER MY CLEAN FLOOR WITH FILTH!" the dragon ranted with a spoon in his hand.

Hiccup and Tyra were shocked by the outburst and carefully looked at each other before looking back at the other dragon seriously wondering if they walked into the wrong hut.

"Are you her slave or her wife?" Hiccup asked confused.

The boy could have sworn slaves were more compliant but Toothless sounded like the lady that lived next door when she got mad at her husband. Tyra burst out laughing not able to hold back the laughter anymore which seemed to make Toothless even angrier.

"Go eat your dinner," he hissed at the boy who quickly obeyed trying not to laugh.

As the child walked by the smell of blood reached Toothless' nose and he instantly saw red. He immediately grabbed Hiccup and began sniffing him until he found the source of the smell from the palms of his hands.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Tripped on a rock on the way home," the boy replied.

"And since we were on a hill he took me out on the way down and he landed in mud, hence why we're late and filthy," Tyra said giggling at the memory as Toothless began licking the cut clean.

"You'll need to bathe us after dinner slave," Tyra said sitting down to her stew that actually looked quite edible.

"Both of you?" Toothless inquired suddenly no longer interested in the tiny cut.

"Of course slave you expect me to wash myself," Tyra replied as she ate.

"As you wish m'lady," the dragon replied suddenly very compliant.

Hiccup was first to be washed which took far longer than it should have with all the splashing going on. By the time the bath was done Hiccup was clean but Toothless was soaked much to the boy's amusement. The dragon got Hiccup dressed while Tyra soaked in the outdoor bath and set him down in front of the warm fire before passing him a bowl of blueberries for dessert. The dragon felt himself suddenly very excited to do his next chore, the idea of being able to touch the other girl was very appealing to him.

"Toothless," Hiccup's tiny voice said distracting the dragon from his thoughts.

He looked down at the boy and noticed he was holding out the bowl for him and became confused knowing blueberries were Hiccup's favorite.

"What's wrong are they not good?" Toothless asked.

"Their good but I want you to have them, you did a good job on my chores," Hiccup explained warming the dragon's heart.

Suddenly all the chores he did for his human and all the cooking and silly dancing for entertainment at dinner were worth every second for this precious moment with his hatchling.

"I do not need dessert Hiccup but your kindness is appreciated," Toothless said putting the bowl back in the human's lap before kissing the top of his head.

"I am still a slave for ten minutes so behave while I tend to the _queen_ alright," Toothless said and smiled when he received a nod in reply.

The Night Fury adjusted the warm blanket on the chair around the little boy before ruffling his hair and going outside to where Tyra was soaking in the tub.

"Slave, you may wash my hair now," Tyra said secretly excited for the head massage.

Toothless smirked as he approached the outdoor tub and taking in her amazing scent before he began using the oils and gently ran them through the girl's hair. They were quiet for some time before Tyra spoke up.

"Thank you," she said suddenly.

"For what," Toothless said.

"For putting up with my demands, you could have told me to bugger off but you did it with only…mild complaint. More importantly you trusted me with Hiccup, you didn't doubt for a moment that I'd take care of him," Tyra explained.

"It was nothing," he replied quickly before grabbing the soap.

Toothless was about to start washing her when her hand shot out and stopped him from continuing, he looked at her confused as she smiled at him.

"It has been ten minutes, you are my slave no longer. You may go back to your treasure if you wish," Tyra explained gently before releasing his hand.

It looked as though Toothless was about to do just that as he bent down to the ground. Tyra assumed he was putting the soap down before he left but to her surprise he popped back up not only with the soap but a cloth as well.

"What kind of slave would I be if I left the job half finished," Toothless teased before he lathered the soap.

"Alright, turn around so I can get your back," Toothless demanded.

"As you wish," she replied with a smirk and obeyed the Night Fury's command.

* * *

><p>That's all for now Happy Easter everyone and don't forget to review,good night :)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hello readers I hope you all enjoyed your Easter holidays. Thank you again for the reviews to everyone including those I can't respond to they were great to read. Alright on with the story :)

* * *

><p>Kelda walked through the village enjoying the rare warmth that had come with the morning and couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the great hall. She remembered before the dragons came her job was to help school the young girls of the village on how to be a proper wife. It seemed funny now that she should be teaching such things when she had bashed her own husband over the head with a mace little over a month ago and had him exiled. According to the village her actions to save her child from her husband gave them all the more reason to respect her teachings not only as a Viking but as a mother. After her husband was exiled Kelda had changed her teachings a bit with the approval of Stoick the Vast since it was something near and dear to his heart as well. Her class now not only taught both boys and girls of the village how to be proper partners to each other and how to take care of babies but also taught the children how to run a home as a single parent.<p>

'_Would you be proud Valka?" _Kelda wondered as she continued her walk.

The Viking new very well that her friend was alive and well but her presence almost seemed like torture since she remembered nothing of them. She was the one that had encouraged Kelda to become a teacher in the first place and was her rock after she found out about her arranged marriage. It still ate her that she could not save her friend during the dragon attack since she was pregnant with Astrid at the time but Valka would have been furious with her if she tried.

Humming distracted her from her thoughts and she looked down and smiled at her daughter as the little girl continued to hum and focus on kicking the rock on the ground like a ball. She could not get over how much she loved this child, the only reason she had stayed with her husband was under the impression it somehow was in her daughter's benefit. Thankfully those dark days were behind them and now brighter ones laid ahead for the pair, for the first time in their home there was laughter and warmth and safety for the little girl that always felt so afraid of her father.

Neither of them noticed the rock Astrid was kicking had rolled into the heel of someone's foot until the person turned around to pick up the round stone.

"Excuse me," the voice of the person called.

Both Kelda and Astrid turned around to see Valka holding the rock out with a smile on her face, when she had their attention she walked over to return the rock to its owner.

"I believe this is yours child," she said gently as she kneeled in front of Astrid a place the rock in her hand.

"Thank you," Astrid replied smiling back.

The little girl felt strangely comfortable around this stranger and immediately took a liking to the new woman. Kelda watched the interaction and felt her heart ache in that moment for her friend that had been very much like a sister to her.

"You are quite welcome, you seemed very determined to kick that rock all over the island," Valka said the little girl with a chuckle.

"Not the _whole _island," Astrid said giggling at the idea of someone kicking a rock around the entire island of Berk.

"Just to the great hall, mama has a class," the little girl explained proudly.

"My, that is impressive," Valka said.

"Would you like to walk with us?" Kelda asked suddenly surprising herself.

Valka seemed just as surprised by the question but it quickly disappeared and her expression suddenly turned into a happy smile.

"I would love to," she replied and the trio began walking towards the great hall.

The two women walked in a comfortable silence as Astrid continued to contently kick her rock just a little ways up ahead.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Valka said suddenly.

"Thank you, Valka is it?" Kelda replied hoping she still went by her name before she was taken.

"Yes, and my apologies I didn't catch your name," the other woman said smiling.

"Kelda, and my daughter's name is Astrid," she explained.

Valka seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment as the name seemed to ring a bell somewhere in her memories. Her heart seemed to leap at the sight of this woman and felt a bit guilty knowing that this woman had clearly meant something to her a long time ago but she had forgotten her.

**…**

Stoick stood in front of the doors of the great hall waiting for Kelda to arrive for her class, the students already inside having their breakfast with the other Vikings. Everyone in the village knew that they had to be out of the hall by the time Kelda got there to teach the class or they had to stay to participate. Needless to say most of the men were finishing up their breakfast quickly before they had to start learning how to sew clothes. A lot of the women and some men stayed for the class however interested in her class on running a home as a single parent, it was a realization a lot of them were ready to face being Vikings.

The chief tried to encourage more of the older Vikings to attend and even took them himself feeling it would benefit the tribe to know how to care for themselves and their children should they lose their partner.

A smile crept onto Stoick's face when he saw Astrid run up ahead smiling at him before she picked up her rock and walked over to him.

"Morning Chief," she greeted politely.

"Morning Astrid, where is your mother?" he asked the little girl.

"Oh Mama made a new friend this morning and she walked with us to see her class," Astrid explained before she looked over her shoulder to see the two women approaching.

In the short walk the pair had suddenly started to act as if they had never left each other's side. The pair had their arms loosely intertwined as they laughed and smiled about whatever they were talking about. Stoick thought that for a moment he had travelled to the past to when they were much younger when this was a constant sight that warmed his heart.

"Oh good morning Stoick, we were just talking about you," Kelda said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Two she-devils laughing away tell me that they are talking about me, oh that's comforting," he joked at pair.

"Oh come now Stoick it was only the story of how you and Gobber lost some kind of bet…"

'_oh Thor not that story' _he thought.

"…and you and Gobber had to dress like a couple of maidens…"

_'Please stop talking.'_

"…then Kelda's brother truly thought in his drunken stupor that you pair were the pretest Vikings he's ever seen," Valka explained laughing hysterically.

Stoick glared at her before turning his sights on Kelda who was looking quite proud of herself at the moment before she excused herself taking Astrid inside with her.

"So glad my misery brings you such delight," he joked with the hint of a smile on his face which he tried to cover up with a glare.

"I'm so sorry but it was funny," Valka replied wiping the last of her tears away from laughing so hard at the image of Stoick in a dress.

"Uh huh," Stoick said.

Valka smiled as she walked over and tapped the man on his face before her expression suddenly changed which did not go unnoticed by the Viking chief.

"You look like you have something to say," he said encouraging to say what was on her mind.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked and smiled when he nodded.

"I actually remember her, Kelda I mean," she explained surprising the chief.

"It was from a long time ago we must have been children then but we were walking through the forest and found some boys swimming. We stole their clothes and we ran away with them back to the village," Valka thought fondly with a chuckle.

"That was you chuckleheads," Stoick said not realizing he had used the nickname he had given the pair from when they were children.

"Sorry," she replied with a smile.

Stoick couldn't stay angry, how could he? His beloved was slowly having her memories return to her and soon she might remember him as well and how much he adored her.

"I asked her about the baby," she said suddenly.

"What did she say," Stoick replied slightly scared of the answer.

"What you said, to give it time before I crossed that bridge," she explained slightly frustrated that perhaps the one person who could lead her to her child wouldn't tell her.

Stoick nodded his head as a plan began to form in his head that he hoped would give him an opportunity to tell both her and Hiccup of what happened that night.

"She did tell me one thing though," Valka said sounding hopeful.

"Kelda told me the child lives in the village and is one of the most beautiful, kind hearted and smartest children she had ever laid eyes on," she explained feeling proud of this child she had yet to meet.

She stared at Stoick with a smile looking determined to learn as much as she could about herself so she could meet her child. She wanted to hold it close and never let go again, even in the time she had spent among the dragons Valka had always felt she had left something very important behind the day she was taken.

"Kelda speaks truth to you, it will happen in time," Stoick said trying to sound supportive.

"Come let us go see this class, perhaps afterwards you would do me the honor of having lunch with my son and I," Stoick said leading them inside the great hall.

"I would like that," Valka said feeling her heart flutter at the invitation.

**…**

It was later in the afternoon that Valka had come into the healer's hut to check on Eldrid and Hàkon to make sure they were comfortable. The dragon immediately noticed the smile on the woman's face and the way she hummed to herself as she busied herself with the tray of food.

"You seem happy here Valka," Eldrid said quietly surprising the other woman.

"M'lady you are awake how wonderful, shall I fetch your daughter?" Valka replied excited to see the dragon with her eyes open.

"In a while I wish to speak with you a bit, come sit," the dragon queen said inviting the woman to sit in the chair by her bed.

"Tell me what beings you such joy, this happiness in your eyes pleases me," the dragon said genuinely happy to see Valka happy.

"M'lady I believe some of my memory is returning to me, my heart is remembering a woman that as dear to me as a sister. I also believe there may be a child that is mine in this village, St-the chief has been kind and wants to help me," Valka explained happily.

Eldrid smiled fondly catching the way she almost referred to the human by his first name and said, "you very much like human ruler don't you?"

The dragon queen already knew of Valka's connection to these people from her mate. As she gazed at the human woman she had come to love she could see the affection Valka held for the one known as Stoick, even if she couldn't remember why.

"He is a good man-"

"With a handsome face and a soft spot for you lass," Eldrid said interrupting her.

"His heart is with his wife m'lady and their child, any affection he could have for me is platonic," Valka explained glaring at the dragon.

"Yet something he's done is exciting you I can feel it," the dragon said.

Valka was quite for a few minutes as a small smile grew on her face and she said, "he has invited me to have lunch with him and his son."

Eldrid's smile grew back at the woman and she reached over and squeezed the human's hand affectionately. She still remembered the young woman her dragons had brought to her ship injured and frightened. It had taken no time to earn her trust which the dragon queen found remarkable but it was something she cherished dearly for she had also quickly found herself caring for this woman as a member of her clan. She rewarded that trust by offering her own to the human by entrusting her with the care of her only hatchling. Valka would come to her for hours about anything and everything that was on her mind. Needless to say knowing that her dear friend had finally found home in this place and possibly even the human family she earned for made her feel like she wasn't abandoning the human.

"Tell me child, are you happy in this place with that human?" Eldrid asked needing to know for sure.

"Yes m'lady," she replied.

"Then I leave you in their care my precious friend. Embrace the opportunities that have come before you and find peace in them," Eldrid explained with a smile.

The dragon queen's face suddenly became scared and her hand went to her chest when she felt she could no longer breathe. Eldrid quickly turned to her mate and realized he begun to make chocking sounds and suddenly sat up coughing up blood.

Eldrid turned back to frightened Valka with her own blood running down her mouth and wheezed, "find my daughter and please make haste."

"I will m'lady, please both of you stay strong for her," Valka begged.

With that the woman bolted and ran out of the hut yelling to the Vikings to fetch the healer before she quickly ran to find Tyra, Stoick and Spitelout.

* * *

><p>All done for now sorry for the cliffy and don't forget to review and tell me how much you all hate cliff hangers lol<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers I hope you are all well and I'm sorry to tell you in advance this will be a _very _sad chapter but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.

* * *

><p>Stoick stood with Hiccup in front of the arena waiting for Valka to arrive, both were excited to spend the afternoon together. The chief was also nervous about this, he had no idea how either of his loved ones would react to the news he was about to tell them but he was determined to tell them the truth so they could become a family again. He had been pacing for about five minutes to ease his anxiety but stopped when he saw the Valka running towards them. At first he smiled simply happy that she had not changed her mind about meeting with him and his son but his face soon fell when he saw the expression on her face.<p>

Valka looked incredibly upset and scared as tears ran down her face and as she got closer Stoick saw she had blood on her dress. Seeing that he quickly ran to meet her half way and caught her as she was about to collapse.

"What's happened, are you alright?" Stoick asked holding her by her shoulders.

"The blood is not mine but Eldrid's, they are at their end. Please help me find Tyra I can't find her anywhere we need to find her," Valka cried breathing heavily.

Stoick was stunned he was definitely not expecting that of all things to be the news and felt a tightness in his chest and throat. The chief had only just reconciled with his older brother and just as quickly and suddenly as his brother came into his life he was no leaving it. He quickly shook himself out of his stupor and picked Hiccup up into his strong arms.

"The lass is likely with Toothless, son where did you see them last?" Stoick asked the child in his arms.

"I think they said they were going to the great hall, Tyra wanted to see the map of the islands," the child explained.

"Alright, I need to get Spitelout. Valka if you could get Tyra and Toothless we will meet you at the healer's hut," Stoick said.

With that they went their separate ways and took off to find everyone.

**…**

Tyra and Toothless were leaning over the map of the great hall gazing at the many different islands that surrounded Berk. The only island it didn't show however was where Dragon Island was but that did not surprise either one of the Night Furies since only dragons could find an island. Toothless was the only one that knew the general vicinity of the island so he was more than happy to point out its location. Toothless has told her every possible way he knew to sneak on and off that place and together they were forming a strategy to plan an ambush to take over the queen and what few allies she had left in that place.

"You know we would be stronger with the Vikings, Hiccup's vision may not have to wait till he is chief to become a reality," Tyra explained.

"You would let a human ride you like a horse mighty dragon queen," Toothless teased staring at her from across the image below them.

"You should know better than anyone that the humans have become dear allies to our cause, with them we can win and begin a better life for us all. They would not belittle us in such a way that they would treat us at pets, at least not these ones," the girl argued.

"Don't get me wrong I love it here but it still feels strange to me sometimes trusting the humans so easily after all this time being at war with them," Toothless replied.

Tyra gave the dragon a confused look and said, "this is strange having this conversation with you, what has made you think this way?"

"I just see the actions of the humans sometimes and their capacity for destruction is terrifying. I see them manipulate their own kind for their own gain and destroy anything that stands in their way," the Night Fury explained.

"Everything that crawls into existence in this world is capable of great destruction, just look at the mad queen. Could you honestly compare your treasure to her?" Toothless glared at her for asking him such a thing.

"Hiccup is different, he's not like any other human I've yet to meet he's-"

"Hope," Tyra interrupted him with a smile.

"The child carries hope in him just like all children he is capable of moving mountains. What makes him so special is that he was brave enough to question things and open minded enough to learn. You speak of his kind being easily swayed but Hiccup is the spark to inspire them for the better. He has already opened the eyes of his village at seven years old, imagine what he'll do as a man," Tyra explained.

Toothless stared at the future queen humbled by her wisdom and at the same time feeling so foolish for doubting his new friends. He was suddenly reminded of the first time he met Hiccup and the important lesson the child taught him, if they were going to get anywhere with each other there had to be trust. The Night Fury felt a gaze on him and looked up to see Tyra smiling at him from across the image below them.

"Have faith Toothless, people will always surprise you," she said and he couldn't help smiling back at her.

The door suddenly flew open and it was hard to see who had entered at first but they quickly recognized it to be Valka.

"Nurse?" Tyra asked confused by the woman's sad expression.

"Child, we must make haste your parents haven't much time," she explained.

Tyra gasped in shock before quickly shifting into her dragon form and flew faster than the blink of an eye out of the great hall. Toothless was beside himself and didn't know whether or not he should follow after her and looked over to Valka who was gathering up Tyra'a clothes.

"What are you waiting for dragon?" Valka asked him calmly asked she picked up the last of the items and stared at the confused dragon.

"Won't you follow her?" she asked him when he didn't move.

"Should I?" he replied unsure.

"In the darkest hour when we are weakest, love is our strength and our light," Valka explained before she walked over in gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Go be her beacon," she commanded smiling.

Toothless nodded and smiled at her in response before he shifted and ran after Tyra.

**…**

Hàkon could feel his all of his energy slipping away from him but he clung to every last bit of it he had left. He needed to say goodbye to them first, he did not get such a luxury the first time he had to leave Berk but he was determined to have it this time. He looked over to his wife who wished to die in her dragon form and her weakened state.

"I'm so sorry my love," he whispered to her as she slowly opened her eyes.

_'What is it that are you are sorry for?' _she whispered back.

"I never wanted you to share this fate with me, you should be here taking care of the dragons with Tyra. Seeing you suffer because of me is worse than suffering it on my own," he explained scratching under her chin gently.

_'My place is by your side in this life and the next and Tyra may be young but she will be a strong and proud queen' _Eldrid explained before she slowly wrapped her paws around her mate and covered them both with her wings.

For a moment it was them together embracing each other in a comfortable silence, it was rare for the mismatched couple to be alone together. The moment was over as quickly as it began when the door slammed open revealing a somber Stroick, Spitelout and Hiccup. Stoick held his son a bit tighter as he slowly approached the bed and gazed over the couple. Eldrid slowly retracted her wings revealing the dying figure of their strong older brother.

"Hàkon.." Stoick whispered before getting chocked up over the sight.

"It's alright Stoick Eira already gave me something for the pain, we're not suffering," he assured Stoick with a smile.

Hàkon could see the guilt forming in his brother's eyes, he knew how devoted Stoick was to their father he was not to blame for this.

"Stoick look at me," he demanded.

Feeling like a child again the chief slowly turned his gaze to his older brother trying his hardest not to break down.

"This is not your fault, things were very different when father was chief and you were just a child younger than the one in your arms. I never once turned the blame on you for any of my misfortunes…in fact I missed you little brother I thought of you often," he explained.

"So did I," Stoick said quietly making Hàkon smile.

"I'm proud of you, both of you," the older brother said turning his gaze to Spitelout.

"We did not have much time together did we?" he said to Spitelout who could only shake his head in reply.

"I'm glad we met Spitelout, thank you for giving me the chance to be your family," he said.

Spitelout stood in unsure for a moment before he mumbled, "what the hell" and walked over to the bed and pulled his oldest brother into a hug.

"I love you both little brothers, please watch over my daughter in my place," Hàkon said with difficulty.

The two men nodded in agreement when Hiccup piped in and said, "I'll help to."

"Me to," Snotlout chimed in who had been too short for Hàkon to see over the bed.

"I know you will my dear nephews you are both such good boys," the older Viking chuckled as he motioned for the two boys to come to him. The boys climbed into the bed found themselves pulled into a hug from their uncle.

"Hiccup I have to thank you my boy, if not for you I would not have been able to come home," Hàkon said gratefully.

"But all I did was fall down into a cove during a rainstorm," the boy replied innocently making the other Vikings chuckle.

"Amazing how such a small moment could have intertwined so many lives," Eldrid said affectionately.

Heavy breathing caught their attention and everyone looked up to see Tyra in her dragon form standing in the doorway.

"Come, they need a moment alone,"Spitelout said helping the boys off the bed and the two brothers left with their sons to give the family their last moment together.

As they were leaving Stoick and Spitelout turned one last time to their brother and gave him a nod before doing the same to Eldrid. She nodded back to them and smiled at them comfortingly as if to say _'I'll take care of him.'_

When everyone was gone Tyra went over to her parents' bed and climbed into it curling in between them before sobbing uncontrollably. Hàkon quickly gathered his daughter in his arms while his mate wraped her paws and wings around them.

_'I don't want you to go yet' _she cried into her father's chest.

_'We have no choice hatchling, but we are not leaving you alone. You have family here, new friends….a possible mate' _her mother said and then chuckled when she felt her mate tighten his hold on their daughter.

"I guess I can't really say over my dead body in this case can I?" he said half kidding.

"No my love that ship has sailed, you'll just have to face that your daughter is a grown woman with a mate of her own," Eldrid replied.

Hàkon was quite for a few minutes before he hugged Tyra tighter if it was possible and sulked, "no I don't wanna."

The couple were relieved when they heard their daughter chuckle at their antics breaking the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Tyra, you are a wonderful daughter and honored our wishes to stay with us till our end. You have made us proud since the day you hatched and it has been an honor to watch you grow," Hàkon said before he kissed his daughter's head and laid his head down on the pillow.

_'I love you' _Tyra said before liking her father's cheek and nuzzling under her mother's chin. Finally she laid her head against her father's chest and closed her eyes.

_'And we love you our little queen' _Eldrid replied laying her head down also.

**…**

It was some time later that Toothless decided to check on Tyra pacing out front of the hut in worry for the girl. Reluctantly he walked into the hut and saw the family lying on the bed and for a moment and wondered what it was like to feel the love of a parent. He silently walked over to the bed and saw the peaceful sleeping face of Tyra and smiled. Movement below him caught Toothless' attention and looked down to see that Hàkon was awake and staring at him.

"Ya know passing away isn't a spectator sport," Hàkon said casually.

_'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in here' _Toothless said panicking and stepped back to leave.

"Hold it, get back here. I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you before I go," the Viking said freaking out the dragon a bit.

Toothless stared at him feeling nervous about speaking to the father of the girl he couldn't get off of his mind as of late.

"I need you to tell me something and I expect nothing less the truth," he whispered seriously.

Toothless quickly shifted into his human form and kneeled beside the man's bed and nodded to him to ask his question.

"It seems as though my daughter has grown rather fond of you lately so I need to know man to man….are you intending on mating with her?" Hàkon asked.

"I-I don't know I just know for sure that I'd do anything to support her as queen and that I'm fond of her to. So I guess the answer to your question is yes I'd like to but only if she'll have me," Toothless said honestly not sure what it was exactly that he shared with the girl.

"Good answer, but just remember if you hurt my little girl then my brothers are on strict orders to skin you alive are we clear?" Hàkon replied smiling at the dragon who nodded his head repeatedly.

"Good then you have my blessing and I leave her to you," Hàkon said before closing his eyes peacefully.

After they talked Toothless left to wait outside the hut, he wanted to be the first person Tyra saw when she came out of that hut. It was sunrise when Toothless heard the door click open and quickly woke up to come face to face with Tyra still in her dragon form. She looked at him with deep sadness in her deep blue eyes and in that moment as wrapped his wings around her he knew.

They were gone.

* * *

><p>My gosh that was a hard chapter to write I didn't realize it was so hard killing off your own characters :( Anyway please review and tell me what you<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Hello readers thank you for all your reviews you guys are great. I was excited to get to update so soon so enjoy the story

* * *

><p>Eira had found them first in a crumpled heap outside of her door, she had no idea how long the two Night Furies had been there but it was sight she wouldn't soon forget. She decided not to disturb their moment and turned back to Gobber's house where she had stayed the night to get the blacksmith. She figured it would be best to break the news to Stoick and Spitelout with as much support as she could provide, who better to be by his side at this moment then his best friend. It didn't take her long to return to his hut and walked in catching Gobber by surprise.<p>

"When?" he asked her when he saw the look on her face. Gobber may not be the most brilliant of Vikings but he was good at reading people.

"I'm not sure. The girl is in a heap in front of my hut with Toothless so I doubt she is taking this well," the healer explained trying not to cry at the memory of the heart broken child.

"Poor lass," Gobber mumbled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Eira and pulled her to his chest.

As professional as the healer tried to be she had a bad habit of getting attached to some of her patients, Hàkon and Eldrid were no exception. She had built a friendship with the couple in the short period of time she had with them and adored Tyra since she reminded Eria so much of herself as a young apprentice healer.

"Will you come with me to tell Stoick and Spitelout?" Eira asked almost desperately to her lover.

"Of course I will. He'll need back up to tell the village," Gobber said before kissing Eira's head and pulling away from give her an encouraging smile.

Gobber quickly got himself dressed and together Eria and he walked what felt like the longest trip to Stoick's hut to tell him the news. It didn't take Stoick long to answer the door and for a moment looked confused to see his old friends at his front door.

"Stoick, I'm sorry," was all Eira got out before Stoick nodded to her in reply understanding immediately what was going on.

Eira quickly stepped forward and pulled her friend into a tight hug and he hugged her back even tighter as he hid his face in her shoulder. Stoick could hardly breathe let alone ask the healer when his brother and his wife had passed until a tiny voice shook him from his stupor.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked as he noticed how serious all the adults looked.

Gobber patted Stoick on the shoulder before walking over to Hiccup and kneeling down in front of him and explained, "lad you know your uncle Hàkon and his wife were very ill when they came here. Last night sometime both he and Eldrid passed away to Valhalla in their sleep."

The blacksmith could see the telltale signs beginning, first the downward gaze followed the clenched fists and shakes, finally the bottom lip came out and the sniffling started. Before Gobber knew it he was picking up Hiccup into his strong arms and hid his tear stained face against his chest before turning back to his friend. He was basically in the same position except Stoick refused to cry especially with his son in the room no matter how much his chest hurt in that moment.

"Where's Tyra? I want Tyra and Toothless," Hiccup mumbled into Gobber's chest and looked to Stoick wondering what he wanted.

"The dragons are at the hut, I have no idea how long they have been there," Eira explained.

The chief pulled away from Eira giving her a grateful smile before turning to Gobber and taking his son from his friend.

"Hiccup I want you to go with Eira to the hut to see Tyra and Toothless while Gobber and I go talk to your uncle, alright?" Stoick said and hugged his son tight after he nodded in reply.

"Good lad," he added putting his son down and nodded to Eira before he and Gobber went to find Spitelout.

**…**

The two Night Furies had broken their embrace shortly after they heard the healer find them and just sat in front of the door. The girl could neither go back inside nor could she leave her self-appointed post guarding her parents' bodies and Toothless couldn't leave her. He tried to think of something, anything that he could say to Tyra to comfort her but he was never good at words so they sat in silence staring at the ground.

"Tyra!"

The two dragons looked up from their spot to see Hiccup running up to them. As soon as he was close enough to them he wrapped his tiny arms around Tyra's neck with an impressive strength for one his size. The dragon's resolve finally broke and she sobbed silently into the child's embrace as she wrapped her paws around him pulling him into her chest.

"It's gonna be ok. We're here," Toothless heard Hiccup whisper into her hair.

It amazed the Night Fury how easily his little human could express in a few words what he wanted to say to Tyra since she came out. Eira quickly followed Hiccup and kneeled down beside Tyra before gently placing a hand on the back of her neck.

"Tyra, I'd like to prepare your parents but I am unfamiliar with the death rituals of dragons," the healer explained trying to be as gentle as possible.

Toothless could see her struggling to wrap her head around what she was being asked and knew that although he might not be any good at comforting her he could at least do this for her.

The Night Fury quickly shifted into his human form before he walked over to the healer and explained, "we have no rituals, when we are killed by humans or eaten by the mad queen there is nothing to recover.

_'Do you want a human's death ritual for your mother?' _Toothless asked Tyra gently.

The girl hugged Hiccup tighter before she said _'yes…I want them to be together.'_

Toothless nodded to Eira and the healer nodded back in reply before turning to the girl and pet her neck gently.

"I will take care of them with upmost respect," Eira vowed to Tyra who nuzzled the woman's gratefully.

With a sympathetic smile Eira stood up and walked inside the hut to begin preparing the bodies for their funeral. Tyra heard the door click and sighed knowing she would have to tell the others what had happened. She nuzzled Hiccup a final time before gently shaking him off of her and standing at her full dragon height.

_'I must gather the others…they need to know as well' _Tyra said to Toothless who watched in astonishment as the girl pulled herself together and held her head high.

_'We will co-' _

_'No…thank you but no I must do this alone. After all I am queen and our people need to see me as a strong one in their grief' _Tyra explained before she turned and left to get the others.

"Where is she going?" Hiccup mumbled with tears still rolling down his gathered up his little human in his paws and cradled him like an infant as he sat on his haunches nuzzling the child comfortingly.

_'It's alright little one, she needs to go support her people. We will be right here when she gets back to support her'_ Toothless tried to explain but Hiccup just continued to silently cry into the dragon's chest for his loved ones and the pain they were in that he couldn't understand.

**…**

Many offered to help the brothers build a pyre for the couple which they gratefully accepted and by the end of the day it was built in an open space near the docks designated for the ceremony. Others did their part by creating a feast in the great hall to celebrate the lives of their new friends. The dragons at first were confused by it all until Tyra explained to them that the humans were having a ceremony to honor the memory of their queen and her mate followed by a feast to celebrate their lives. The dragons were grateful for all the work going into the celebration of their beloved queen as they mourned not only for her and Hàkon but their fates as well. Would the humans make them leave now? Would they let them stay?

Toothless was probably one of the most surprised of the dragons by the humans' efforts and amazed by the amount of thought and respect that went into everything for their ceremony. The sound of a horn took the Night Fury from his thoughts and he looked to see everyone gathering around the wooden structure he learned was a 'pyre'.

"That means the ceremony will start soon, we should find my dad," Hiccup said who had been sitting on the dragon's back all day not wanting to leave Toothless' side for even a minute.

For the ceremony Hiccup stood by his father's side while Toothless stood with the other dragons at the front of the crowdo. Spitelout along with other men from the tribe slowly carried the bodies of Eldrid and Hàkon to the alter where they gently laid them. When they returned to the crowd Stoick stepped forward in her human form and turned to face the Vikings.

"There is nothing I can say that you all don't already know about these two. They were fighters, lovers, leaders and parents. To some they were traitors to their kind but to me above all those things they were kin and I must right a wrong that was done to that kin some time ago," Stoick explained smiling as he nodded to Tyra.

"I send my brother and his mate off to Valhalla not as Hàkon the traitor and Eldrid the exiled ruler but as Hàkon the loyal, the man who fought for us even after we turned him away and his mate Eldrid, the true queen. I reimburse this betrayal by opening our home to their people and I declare this day forward that the dragons who wish to stay may call themselves clan," Stoick declared.

The crowd cheered in agreement both human and Viking alike with the declaration but Stoick only cared about one person in that moment. It was the girl staring back at him with sad eyes and a grateful smile. He smiled back as he walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace making her feel safe and reassured that everything was going to be ok.

"This isn't much but it's all I can do lass, welcome home," Stoick whispered into Tyra's ear and she tightened her hold on him unable to form the words 'thank you' to her uncle.

As the crowd died down the girl pulled away to stand in front of the crowd, Stoick saw determination and hope in her eyes that he didn't see a few moments ago. Everyone became silent when they saw the young woman stand before them with something to say.

"I will speak to you in this form so everyone can understand me," she began her voice noticeably soft.

"I'd like to thank everyone for this ceremony, my father's last wish to die in his home and mother's to die by his side were met respectfully and for that I along with the rest of the dragons who loved them are grateful. This day may be difficult for us but for them this was the first day of a new beginning for all of us for the better. New friends, a new home that doesn't float…" she said making the crowd chuckle a little.

"…and of course a new queen," she added and the crowd went silent once more.

"I mention this only because although we dragons hold no ceremonies for these things I feel a promise needs to be made to both the former queen and her people," she explained before walking over the pyre and grasping one of its polls.

"Hear me, I Tyra daughter of Eldrid ruler of the dragons and Hàkon the loyal of the hairy hooligans, swear on the souls of my parents to step forward as the true queen. I stand before you all as a queen who will not enslave her people but instead _be _a slave and guardian to her people and an allie to the tribe of my father. I will fight by your side from now until my end," the young woman swore to all those in front of her.

The crowd cheered but this time the dragons did not respond. It was not that they rejected the girl as their queen as she feared but were in shock for no queen before now had promised them protection or swore their life to them as she had just done. Tyra stood before them with no expression on her face but fear and uncertainty brewed inside her belly as she stared at her people who had not responded to her yet.

It was Toothless who stepped forward first and stood before Tyra and said _'keep your promise and we your people will reward you with loyalty, respect and love._

The Night Fury then bowed his head and touched his snout to the ground before her followed by the other dragons like a domino effect that mesmerized the Vikings. Tyra returned the bow to them before walking over to Toothless and raised his snout from the ground until he was looking at her in the eye before she smiled and turned to the others.

"This is the first and last time you will bow before this queen until her people feel she is in deserving of such respect," Tyra said and the dragon's rose from their positions feeling confident in their leader.

With that the dragons gathered on either side of the pyre and set it ablaze sending the ashes of the misfit couple into the sky so that their souls could be free. When the fire burnt out everyone gathered into the great hall to celebrate with a feast and regaled each other in amusing stories of their recently passed loved ones.

The dragons had their fun telling their versions of their adventures on the sea with the couple, Valka told stories of how Tyra terrorized her poor parents with the mischief she got into much to the new queen's displeasure and Stoick told tales of his brother's adventures. Toothless laid on the floor off to the side with a sleeping Hiccup in his paws and he couldn't help watching Tyra with his gaze. She looked so proud and strong in that moment, a completely different dragon from the one he held this morning as she sobbed. He wanted her more than ever and now he couldn't deny it but with that declaration with the other dragons would they accept him taking their now beloved queen as his mate.

_'She will protect our people and I will protect her and fight by her side, perhaps then I will be worthy of her' _he decided.

Just then something moving around below Toothless caught his attention and he looked down to see his little human squirming around to get comfortable. He couldn't help smiling down at the adorable creature in his paws and leaned down to nuzzle and purr at the boy until he was settled down and mumbling in his sleep.

_'He's so well behaved when he's asleep' _a voice teased and Toothless turned to see the owner was the same person who occupied his thoughts.

Tyra walked over and laid down next to him before nuzzling the little boy causing him to squirm a bit again.

"Nooo….nooo bad kitty that's my yak pie," Hiccup mumbled as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Toothless and Tyra just stared at each other before laughing uncontrollably at the little boy who was strange even in his sleep.

_'It is frightening to think about how easily attached you can become to these creatures when you only have such a short time with them' _Tyra mumbled to herself but Toothless heard her.

_'What do you mean? Your parents had a long time together"_ Toothless said confused.

Tyra looked at the other dragon in shock before she hesitantly asked, _"Toothless…you do know how long a dragon lives compared to a human don't you?"_

She saw the confusion in his eyes and knew the next thing she said would be difficult to say and explained, '_humans don't live any longer than 100 years if they are lucky to live that long…dragons live centuries. My father mated with a dragon and therefore shared her life span.'_

The look on the other dragon was heart breaking as he looked at her with a look that said _'tell me your lying.' _When her expression didn't change he knew it to be true, someday he was going to outlive his wonderfully strange, precious little human. Without a word Toothless laid his head down next to the little boy and nuzzled him gently.

_'I'm so sorry…I thought you knew I did not mean to upset you' _Tyra said upset nuzzling the dragon's head.

_'So then this will be it…when Hiccup dies he's gone forever and I am alone again' _Toothless said disturbed.

_'Wrong on both accounts I'm afraid' _Tyra replied and Toothless' head shot up and stared at her for an explanation.

_'Yes, Hiccup will someday grow up and get old before he will eventually pass away. However he will not be gone forever, he will live on in the love you have for him and the memories you share. Likely he will have hatchlings of his own and live on through them and perhaps even one day his soul will reincarnate into another wonderful little boy. As for you being alone, as long as I am queen you Toothless will never be alone. I will not allow it' _she explained.

Before Tyra could wonder if what she said was any comfort to the dragon, she found herself being licked and nuzzled by the other dragon.

_'Toothless?' _she asked him confused by his actions.

_'Promise me something' _he whispered to her.

_'Promise me you will always be by my side…help me watch over him as he grows up and has a family of his own.'_

If Tyra were in her human form she'd be blushing, if she didn't know any better she'd say this was a proposal to be mates. To be honest if it was she didn't think she could say no, not to him.

_'Do you really want that with me?' _she asked hopefully.

_'Yes' _he replied feeling uneasy by her silence.

Tyra knew she wanted that more than anything but this was not the time to be thinking of a mate so with a heavy sigh she leaned forward and touched her nuzzle to his.

_'I promise to help you watch over him along with our people and I can promise you will never be alone but please understand that I cannot be by your side just yet' _she said the sadness evident in her tone.

Toothless couldn't help the smile that played on his lips when he heard the words _'just yet' _it was hope for the Night Fury, she would save herself for him so how could he not wait for her.

_'I understand, I will wait for you my queen' _he replied making her smile.

They pulled away from each other and smiled before a certain little boy decided to kill the mood by flopping around some more.

"So that's what purple smells like," he mumbled in his sleep making the two Night Furies go into fits of laughter once again.

**…**

A nightmare once again licked at its injury cursing the human that injured him, he would have his revenge he just needed a plan. Just as he was once again cursing the humans a nadder dropped in front of him with a smile.

_'What do you want?' _the nightmare demanded of the newcomer believing it to be the one he flew into battle with. However he saw that the colouring of this one's scales were different.

_'I'm here for the same thing you want. We are going to steal the brat and bring it to the queen.'_

* * *

><p>Alright readers that's all for now don't forget to review. Till text time take care friends :)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Decided to touch up this chapter since there were a few spelling errors that bothered me lol

* * *

><p>The dragons and Vikings were once again gathered in the great hall to discuss their attack on the queen. The Night Furies were being the translators between the two species as they had been debating on how they were to attack all morning.<p>

"From what the dragons tell us the best attack is to surround the island since she has eyes around it, and besides the fact that this creature is larger than life we'll need all the help we can get just to take her down. Unfortunately any other dragon clans that I know of would take at least a month to get to leaving Berk vulnerable. Uncle, are you certain there are no other human tribes that could assist us?" Tyra asked Stoick.

"Yes, we could contact them but by the time boats reached their islands and _if _they agreed it would take weeks for them to get here," the chief replied rubbing his eyes.

The room was silent for quite some time as everyone mumbled different ideas but quickly dismissed them when they didn't work. Meanwhile in the back of the room the children of Berk were quietly listening to what they adults were saying.

"Screw backup I'll just go and glare the dragon down with my manliness and smash it's skull with my fist," Snotlout said smashing his fist into his other hand.

"Ya know that just might work," Ruffnut piped up surprising the other kids.

"Really?" Astrid replied praying that this was a joke.

"Oh ya I agree. Ya see guys, Snotlout here is so ugly and smelly that if his face doesn't scare the dragon to death the smell should choke it out nicely," Tuffnut said in a matter of fact tone before the twins burst into laughter.

Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs were trying not to laugh at their friend who was glaring at the twins for the comment. Another chuckle behind them caught their attention and they all turned to see a Nightmare chuckling before he realized he had an audience.

_'What? It was funny' _the Nightmare growled at them as he gave them a look.

"What I don't get is why they just don't ask the dragons to help," Hiccup said getting everyone's attention.

"That could work," Astrid said in agreement remembering the idea from the dinner they had the night the Night Furies came.

"Ya, your right. See guys that's why he's my cousin, genius runs in the family," Snotlout bragged making Hiccup blush a little and the other roll their eyes.

Before anyone could stop him Snotlout jumped onto a table and put two fingers in his mouth before letting out a huge whistle that got everyone's attention.

"Listen up! Hiccup has an idea that you guys should hear," the boy shouted to the room before he pulled Hiccup onto the table with him.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup whispered to Snotlout in shock.

"You need to tell them your idea Hiccup," Fishlegs said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How? I'm not very loud and they can't even see me," Hiccup replied.

"Well then speak up idiot," Tuffnut said crossing his arms.

Hiccup just sighed, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh ya they can't see him right? Snotlout give the man a life," Ruffnut said.

"On it," the boy replied before he crouched down low enough to put Hiccup onto his shoulders and lifted him up so he could be seen over the crowd. Hiccup yelped in surprise as he was lifted high up into the air and his eyes bugged out of his head when he saw all eyes on him.

"Uh..hi," he said nervously.

"You're good to go tell them Hiccup," Astrid encouraged him.

Hiccup looked down at the other kids who were all nodding in agreement with Astrid and then back to all the people who were giving him their undivided attention.

"Well speak up lad, what is it you wish to say?" one of the Vikings hollered from the crowd followed by murmurs of agreement.

"I uh…I think maybe if we ask the dragons we could fly to the other tribes and then it won't take as long," Hiccup said feeling more confident as he spoke.

"Time wise it's a fine idea but what if the tribes think they are being attacked by dragons?" someone else hollered in the crowd.

"What about if they saw Vikings riding the dragons, maybe they wouldn't attack if they saw that," Hiccup replied.

"Boy, do we look like horses?" one of the Night Furies said irritated at the idea.

"N-no, not like that. The humans would be riders ya but not to ride you like a horse but to watch out for you like a partner," Hiccup explained quickly silencing the room. The little boy didn't know what to make of the silence and looked down at Snotlout to see if he knew but he just shrugged back in return and urged Hiccup to keep talking.

"Your rider is your partner and you are their partner to; so you protect and trust each other like a family…after all isn't that what we're doing now?" the little boy explained standing taller as he spoke.

He waited hesitantly for somebody, anybody to say something before he started to become self-conscious and immediately looked into the crowd for Toothless. Even in his dragon form Hiccup could tell the Night Fury was smiling proudly at him as the dragon walked over to him and the others and stood beside him supportively.

"You would ride with him boy and trust him with your life? Do you think he trusts you?" a Viking asked still uncertain.

"Of course we're like brothers," Hiccup replied without a second thought.

The crowd murmured among themselves about the idea and the pros and cons of accomplishing such a thing to gain allies.

"Why don't we leave it to a vote then," Stoick boomed over the crowd to which they nodded in reply.

"All in favor say Ai," he commanded.

"Ai!" he heard in reply across the room.

"All opposed say Neh," he yelled.

The only one to object was Mildew and since everyone was choosing to ignore him anyway the decision was settled. Everyone suddenly began discussing how partners were to be chosen and how training would happen. Tyra looked around in amazement, the excitement in the room giving her chills as she looked over to Hiccup and Toothless smiling.

_'Great job' _she mouthed to Hiccup when she caught his gaze and applauded him as she nodded her head to him making the boy blush.

_'You did good hatchling' _Toothless growled gently to the boy as he nuzzled him feeling happy as he thought about what Hiccup said about them being brothers.

_'Yes, my precious little brother' _he thought fondly of the child.

"Excuse me can the cuddle fest wait till I'm _not_ trying to balance on a table with someone on my shoulders," Snotlout said in a disgruntled tone.

_'What's that? Make it harder? Ok' _the Night Fury teased as he tickled the boy with his paws making Snotlout start snickering.

"Woh," Hiccup yelped as he started being twisted side to side.

"HA HA HA H-Hiccup tell him to s-stop I'm gonna pee HA HA HA," Snotlout struggled to say between laughs. Finally the Night Fury noticed that Snotlout was losing his grip on Hiccup's legs and stopped his torturing. The young Viking glared at the dragon as he put his little cousin back on solid ground making Toothless snicker as much as a dragon could.

"You're a jerk of a dragon you know that," Snotlout growled at the dragon.

_'It's a gift' _Toothless replied before turning his attention back to Hiccup.

Snotlout glared at the dragon's retreating form with Hiccup at his side when a warm puff of air caught his attention and turned to come face to face with a Nightmare.

"You again. What do you want?" he scoffed fearlessly remembering the dragon that made him go in the shelter the night of the raid as he crossed his arms.

The Nightmare gave him a toothy grin before knocking the boy off the table and pinning him to the floor with his enormous paw. The boy looked a little scared before the dragon leaned his snout down on to the child's belly and began tickling him mercilessly. He had watched the Night Fury torture the boy and thought it looked like fun so he decided to try it for himself.

"Ah! I'm really gonna pee now!" Snotlout shouted as he laughed out loud.

"Baha! It appears someone has chosen Snotlout as their partner," someone joked from nearby.

_'Me? Partnered with this annoying creature?'_ The Nightmare thought as he stopped his assault to look over the child in his grasp.

He never forgot the hatchling with large muscles that covered an even bigger heart. Surely this child who he now knew as Snotlout should have someone as a partner that could keep his cocky nature in check but also to make sure he didn't get himself killed using his big heart and big muscles to protect the other humans.

"Get off me you hook fanged freak of nature," the boy said pulling him from his thoughts.

_'Hook fang am I? Well hook fang this brat'_ the dragon said before continuing his attack but this time bringing his tail around for some fun and used it to get under the boy's shirt to find more ticklish spots.

**…**

Toothless carried Hiccup on his back as he walked just ahead of Valka and Stoick as they travelled home from the dinner at the great hall that night. He didn't entirely know what was going on with those two but they seemed happy together and decided they needed alone time. The dragon did envy them a bit in regard to the fact that one of them was a leader and yet they did not have to sacrifice their love to be together and was even supported by their clan. Why couldn't it be this simple with the dragons?

"Toothless are you playing match maker?" The Night Fury turned his head to look at the little boy giving him a knowing smile.

_'What of it? They both deserve to be happy with a mate and you little one should have a mother to care for you' _the Night Fury growled as he nodded his head making the boy giggle. Hiccup shook his head at his friend's confession before twisting himself so that he was able to see his father and the nice lady.

"Daddy, are we walking Valka home?" he asked when they hit the crossroads, one way led to Kelda's hut where Valka was staying and the other to their hut.

The two adults looked at each other not really sure before Stoick said, "Come for a bit and I will walk you home."

"Are you certain? It is late as it is and you'd be leaving your sleeping boy alone when you walked me home," the woman replied.

"Valka, my son is protected by a dragon who believes him as precious and rare to the world as I do. Hiccup's safety is never questioned with him around…however if said dragon could stop _scratching up my home _that would be great," the chief explained.

The humans heard a growl up ahead indicating Toothless heard Stoick, it distinctly sounded like he said, "ya ya whatever."

The group walked in silence until they arrived at the hut and Toothless immediately climbed the stairs up to the child's bedroom and plopped him into his bed. Hiccup crossed his arms not looking impressed by any means.

_'Come little one it's time to sleep'_ Toothless growly sternly recognizing this familiar bedtime rebellion.

"I'm not tired," the boy said in a matter of fact tone.

The Night Fury accepted the challenge with a smirk and used his snout to gently shove the boy forcing him to lie down on his pillow.

_'Oh look at that you must have be sleepy now, I'll tuck you in' _Toothless growled sarcastically as he used his teeth to pull the blanket to the boy's chin and tucked the rest of the blanket underneath him.

Hiccup squirmed and kicked the blanket off before sitting up again and crossed his arms again but this time with a glare.

"I'm not sleepy," he said emphasizing each word amusing the dragon.

"I wanna stay up with the grownups," Hiccup decided and jumped out of his bed opposite of where Toothless was standing.

_'Hey! Get back here' _Toothless demanded before he chased after the giggling boy who thought this was a delightful game.

Downstairs Stoick and Valka stared at the ceiling where the stomping and giggling were coming from with amused expressions.

"Poor bugger," Stoick said out loud sympathetically.

"Been on bed time duty for 6 years and not once has it ever gone smoothly," he explained with a chuckle.

"I think I'll go give him a hand, I know a thing or two about stubborn hatchlings at bed time," Valka said laughing.

Stoick smiled as he watched her go and couldn't help but wonder how much trouble Tyra was as a little girl. After all that stubborn Haddock nature tended to run from generation to generation and was never easily swayed.

When Valka got to the top of the stairs and opened the door she tried desperately not to laugh at the sight before her. Toothless had finally caught Hiccup by the middle of the back of his shirt looking like a cat holding a kitten that was squirming desperately to get away from the irritated adult.

"No, no, no," Hiccup repeated over and over squirming in his captor's grasp.

_'Yes, yes, yes' _Toothless replied irritated.

Hiccup smiled when he came up with an idea and twisted his body so he could tickle under the dragon's neck. Toothless dropped to the floor from the happiness of the sudden chin scratch causing his grip on the child to loosen. Hiccup quickly got up and ran over to Valka before hiding behind her skirt.

"Save me! He's trying to make me go to sleep," Hiccup cried between giggles.

"Oh the horror, the horror," she replied in mock despair as she scooped up the child in her arms and cradled him to her chest. Toothless looked up from his spot looking extremely unimpressed with his hatchling at the moment and a little embarrassed by his defeat.

"I can take it from here," Valka said to him sympathetically before Toothless left the room grumbling in his dragon tongue.

"You young man are not very nice to your friend," the woman said giving the boy a look. Hiccup just gave her a mischievous smile as she walked over to the bed and sat on it. Thinking quickly she came up with a fail proof plan to get the boy to sleep.

"How about we make a deal you and I?" she said.

"I'm listening," Hiccup replied intrigued.

"Give me five minutes to get you to go to sleep and if I don't you can stay up as long as you like, deal?" she explained and smirked when Hiccup replied with a nod confident he would not lose.

"Alright get comfy," she said tucking the boy into his bed.

Valka smiled at the little boy as she began to hum and run her fingers through his baby soft hair. Before long she began to sing a lullaby that had been stuck in her head since her memories slowly began to surface.

_'__The sky is dark and the hills are white  
>As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;<br>And this is the song the storm-king sings,  
>As over the world his cloak he flings:<br>"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"  
>He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:<br>"Sleep, little one, sleep."_

As she sang suddenly images began to flash in her head of a baby in a cradle that looked very much like the boy that laid in the bed in front of her. She remembers watching over the baby as she stirs something over the pot that hangs over the fire, the home looking very much like the one she is in now.

_On yonder mountain-side a vine  
>Clings at the foot of a mother pine;<br>The tree bends over the trembling thing,  
>And only the vine can hear her sing:<br>"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
>What shall you fear when I am here?<br>Sleep, little one, sleep."_

She remembers the smile that come to her lips every time she hears the creak of the door but does not turn around from her chore, only sighs as two strong arms wrap around her waist.

She remembers trying to sound irritated as she says, "you're late."

She remembers she always ends up laughing when he replies, "and you're beautiful as ever, now quit pretending you're mad and give us a kiss."

_The king may sing in his bitter flight,  
>The pine may croon to the vine to-night,<br>But the little snowflake at my breast  
>Liketh the song I sing the best, -<br>"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
>Weary thou art, anext my heart;<br>Sleep, little one, sleep."_

She remembers looking up into the face of the one she loves and seeing…

"Stoick," she whispers out loud as tears come to her eyes.

"Valka, are you alright? Do you need me to take you home?" Stoick asks surprising her as she looks up to see him at the door.

"I am home," she replies simply still in shock before she runs over to the chief and embraces him tightly.

"Do…do you remember?" Stoick asked hesitantly not wanting to give himself false hopes.

"Yes, my love I remember now," she replies and feels herself being held onto tightly.

"You're late," Stoick states in a teasing manner.

"And you're as handsome as ever now quit pretending to be mad and give us a kiss," she teases back before pulling her husband into a kiss.

_*Whistle*_

The couple are so captured in the moment that they don't realize they have an audience until they hear the noise. They turn around to see an amused dragon that somehow snuck back in the room sitting beside a shocked little boy.

"Thanks for killing the moment ya devil," Stoick hisses at Toothless knowing damn well he was the one who whistled.

_'Anytime' _Toothless growls in reply smirking before leaving the room to give the family some privacy.

"You're my mama?" Hiccup asks hesitantly.

"Yes, forgive me for taking so long to get back to you Hiccup," she said gently.

Hiccup jumped out of bed and wrapped his tiny arms around the woman's neck as she clung to him just as tightly. Stoick sat on the bed side his wife and pulled his family into his arms feeling bliss at having them together again.

"Mama…you still have one minute to get me to go to sleep before I win the bet," Hiccup said after a while and pulled away from his mother smirking.

The woman stared at him for a moment before she matched his smirk and said, "Hiccup, you've got one minute to go to sleep or you're grounded from flying for three days."

"Oh boy am I tired well goodnight," the child replied leaning forward on his mother's chest with closed eyes and made snoring sounds.

The two Vikings laughed at the child's antics before kissing him on the head and tucking him in for the night. The pair thought nothing of the Night Fury leaping into the child's bed and curling around their son as they left. Toothless watched them leave and the envy that he had for them earlier disappeared because he knew as he watched over the small family that the happiness they now had was earned through for their suffering.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter you know what to do. Till next time friends :)<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

So when I re-edited the last chapter I forgot to add the thank you to Thor-Born for planting the ideas of dragon colonies and asking the other humans for help in my head. Also I'm glad so many people liked the bed time scene it was based off every time I help my sister put my 3 year old niece to bed, it's an awful experience and she's lucky she's cute lol. Anyway glad you all love this and on with the story!

* * *

><p>The plans had been underway to fly to the other tribes to ask for their help in their assault against the mad queen. It was taking some time to find partners for the members of their now much larger tribe but so it was certainly going well. As Stoick oversaw the process he couldn't help but find it amusing how it seemed like the dragon picked their partner simply by smelling out the humans and using it to find traits in them that they found useful in a partner. Then there were pairs that treated each other more like a beloved sibling or child like the children and Hiccup were treated by their dragons. It was if there was an immediate protective instinct that came over the creatures when it came to their tiny friends.<p>

The Gronkle that paired with Fishlegs would follow the boy's every move and would on occasion begin licking at the boy's face and hair when she noticed it even the least bit dirty. The boy would often reply in a whine calling the dragon by the name he had given her which was Meatlug.

The Nadder that joined them after the raid seemed to enjoy Astrid's company quite a bit. It started off with her simply watching the girl curiously as she played and then slowly would get closer and closer until one day Astrid asked the dragon if she wanted to play with her. Before either of them knew it the girls were joined at the hip and always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Astrid called the Nadder Storm Fly and according to Toothless the Nadder affectionately called the child little star.

The Zippleback had an instant attraction to the twins, not only because they as a pair were one of a kind but also because of their mischievous nature. The attached dragon heads were amused by the names the children had given them which was Barf and Belch. Even though they now knew their names the Zippleback still liked calling them the head slammers and together they were a force to be reckoned with.

Snotlout and the Nightmare had been one of the more amusing pairs to watch bond together since everyone was pretty sure they didn't like each other. Slowly it seemed they seemed to find the best in each other and seemed to act as brothers. Hookfang as Snotlout called the beast seemed to fit the roll of the older brother perfectly. When it came to him picking on the boy that was fine but the one time he caught older boys pushing his human around it didn't go over so well. It was now common knowledge that anyone who tried to mess with Snotlout would find their backsides feeling the wrath of Hookfang.

Then of course there was Toothless and Hiccup, the original dragon and rider and the pair whose friendship changed the lives of many for the better. The Night Fury's affection towards the little boy could be seen in one light as the role of the affectionate older brother but in another could also be easily seen as the protective father. In either light Hiccup adored that dragon from the bottom of his big heart and had for the most part forgotten about how sad and lonely he was before Toothless came into his life.

_'Yes, the world will be a very different place for these children' _Stoick thought as he watched the humans interacting with the dragons. The chief's thoughts were interrupted by two arms wrapping around his middle and a head pressing into his back.

"I'm proud of you," the voice said and Stoick smiled knowing it was the voice of his beloved wife.

"Why would that be? I don't think I've done anything of great consequence," Stoick replied turning to he was face to face with Valka.

"My modest husband, you have opened your mind in the name of bringing peace to your people. Hiccup's vision is coming to life because you took it seriously instead of telling him it was a silly idea, our son's confidence has grown from the seed you planted and for that I am proud," Valka explained.

"Surely it was the dragon that planted that seed, I'm the true monster that crushed his dreams in my grief instead of listening to him," Stoick huffed in reply looking away ashamed of the past.

Valka would not let her husband lose himself in his darkness and tilted his chin to look at her and said, "you may have made mistakes Stoick but I think you have come a long way from the broken man that you seem to believe you think you are. The seed that Toothless planted in our child was trust and friendship, but how _you _saw Hiccup was what our son cherished and it is his motivation to try as hard as he does."

Stoick seemed to stay quiet contemplating what his wife was saying when he sighed and asked, "do you think he will still care so much for my approval when he grows up and looks back on the kind of man his father was?"

The Viking woman followed her husband's gaze to where their son sat on the ground drawing while Toothless lay curled around him and watching him work.

She smiled before turning back to the chief and said, "count on it my love. When our son looks back on the man his father was he will remember him as a strong and good man who loved him and always fought his hardest for him and learned from his mistakes."

"I hope your right," he replied grasping her hands in his before gently kissing Valka's forehead.

"Of course I am Stoick I'm your wife," Valka said making her husband chuckle.

**…**

Today was the day, a small handful of people were chosen to travel with Stoick to go to the tribe leaders for help; the group consisted of Spitelout, Hookfang, Valka, Tyra, Hiccup and Toothless.

They were just getting ready for take-off when Stoick noticed the group of very unhappy children and dragons who had very much wanted to go on the trip. Snotlout imperticular since his dad and his new friend got to go but he had to stay behind.

"I'm sorry but I said I was only taking a small group, if the group is to big then the tribe will think it's a raid and I won't put you all in danger," Stoick explained to them.

He watched as the others rolled their eyes at him but Snotlout just seemed to stare at the ground still feeling sore about the whole thing. Hookfang tried to bump his arm to get his attention but the little boy would not budge.

_'Don't be a baby, we'll be right back' _he growled at the boy annoyed.

Snotlout still remained facing away from the dragon staring at the ground but slowly turned his head in Hookfang's direction and mumbled, "take care of my dad ok? Mom and Gustav will be sad if you guys don't come home."

Suddenly it dawned on the Nightmare that his partner wasn't pouting like a brat that he couldn't go on this adventure, he was being a little boy scared for his dad but didn't want to make it obvious. Hookfang felt a little bad for not noticing it earlier but could now smell it full force. He snorted warm air at the boy to get his attention and waited until the hatchling was turned around and looking him in the eye before he nodded to the boy promising to bring his dad home ok.

Snotlout smirked a bit before adding, "you better come home to, it'll be annoying trying to find a replacement."Hookfang smirked at the boy knowing that in Snotlout that meant _'I don't want you to get hurt either.'_

Hiccup was saying goodbye to Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins all who were not happy being left behind. Astrid was the only one to walk over and pull the boy into a hug before telling him to be safe.

"Don't worry I'll be with Toothless," Hiccup assured her confidently.

"This is stupid, what's the point of having dragons if we can't fly them anywhere?" Tuffnut said as his sister nodded in agreement.

"It's just this time cause the dragon and human alliance is still so new….still wish we could go through," Fishlegs said before he quickly found himself staring into the stern eyes of his dragon.

_'Like you just said this will be dangerous, Hiccup shouldn't even be going but he must since this is his plan. There will be no unnecessary danger for the other hatchlings' _Meatlug scolded the boy who seemed to understand the dragon and tilted his head so it was facing the ground.

"Hiccup! We're leaving," Stoick called to his son and Hiccup quickly went over to Toothless and climbed on his back.

The chief had wanted to ride with them feeling uneasy about a little boy riding alone on the dragon. However he knew that if he did and they were attacked then the extra weight on the dragon would put his son in more danger so another Night Fury stepped forward and offered the human chief to ride with him which he gratefully accepted.

When everyone was settled the dragons took to the skies and flew towards the first tribe of humans that Stoick felt would be the easiest to talk to which was led by none other than Oswald the agreeable. Hiccup seemed uncomfortable about going there by the way he slouched on Toothless' back and picked at his scales.

_'Why are you so nervous?' _the Night Fury wondered as he glanced over to Tyra helplessly.

_'What's wrong?' _she asked him concerned.

_'It's Hiccup, he's been fidgeting since he found out where we're going first. I'm worried, what if these people have a history of being unkind to him' _Toothless explained.

Tyra just smiled at Toothless and replied _'you really think they would try to be unkind to him with you by his side?'_

The other Night Fury thought about it for a minute before a grin found its way onto his face. Tyra was right, if anyone was foolish enough to try to harm his hatchling in his presence they would have another thing coming.

The rest of the trip remained for the most part silent other than the odd '_are we there yet?' _from the little boy who had yet to be on such a long journey let alone on a flight. Deciding to find his own fun Hiccup decided it would be a good idea to start flicking the dragon's ear, not realizing how annoying it was for his friend. Toothless quickly shook off the offending hand but the child persistently went after his ear. Deciding to be a bit more forceful this time the dragon gently smacked his ear at the boy to let him know he didn't like the assault on his ear. This seemed to stop the child for a while before the boy attacked the other ear with his annoying flicking.

_'Knock it off!' _Toothless finally growled at human before flicking the boy's ear with his tail fin.

"Hey!" Hiccup said in annoyance.

Deciding revenge was in order the boy flicked both of the dragon's ears at the same time earning a growl from Toothless. The dragon was really annoyed now and began spinning round and round making his passenger dizzy as he held on for dear life.

"I don't feel so good," Hiccup said after his little ride.

_'Well that's what you get now sit still and behave' _Toothless scolded before feeling someone staring at him and saw Tyra smirking at him.

_ 'You know he's only gonna get worse if you don't do anything about it' _Tyra said.

_'It is not my job to entertain him, besides I think he's learned his-"_

**_'Pop'_**

Toothless was interrupted by Hiccup's new way to entertain himself which consisted of him making popping noises with his lips and tapping on the dragon's scales.

Stoick and Spitelout had been listening to the commotion and already knew where this was going, Hiccup always seemed to love bugging people when he was bored. The brothers sighed knowing was only gonna get worse before it got better.

**_'Pop' _**

**_'Tap, tap'_**

**_'Pop'_**

**_'Tap, tap'_**

_'Hiccup knock it off' _the dragon growled and for a moment Toothless thought he would listen until…

"Mmmm no," the boy replied to the dragon's growl knowing very well this was annoying his 'older brother.'

**_'Pop' _**

**_'Tap, tap'_**

**_'Pop'_**

**_'Tap, tap'_**

_'Stop it!' _he growled again.

"Make me," the boy replied followed once again by his new game.

**_'Pop' _**

**_'Tap, tap'_**

**_'Pop'_**

**_'Tap, tap'_**

Toothless looked back over to Tyra who was trying desperately not to laugh at the other dragon and simply shook her head.

_'I told you' _she scolded.

Toothless huffed at her in annoyance before he looked over his shoulder at the boy with a dark glare as Hiccup returned his glare with a bright and happy smile.

_'Stop it.' _Toothless said.

"Nope," Hiccup replied popping the p.

_'I mean it Hiccup knock it off!' _

'I'm boooooooored," the boy whined.

_'I don't care knock it off or I'll really give you something to whine about' _the irritated dragon replied.

Hiccup blew a raspberry at the dragon who could only stare back with his mouth in shock, flabbergasted by the action. He retaliated by blowing one right back at Hiccup who laughed at the dragon before blowing another raspberry at his friend. Soon the pair were in an all-out raspberry war to see who could out raspberry the other until Stoick stepped in.

"HEY! IF YOU TWO DON'T BUTTON UP WE ARE TURNING THIS TRIP AROUND AND GOING STRAIGHT HOME. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

"No." _'No' _The pair mumbled at the same time with their heads lowered.

At last the travelling party were in silence much to the chief's pleasure when his son once again broke the silence.

"I gotta pee."

**…**

After the short stop they were traveling again and thankfully the island was now in sight but this was where they had to be careful. Stoick travelled ahead of the group wanting to be the most visible as possible, so he could appear friendly. They had barely gotten within 100 feet of the island when arrows began coming their way and shouting could be heard.

"Get your heads down and stay back!" Stoick said as more arrows were shot at them.

Toothless could hear Hiccup whimper as one narrowly missed his head and a few pieces of the child's hair could be seen floating gently through the air.

_'How dare they?' _Toothless growled.

His protective instincts were going into over drive as he felt the fear coming from the boy that clung tightly onto the dragon's neck. He wanted to go in and kill every single one of them but the precious cargo on his back kept him from doing anything.

_'It's alright, let Stoick handle this' _Tyra said trying to get Toothless to calm down.

Handle the situation Stoick did as he guided the Night Fury through the arrows and got close enough to let the humans see that the dragon did not ride alone.

"Hold your fire!" a voice said and out came Oswald the leader of the berserkers shocked to see his long-time friend riding a dragon.

"Stoick, forgive me all I saw was the dragon," the chief apologized still in shock at the sight of the Night Fury.

"No harm done old friend, I understand but if you don't mind I'd like the others to join us," Stoick replied pointing to the other dragons that carried other humans that Oswlad couldn't quite make out from the distance.

"Of course…but your friends, are they-"

"Very safe, they are actually the reason I'm here," Stoick explained as he motioned for the others to land.

"What do you mean Stoick?" Oswald asked as the dragons landed revealing their riders.

The man was in awe as he saw the magnificent creatures land and let their passengers off before the Night Furies shifted into human forms.

"Oswald, meet our new allies," Stoick said simply.

The dragons all bowed their heads except for Toothless. He simply glared angrily at the man and the other humans that surrounded them as he protectively held onto Hiccup's hand.

* * *

><p>I do love the dragon torture scenes lol this one was just to fun to pass up. Anyway please review and tell me your thoughts, till next time friends :)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone I'm back again. I hope you are all enjoying your long weekend and thank you again for the reviews. Small warning in this chapter there is hinting of punishment by spanking because let's face it vikings weren't known for talking it out. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand Stoick, how could you have sided with those creatures? By Thor a dragon killed your wife and now you let one protect your son! It's insane," Oswald said in shock.<p>

Toothless meanwhile was still furious from the attack on them and how close they had gotten to harming his hatchling. Now the human dare question the loyalty of the dragons and the worthiness of him being by Hiccup's side, no the dragon was certainly not happy with these people and made no attempts to hide it either.

_'I know your upset but be civil, they are friends with the human tribe and we will need their help for the battles ahead' _Tyra explained to him in the dragon language.

_'They wear the bones of those of our kind that they've slaughtered like trophies and yet we are the ones that must be civil' _Toothless replied in a cold tone.

The dragon queen gave the other Night Fury a warning look before she stepped forward and cautiously approached the other human chief while the men spoke.

"Oswald this war isn't with who we thought it was, there is so much more to this than we knew," Stoick explained before beckoning for Valka to come to his side.

"My wife lives old friend, _saved_ by dragons and cared for until she could come back to me," the chief explained smiling as his long lost love.

"Valka? How? What is going on Stoick?" the flabbergasted man demanded.

"Perhaps I can explain," Tyra's voice cut in as she approached the group.

The young woman stepped forward and nodded to Oswald with an emotionless expression on her face, the man was mesmerized by the girl in front of him but also terrified of her. He knew damn well that this was no ordinary girl but a very good disguise of one. If not for her intense blue eyes he would have been none the wiser to the fact that she was a dragon.

"You need not fear me, you and your people are safe from us," she said trying to put the man at ease.

"Pfft, of course I need not fear you foolish girl I've killed more of your kind in my youth alone then I have any other creature," Oswald boasted.

"I hope you bring this gift of killing our kind with you if you so choose to come into battle with us Chief Oswald. What we're going up against I assure you has killed more of both of our kind than you have of dragons in your short lifetime," Tyra explained seriously not in the least bit letting it show that the comment bothered her.

Oswald was taken by surprise by what the girl was saying to him and suddenly became quite interested in what it was that Stoick was up against. He looked at his childhood friend whose face couldn't have been more serious before turning his gaze back to the young woman.

"Very well. Stoick, you and your party are welcome to come to my home to discuss this matter…Hiccup my son will be there, you remember him don't you?" Oswald said.

"How could I forget Dagur?" Hiccup replied with a grin plastered on his face as he squeezed Toothless' hand tight.

The Night Fury looked down at his little friend confused as he smelt the fear radiating off the little boy at the mention of this 'Dagur' person. He decided he would stay close to Hiccup just to be on the safe side as their group traveled to the home of Oswald the Agreeable and his family. Along the way the dragons couldn't help the growls that escaped their throats as they saw the bones and carcasses of all of the dragons. The humans were using every inch of the remains of the dragons for some kind of use whether it was for tools, weapons, armor or something else that greatly disturbed the dragons.

The Night Furies and the Nightmare stopped walking to look on in horror as the humans ripped the flesh from the dead dragon's bones only to throw it onto a slab that had smoke coming out of it.

_'Please tell me they are not doing what I think their doing' _Tyra begged to whoever in the universe could hear her plea.

However it was not answered as the dragons observed the humans actually eating cooked dragon meat and almost became sick. The humans stopped when they noticed that their dragon companions and Hiccup were not with them and turned to find them looking horrified. They walked over in confusion and when they saw what the dragons and Hiccup had been looking at all but Oswald looked shocked and appalled at the scene.

"What's the matter with you all?" the berserker chief asked confused.

"Chief Oswald you eat dragons?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

"Of course and we use every little piece for something useful. I assure you none of that beast will go to waste," he explained proudly still not understanding why everyone looked so disgusted.

_'Good to know' _Hookfang growled sarcastically.

"Honestly Stoick what is the matter with you all, you look as though we're eating your cl-" Oswald stopped himself when it finally dawned on him about why this was such a problem.

"Right, beg your pardon. Guess no more dragon stew for us eh?" the man apologized laughing nervously.

_'Catches on quick doesn't he?' _Toothless growled in the dragon language as the others nodded in reply.

Even poor Tyra's resolve was starting to dim at the situation they were in and couldn't help nodding as well. She couldn't believe it, this man was her uncle's amazing ally? The girl could only pray that her uncle knew what he was doing and that they would all make it home alive and not end up on a smoker turning into jerky.

The group continued in an uncomfortable silence until they arrived at a hut where a woman and a little boy hesitantly came out of. The woman looked confused and terrified at the sight of her husband surrounded by dragons and the chief of the hooligan tribe.

"Oswald what is going on?" the woman demanded.

"Bera, calm yourself they are my guests. You remember Stoick and Valka," the man said as they approached the home.

"Y-yes of course," she said in shock as the group walked past her until she set her eyes on Hookfang.

"Beast! You dare try to enter my home," she hollered reaching for her broom to wack the dragon.

The berserker held the broom back much to his wife's dismay as the dragon growled at the woman and entered the hut.

"They are all dragons and Stoick assures me that everything will make sense soon," he explained to the woman.

Bera's eyes widened at the relaxation that the other strangers she just let into her home were in fact dragons as well and turned her gaze from her husband to stare at them in disbelief.

"Impossible," she managed to get out of her mouth before her husband took her face in his hands to turn her gaze back to him.

"It is apparently and I know this is a shock but I need you to focus Bera. Take the boys to the hall to get some lunch while we talk," he explained.

Bera nodded her head in understanding before calling to the two children to come with her to the great hall for a meal. Imagine the couple's shock when one of the strange men with black hair and intense green eyes pulled Hiccup closer to his side protectively and growled menacingly at the pair of them.

_'Like hel I'm letting _my _human hatchling go anywhere with you murderers' _the Night Fury growled at the humans.

Between Hiccups unexplained fear of the one known as Dagur and watching the humans destroy dragon bodies he was not feeling so inclined to let his little friend out of his sight.

"Toothless let him go he is safe here," Stoick said gently knowing the dragon's protective nature was going into over drive from being in this place.

The dragon was in a rock and a hard place as he stared at the confused woman and her son who had yet to say anything about the strangers in his home. Reluctantly he loosened his grip on Hiccup's tiny hand and watched like a hawk as he went over to the human woman that smiled kindly to the little boy as she took his hand.

"Yes, let us go eat something hearty and play while they have their boring meeting," Bera said in a friendly voice making Hiccup smile.

The Night Fury let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as he watched the little boy go as the scent of fear slowly dissipated from his senses. However the scent grew tenfold when the woman turned to the other child.

"Come Dagur," she commanded taking her son by her other hand and together they left the hut.

Before Toothless could stop them they were out the door and on their way to their destination. As they sat and explained the story of Hiccup becoming Toothless' treasure, Hàkon's return with his family and the mad queen, Oswald who could only sit in awe of the tale that sounded like something out of a story of legend. What disturbed him most about this tale was that this mad queen was not only destroying her own kind but controlling them like a queen bee and suing the dragons as workers to kill others for her and bring them back their prizes to her.

"From the sound of it this creature is quite fierce Stoick, do you truly believe that if we call upon the other tribes that we could have a chance at defeating this thing?" Oswald asked.

"To be truthful my friend I have no idea but we cannot standby any longer. If we do nothing then to the dragons it could mean their extinction and to us…well it's an occupational hazard," the chief explained to the other.

"What say you Oswald? Do you want to be a part of one of the biggest bloodiest battles that mankind has ever witnessed?" Stoick asked his friend.

Oswald seemed to think it over carefully in his head before turning back to Stoick shrugging his shoulders before he said, "sure sounds like fun."

The two man gave a hearty laugh before giving a friendly slap to each other's back, only one last thing in the berserker's opinion needed to be settled.

"What happens after the battle? Do the dragons still stay our allies or do they just become wild?" he asked looking at Tyra.

The girl stared at him intently in silence before she finally said, "Oswald chief of the Berserkers tribe, if you wish to join us in the new age of peace between human and dragon you are most welcome. If not then know this; after the war if I find out you continue to hunt my kind for sport and wear our pelts as trophies, we _will _be coming back to return the favor."

The man felt a chill run through his bones because he knew that the girl was not threating him, it was a promise not to be taken lightly. He nodded in understanding before turning his attention onto Stoick with a grin on his face excited to go into battle once more with Stoick the Vast.

"In light of this new alliance I say we should celebrate, you are all invited to stay the night in the village for a feast," Oswald announced before he saw the reluctant faces of the people in the room.

"What?" he asked confused before it dawned on him.

**…**

The village was notified of the celebration and were under strict instruction to NOT prepare any dragon meat at all for this celebration. It was a tense aura in the great hall as they ate with the hooligans and the dragons on one side of the room and the Berserkers all staring at them from the other side of the room.

Toothless was trying his best not to listen to what the humans were saying but it was hard when you had hearing like he did. He tried to distract himself by sitting with Hiccup and talking to him to get information on this child that terrified his friend so much. Needless to say he was not impressed to hear about how Dagur enjoyed targeting Hiccup as his play thing to torture when he came to visit by tripping him as they walked, playing cruel pranks on him and then denying it anytime he was even close to being caught doing them.

"Did he try anything today?" Toothless asked trying to sound calm.

"No, we were with his mom the whole time so he was being good," Hiccup explained as he ate.

The conversation ended when the boy in question walked over with a wicked smile on his face and two bowls in his hands. He sat on the other side of Hiccup before he placed one of the bowls down in front of him.

"Got your dinner for you since the lineup was big," the boy explained.

"Thanks Dagur, that's….unusually nice of you," Hiccup said suspiciously.

"Well since we're all pals now dad said I should start treating you like your one of us," Dagur said before he took a bite of his dinner.

He looked over at Hiccup only to see the boy staring at him like he grew an extra head quickly became irritated with the other child.

"Well what are you waiting for dig in already," he said before turning back to his own dinner.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless who simply shrugged his shoulders before he cautiously took his spoon and dipped it into the stew. He stared at what he pulled out and saw what looked like rabbit meat before putting into his mouth. If this was rabbit, it was the weirdest kind he had ever eaten and definitely didn't like it but for the sake of being polite swallowed it anyway as he wondered how he was going to eat the rest.

"How is it?" Dagur asked suddenly with a smile on his face.

"I dunno, what kind of rabbit was that?" Hiccup asked.

The other boy chuckled before bursting in full out laughter getting the attention of the people in the room including his and Hiccup's parents who were sitting at the end of the table.

"I forgot you've never had it before Hiccup. It's funny because up until now I never realized how much terrible terror tasted like rabbit," Dagur said before laughing again.

Everyone at the table was in shock while the other berserkers laughed in merriment at the prank, Hiccup instantly went pale and ran out of the hall as tears ran down his cheeks. Toothless was up in an instant following the boy out followed by Tyra after Stoick handed her his water skin. Oswald rushed over to his son with a furious expression on his face.

"What a baby he is father, looks how he gets upset over a silly joke," he chuckled before turning to see the dark gaze of his father.

"Father?"

"I specifically told everyone in the village there was to be no dragon meat served, did I not?" Oswald hissed to the boy whose eyes widened in terror.

"How dare you disgrace me like this," he added before grabbing the boy by his arm and turning to the others at the table.

"My apologies, I have to excuse myself to teach my son a lesson. I hope Bera can be of service to you in my place," he said before bowing to the group and dragged his son out of the hall and back to their home.

"There are no words for our embarrassment my friends. Should we go check on Hiccup?" Bera said still in shock.

"He will be fine Bera our son is in able hands but I would advise you to re-educate Dagur if we are to continue our alignment in the future," Stoick replied in serious tone.

"Oh trust me he's being re-educated as we speak. I shall fetch a proper supper for Hiccup so the lad can have a proper meal when he returns," Bera said excusing herself from the table with her cheeks still flushed with shame.

**…**

Tyra and Toothless searched for Hiccup and quickly found him throwing up behind a bush by the great hall. He turned to the dragons still pale and crying before he ran to Toothless and wrapped his arms around his waist. The dragon made quick work of kneeling down to his level and wrapping him up protectively in his arms. Tyra kneeled down beside them holding out a water skin canteen that Stoick gave given her before she took off after Hiccup.

"Here get the taste out of your mouth," Tyra said as she guided the canteen to the boy lips with his shaky hands.

The child swished some water in his mouth before spitting it out and gulping more water as tears continued to fall down his face. When he was done he handed the water skin back to Tyra and went back clinging onto Toothless for dear life.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't mean to eat the dragon meat," Hiccup dried into his friend's chest.

"It's alright you didn't know nobody is mad at you," Toothless said to the child as he gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Why did he do that? We weren't supposed to eat dragon meat and it was awful…no offense," Hiccup sobbed.

Toothless could help chuckling, "I think in this case we'll take that as a compliment."

The Night Fury was happy to feel a small chuckle rumble in the boy's chest but was quickly replaced by the sounds of Hiccup crying. Toothless could feel the child's body draining as he exerted himself from being so upset until finally the boy's head rolled into the crook of his neck.

"Let's get him to the hut," Tyra said helping Toothless stand on two feet as he held the little boy protectively to his chest.

The pair walked in silence to the hut they were given for the night where the other Night Fury in his dragon form and Hookfang were waiting outside for them.

_'Is he alright?' _the Night Fury asked.

_'He will be after he gets some rest' _Toothless said before walking inside.

_'Be kind to him tomorrow he thought we were mad at him for eating the dragon meat' _Tyra explained to the two dragons who nodded in response.

Hookfang suddenly started to growl and Tyra turned around to see Bera standing behind her holding a tray. The woman cautiously approached and offered the girl the tray she was holding in her hands. The dragon took it with a confused look on her face until she saw that on the tray was a bowl of clear broth, a few slices of bread and some water.

"When you didn't return I thought you might be here," the woman said.

Tyra nodded before sniffing at the soup skeptically.

"I promise it's just a chicken broth. There are many things in this world that for some reason taste like chicken but I assure you there isn't a dragon tastes like one," Bera explained.

"Good to know I suppose," Tyra replied quietly.

They stood in silence for a moment longer before Bera said, "I cannot tell you how sorry I am that happened, and I have no idea what is wrong with that child."

"Your apology is appreciated but unnecessary. Perhaps a better lesson for the boy isn't to have him apologize himself instead of having his parents do it for him," Tyra said.

Bera was not a woman who liked to be told how to raise her son but after tonight she was willing to listen to anything to prevent that kind of display from happening again. She was not blind to the fact that she was a mother of a cruel child but she certainly didn't want to see it either, after all Dagur was still her son. However if this tyranny of his went into adulthood then the berserkers were doomed to a fate of isolation since Dagur could not seem to stop burning his bridges with allies in his selfishness and she feared for their people if he continued this way. Bera nodded her head to Tyra and wished her a good night before she went on her way back to her family.

Tyra watched her leave before bringing the food inside the hut for Hiccup to eat. The boy stared at the bowl suspiciously as did Toothless but Tyra assured them both that she smelt no traces of dragon anywhere near the food. The boy quickly ate before climbing into his bed for the night followed by Toothless after he shifted back into his dragon form and curled around the child protectively.

_'We need to get out of here, I hate it here' _Toothless said as Tyra shifted into her dragon form as well and sat beside the bed.

_'We will be gone in the morning' _Tyra assured the other dragon who only huffed.

_'To go to another human tribe where we go over this again, great looking forward to it' _the Night Fury replied agitated.

_'There will always be good and evil people in the world we cannot avoid it. I know I've met a lot of them' _Tyra explained.

Toothless watched the girl as she settled in for the night on the floor beside Hiccup's bed and suddenly felt foolish for sleeping in a bed while his queen slept on the ground. The Night Fury looked between the boy who was almost asleep and the girl on the ground not sure what to do. Like always however Hiccup seemed to answer the question for him.

"Tyra can we sleep with you?" the boy asked suddenly.

Tyra nodded with a smile and watched as the little boy slide off the bed with his blanket and lay against her chest as she pulled him close with her paws. Toothless smiled as he joined them and pulled Tyra into his chest and wrapped his paws and wings around the three of them. Hiccup quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face feeling completely safe cocooned with the two Night Furies.

* * *

><p>That's all for now readers you know what to do. Once again for those celebrating the long weekend please be safe and have fun :) Till next time readers.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

I'm so sorry for the wait guys it's been a bit of a busy week since both my boyfriend and my sister are moving at the same time so needless to say I've been all over the place. Anyway loyal readers on with the story :)

* * *

><p>Gobber stood at the dock and stared off into the distance as he shielded his eyes from the day's warm sun. He smiled as the sight of the four dragons coming into view carrying his friends back home. Gobber had been designated as temporary chief while Stoick and Spitelout were away for the month speaking to the chiefs of the other human tribes and was ecstatic when one of the others had that he could see the group flying back towards Berk. The Viking waved his prosthetic hook hand at them as they landed in front of him and walked over to greet his friends.<p>

"Well aren't you lot a sight for sore eyes," Gobber said with a chuckle.

"Likewise Gobber. How have things been here? Stoick asked.

The chief quickly regretted asking and started chuckling when Gobber gave him an extremely irritated glare. Gobber shook his head and grumbled under his breath as he recalled all the ridiculous problems he had to put up with.

"Let's just say I'll be happy to get back to being a blacksmith and turn over the job of Viking babysitter to you," Gobber replied before patting the man on the back.

"How did it go with the other tribes?" Gobber asked.

"Other than a little mishap with the berserkers it went great. They should all be arriving shortly around mid-morning tomorrow since we went to the furthest island first and made our way back to Berk that way," Stoick explained

"Gobber!" a tiny voice called and the Viking turned and smiled at the sight of Hiccup running over to him.

"Ah! There he is," Gobber said scooping the boy up and pulling him into a bear hug.

"Did you miss me?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course I didn't," the man replied sarcastically making the boy pout.

"Guess I'll keep your present then," Hiccup replied crossing his arms and looking away.

Gobber just chuckled before swinging the boy around so that he was cradling Hiccup in one arm and tickling his tummy with his only hand.

"Gimme, Gimme, gimme," the man hollered over the little boy's belly laugh.

"Quit it," the boy demanded.

"You gonna give me that present?" Gobber said stopping his tickling to wait for an answer.

"No way," Hiccup replied.

"Alright," Gobber stated before he went back to tickling the little boy mercilessly.

Hiccup burst into laughter as the enormous man holding him attacked his belly, under his chin and his arms with tickling fingers.

"T-Toothless help!" Hiccup cried through his laughter.

The Night Fury smirked before he casually walked over to the pair and used his tail to snap Gobber in the butt. The Viking stopped tickling the little boy in his arms before he yelped in surprise and turned to glare at the dragon giving him the innocent look.

"Oi! There is only one person on this island that's aloud to smack my arse and it ain't you," the man hollered making the others laugh.

Toothless chuckled as he wrapped his strong tail around Hiccup before he pulled him out of Gobber's arms. He brought the giggling child over to him and tucked Hiccup in between his front paws as he sat on his haunches.

_'Don't touch my hatchling and I won't snap your butt' _Toothless growled before looking down at the little boy.

When he had Hiccup's gaze he motioned his head towards Gobber before pushing him forward with his snout.

"Fiine," the little boy groaned before he walked over to Gobber and handed him a pouch.

Gobber emptied its contents into his hand and smiled at the gift. It was a simple medal pendant the size of a coin with the symbol of protection carved in and it hung from a thin leather strap so that it could be worn around his neck. The older Viking looked down at the little boy fondly as Hiccup looked back at him anxiously.

"Do you like it?" the boy asked.

"Ya kiddin' this is great thank you Hiccup," Gobber replied as he put the necklace over his head.

"He actually made it himself, we were with the meatheads and the blacksmith kept the lad busy while we were talking. He made enough for everyone on the island and the dragons," Valka explained holding out her own necklace.

"Really? Maybe I'll have to think about taking on a second apprentice," Gobber thought out loud as he ruffled Hiccup's hair.

"You'd really take me on as an apprentice?!" Hiccup gasped excitedly as the boy's eyes lit up.

"Definitely this is good work and I'd be happy to teach ya," the Viking complimented.

"That's so amazing! Thanks Gobber I gotta tell Astrid," Hiccup said running towards the village.

The dragons followed after the child fueled by his excitement to go tell the others of his news and give them the gifts he made for them.

"Ash! Thanks again for your help," Stoick called to the dragon he travelled on as he walked off.

The dragon turned and bowed his head respectfully to the Viking chief before he followed after his friends through the village. After the dragons and Hiccup left it was just the four adult Vikings left behind to talk.

"Where'd did ya get the name Ash from?" Gobber asked inquiring to the dragon's odd name.

"The bog burglars gave him the name Ashoo on account of the fact that he kept burning everything to ash every time he sneezed from some kind of dragon cold he caught. Anyway I call him Ash for short I think it suits the lad," Stoick explained with a chuckle as he recalled all the trouble the young dragon had gotten himself into with his sneezing.

"Gobber who is in the village is becoming your apprentice?" Spitelout asked changing the subject suddenly.

"Oh, he's a young Night Fury looks no older than 10 when he shifts into human. Lad wondered into my shop one day while he was exploring and I offered to let him try at it a bit. Low and behold the boy was a natural at it and was over the moon when I asked if he wanted to learn the craft," Gobber said proudly.

"That's wonderful I'm happy to see the hatchlings adapting so well here," Valka said with a warm smile.

"Ya, hope his parents don't mind but I got tired of calling him 'hey you' so I call him Brokkr," Gobber replied to her.

"Shouldn't be an issue Gobber, if there are hatchlings wondering by themselves at that age then unfortunately he has no parents and is simply watched over by the rest of its clan," Valka explained sadly.

That got the Viking by surprise that this little boy who never left his side had nobody to care for him in terms of family. To have to become that independent at such a young age practically broke his heart because it couldn't help but remind him of Hiccup before Toothless came into his life.

"It's good that he found you Gobber he now has someone that he can trust," Valka said when she noticed the look on his face.

Gobber couldn't help the smile on his face as he felt pride grow in his chest at the idea of the little dragon seeing him as a surrogate parent. He felt like he now had an idea about how Toothless felt when he first found Hiccup and how he wanted nothing more than to keep the boy happy and safe under his watchful eye.

**…**

"Wow Hiccup these are so neat, you really made them yourself?" Astrid said making the boy blush as he watched her put on the necklace he made her.

"Yup, the blacksmith only helped me hold the metal in place while I hammered and chiseled them," Hiccup replied proudly.

"Camicazi said they looked great but she was surprised I could even hold up the hammer so I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult," the little boy added as he passed out the necklaces to his friends.

"Who's Camicazi?" Astrid asked her attitude suddenly changing drastically.

_'Uh oh' _Toothless thought as slowly stepped back.

"A new friend I met when we met the bob burglars oh and Thuggory to but he lives with the meatheads," Hiccup replied casually.

Hiccup stopped talking when he saw Astrid's mood suddenly change and wondered if it was something he said that had upset her. He slowly approached the now moody girl confused about why she was suddenly walking away.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked as he ran up to her.

"Nothing its fine," she replied quickly.

"Are you sure? Cause that vein in your head looks like it's gonna pop," Hiccup persisted.

"I SAID I'M FINE," she screamed at him before running off.

Poor Hiccup looked so lost about what to do about his friend and looked at the others for help but even they just shrugged their shoulders. With a sigh he ran after the girl to try and see what was bothering her leaving the others shaking their heads.

_'Those two will be entertaining when they begin their human mating' _Tyra said with a chuckle.

_'What are you talking about they're only babies' _Toothless replied give the other girl an odd look.

_'Toothless they are going to grow up at some point' _the dragon queen replied.

The other dragon just shook head back and forth as he said _'Nope they are going to stay little troublesome cuddle monsters forever.'_

_'That a fact?' _she asked him trying not to laugh.

_'Yup' _he replied in a matter of fact tone.

_'Alright, you keep telling yourself that and I'm going to see to what's been happening while we've been away' _Tyra explained before walking off and shaking her head at her ridiculous friend.

Toothless just glared at the girl's retreating form before wandering off to go see where his little friend had wondered off to. He suddenly felt uneasy about Hiccup being away from him and felt like he needed to be with him by his side.

**…**

"Astrid!" Hiccup called looking for his friend.

"C'mon Astrid I'm not really sure what I said or did but I'm sorry ok," he cried once more before huffing in defeat.

He had walked all over the village searching for the little girl but he couldn't seem to find Astrid anywhere, it was like she disappeared or something. He was about to turn back around to go find Toothless when he bumped into something and looked up to see it was a Nadder that looked slightly different then Storm Fly.

"Hello," Hiccup said innocently.

The Nadder quickly began poking the boy with her snout anxiously and pointing towards the forest as if it was trying to tell him something. After a few minutes Hiccup realized what the dragon was trying to tell him.

"Somebody is hurt? Is it a dragon?" Hiccup asked concerned.

When the dragon nodded furiously to the dragon he quickly turned towards Eira's hut and said, "don't worry I'll go get help."

The dragon stopped him and started leading him to the forest persistently but Hiccup stopped and rubbed the dragon's head to calm it down. Hiccup didn't know what to do, he knew that he should go find an adult to help him with the dragon but it seemed like it was hurt bad and didn't have much time. The little boy thought fast and decided that if they were going to have the dragon than they needed to move fast.

"It's ok I'm not abandoning your friend but I need stuff to help your friend. If it's that bad we need to at least go to my house for supplies its closer," Hiccup explained to the fretting Nadder.

The dragon seemed to be more anxious by this idea but reluctantly agreed. Hiccup climbed on top of the dragon's back and the pair made their way through the village to get to the hut so that the little boy could get his first aid kit.

* * *

><p>That's all for now guys I'm sorry it was a bit shorter then usual but anyway review and tell me what you think. Till next time friends :)<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, so so sorry about the delay I had papers, and tests and a weekend with my nieces while my sister moved so needless to say it's been a bit crazy . . Anyway thank you again for the reviews they are always a treat and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Toothless casually walked around the village trying to find Astrid and Hiccup after their entertaining little show from before. As he continued his search he couldn't help reminiscing about the comment Tyra made earlier and became a bit solemn. It was something that had been on his mind for a while now and it made his heart ache.<p>

Yes, it's true someday his beloved little human would have to grow up and he would no longer be a little hatchling but a good, kind and strong man. Would he still have traces of that curious little child he fell in love with? Would Hiccup even still have time to be around him when he got older with all the demands of being an adult in this village? Would he want to? Would his children be like him and follow him like newly hatched hatchlings?

Oh no, there was another terrifying thought that at the same time amused him to no end. Hiccup and Astrid having children, it was hilarious but in the same breath Toothless couldn't imagine a more appropriate pair. It was the only match for his hatchling that he would approve of in any case since he could feel the bond growing between the inseparable pair, to her Hiccup was the first to see her as an equal and to him Astrid would always be his first human friend.

In any case the Night Fury considered himself privileged to be able to watch over them both as they grow up. As much as it pained him to know that the time he had with Hiccup was short he would cherish the memories he would have of watching him grow up, taking Astrid as his mate and together having little hatchlings of their own. A smile found its way onto the dragon's face at the thought of watching over the boy until his last breath but for now he would not wallow in such dark thoughts since he had a little human to tease about his jealous girlfriend.

_'Speak of the devil' _Toothless thought in amusement as he found her.

Astrid sat in front of her house with her arms crossed and an adorable pout on her face. Curled around her was the blue and purple Nadder who happened to be walking by when she noticed the distressed child and tried to find out what was bothering her. Toothless shook his head before he walked over to the pair and sat in front of Astrid.

_'I don't know what troubles her, all she keeps saying is that boys are dumb' _the poor Nadder explained.

_'Hiccup met some new friends on his trip…one of them is a girl' _Toothless explained with an amused expression.

_'Oh dear' _the other dragon replied before turning her attention to the human girl and nuzzled Astrid's side with her snout.

_'Do not fret little one the boy's heart is yours. He is running all over the place as we speak looking for you' _the Nadder cooed trying to comfort the girl not realizing she could not understand dragon. This however didn't stop Astrid from understanding that the dragon was trying to cheer her up and smiled at the Nadder before scratching her affectionately under her chin.

_'You saw Hiccup?' _Toothless asked perking up at the mention of his hatchling.

_'Yes, it was from that direction' s_he replied.

Toothless nodded to her gratefully before taking off in the direction she pointed out for him to find his human hatchling. The longer he walked the more he started to become concerned that something wasn't right and he was beginning to get worried. He sniffed around the village but when he couldn't find the child he began to panic a bit and his search became a bit more desperate as the feeling of dread grew in his belly which confused the other villagers.

_'Hiccup!' _he roared as he looked around terrified.

_'Hiccup, answer me now!' _He growled out not finding the scent of his little friend anywhere which was greatly disturbing him at the moment.

It was his hatchling's scent suddenly hitting his nose that made him stop and he began to concentrate on where it was coming from. After following it a short distance near the forest another scent mixed in with Hiccup's and Toothless immediately was in attack mode when it recognized it from the night of the raid.

_'I need to find him NOW!' _the Night Fury thought as his mind raced with a million different scenarios involving the other dragon and his human and none of them ending well. Toothless quickly shifted into his human form and ran back to where he saw the villagers.

"Get Stoick! There's a rogue dragon in the village and it's come for Hiccup," he yelled and many of the humans immediately dashed towards the dock where the village chief was still likely to be.

The Night Fury quickly went back into his dragon form and shot off after their scent willing himself to move faster. His heart dropped at the thought that for every minute his hatchling was with the other dragon was another minute he was at risk to be stolen from all the people that loved him.

**…**

Hiccup just finished putting his shirt over his armor when he heard the Nadder whining again from outside. The little boy ran to the window looking down at the anxious dragon below him.

"I'm almost finished I promise," Hiccup said trying to soothe the beast.

_'He had better hurry up the Night Fury will have noticed by now' _the Nadder thought to itself as it obeyed and remained quiet and hidden.

Hiccup could see how uncomfortable the new dragon was and turned to quickly grab the rest of his things scattered across the room. He decided that it might be a good idea to bring protection for himself in the case the hurt dragon got the wrong idea and tried to toast him while he was trying to tend to his wounds. So he fastened on the dagger his father gave him inside his boot and placed the shield Toothless improved for him over his shoulder. He looked around one more time to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything before he grabbed his bag that contained a small amount of healing supplies and darted out of the house.

"Ok let's go," Hiccup said climbing onto the dragon's back.

The Nadder didn't need to be told twice and took off towards the forest that started behind Hiccup's house at the bottom of the hill. He wanted to be as far from the angry Night Fury as possible since he could already smell him catching up very quickly. The Nadder knew very well that if the Night Fury caught up to them before he could get to the Nightmare then he was one dead dragon. He ran with the child on his back through the forest into its depths far past the cove where Hiccup would not dare pass unless he was with a grown up.

"How far are we going?" Hiccup's asked feeling uneasy about being so far into the forest.

_'Just shut up and enjoy the ride brat' _the Nadder replied knowing the child couldn't understand him.

The pair arrive in a clearing and there before them is the Nightmare lying its side until it looks up to see who had disturbed him and begins to growl. Slowly Hiccup climbs off of the Nadder and walks around until he is directly between the two dragons.

"Easy there, I'm just here to help ok?" the boy explained gently as he held his hand out and crept closer to the injured dragon.

The Nightmare continued to growl as Hiccup approached until he was close enough to set his plan in motion. The dragon suddenly became quiet and gave the confused child a toothy grin before he stood up at his full height revealing the dragon was completely healed. Hiccup backed away from it feeling very scared before he turned he ran to the Nadder. When he tried to go and climb back onto the dragon's back it growled before it nipped at Hiccup's fingers making the boy back away scared.

"What's going on?" the child asked as tears pricked at his eyes.

Neither dragon answered only circled him like a trapped prey. The nightmare went after him first and swiped at him but Hiccup was faster and jumped back. However he forgot about the Nadder behind him who shot its spikes at the boy. If it wasn't for the shield the child was wearing on his back then he likely would have taken a spike in the shoulder as he dodged the Nadder.

Hiccup wanted to cry and scream for help but he knew that this far out into the forest neither would help so he did the only logical thing he could think of, he ran.

**…**

Toothless could feel his legs screaming in pain but he'd be damned if he stopped now, not when his hatchling needed him most. He ripped through the forest running as fast as he could to get to Hiccup and destroy the one that thought he could take him away. It would have been faster to fly but this was simply not an option since he wouldn't be able to see through the trees where Hiccup was and his scent was closer to the ground anyway.

He knew he was close judging by the scent but it was Hiccup's scream and the growl of not just one but two dragons that led him to his human's location. He ran through the clearing where he saw tracks and pushed through the trees knowing that they were chasing his hatchling down like prey. The very idea of it made his growl intensify as well as his speed.

When he finally found them the two dragons had trapped Hiccup against a tree and were about to lunge at him before Toothless intervened. Two precise shots were fired at the pair and they were sent flying away from the little boy. The Night Fury quickly ran over to his hatchling while they were dazed, Hiccup was hiding behind his shield when he looked up at Toothless with tear filled eyes. The boy quickly stood up and wrapped his tiny arms around his friend's neck and held on for dear life.

"Toothless, he told me his friend was hurt but when we got here they started scaring me," he mumbled into the dragon's neck.

_'It's ok I'm here now' _Toothless cooed to the frightened boy as he heard the other two stand up.

_'The queen will have her meal Night Fury' _The Nightmare hissed.

_'Not while I'm breathing' _the onyx dragon hissed in reply.

Both dragons ran at them, thinking fast Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup and spun his tail sharply at them. Toothless knew he couldn't stay like this long so he made a quick plan before turning his intense green eyes to Hiccup's terrified ones.

_'Hiccup, you need to go hide' _the Night Fury commanded him gently as he opened his wings just enough to let the boy slip through and nudged him towards the opening.

"What about you?" Hiccup asked concerned.

The dragon just smiled at him before nudging him along. Hiccup picked up his shield before he quickly slipped through the opening in his friend's wings and hid in the bushes. With Hiccup safe Toothless could now give his complete attention to the queen's fools. The dragon roared as he spun around spreading his wings and firing off shots at them. They retaliated back with spikes and fireballs of their own before they both jumped the Night Fury. They scratched and bit at him attacking anywhere they could and Toothless fought back just as hard. He spun his around enough to bite into the Nadder on his back and threw it across the clearing before jumping on its chest and attacked it with his teeth and claws until he felt it go limp.

_'There's one down no where's the other one?' _the Night Fury thought to himself until Hiccup's voice suddenly caught his attention.

"Toothless…" the child called in a nervous voice and the dragon turned to a horrifying sight.

There was the Nightmare giving him an evil glare while he held down Hiccup in one of his giant paws with one claw sitting on the little boy's neck. The poor child was too scared to even to get away and knew that even if he tried he would just end up getting himself killed so he stayed still. Toothless couldn't remember a time when had been as terrified then he was right now, all he knew is that if he tried attacking him in anyway then that claw would end up in his hatchling's neck. His body and mind were numb, if he didn't think of something fast then Hiccup was going to suffer for it. However that feeling quickly changed as he saw the Nightmare putting pressure on the child's neck with its sharp claw and the Night Fury saw red.

_'STOP IT! LET HIM GO' _Toothless demanded with a powerful roar he didn't know he possessed.

_'You are in no place to make demands Night Fury' _the Nightmare replied with a victorious smirk.

_'I agree' _another voice behind them said and Toothless quickly spun around to see the Nadder that had played dead during the attack.

Before Toothless could react the Nadder shot its spikes at the Night Fury which went right into his scales. The dragon dropped to the ground in pain from being hit at blank range and felt their poison going into his body. He knew the poison wouldn't kill him but it would knock him out cold for a few hours which was more than enough time for these two to take his hatchling away from him.

The last thing he remembered before his eyes closed were the roars of victory from the dragons and the terrified look the little boy laying on the ground across from him as he screamed his name.

"TOOTHLESS!"

* * *

><p>Alright every one so here is the deal, I have been racking my brain trying to figure out whether or not Hiccup should keep the leg so one of my lovely readers DragonDude23 suggested I take a poll. So I leave the decision to you loyal readers about the fate of our favorite little viking, PM me about whether or not you think Hiccup should keep his leg (god this sounds morbid) Can't wait to hear from you all and until next time loyal readers :)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you for your patience loyal readers and for your input it was much appreciated to help me decide what I would like to do. Anyway on with the story and I look forward to hearing from you as always :)

* * *

><p><em>'TOOTHLESS!'<em>

The Night Fury could vaguely hear someone calling his name out but he wanted nothing more than to ignore them. His body felt heavy and his head felt fuzzy as he tried to recall what had happened to him.

_'Toothless listen to my voice…you need to come back to us, you have to wake up NOW' _

The voice persisted but he now recognized who it belonged to, it was Tyra's and she sounded desperate to wake him from his deep sleep. He wondered why she was being so stubborn about it and just join him instead and tried harder and harder to remember why he was even asleep in the first place.

_'You NEED to wake up Hiccup needs you'_

Like a punch to the snout suddenly everything came back to the onyx dragon in a flash. Hiccup and Astrid's fight, chasing Hiccup and the other dragon into the forest, the fight, and his hatchling's terrified face as he was taken away…

Toothless' eyes suddenly shot open and his panicking green eyes met Tyra's slightly relieved blue ones. He looked around desperately but when he didn't find a little human boy with baby soft brown hair and innocent green eyes his worst nightmare was confirmed.

_'They took him, they actually took him from me' _he hissed as he tried to stand.

_'It's no use the poison is still running through your system, just let it run its course' _Tyra explained gently placing a paw on his side.

_'No! I need to find him now he could already be facing the wrath of the queen as we speak. How long have I been out?' _Toothless growled frustrated with how useless his body was right now_._

_'Well we found you not long ago and it is nearly sunset now' _the dragon queen replied pressing her paw down on his side harder knowing very well what the reaction was going to be.

'_RELEASE ME I HAVE TO GET TO HIM NOW! PLEASE!' _the Night Fury cried as he tried desperately to get up.

_'LISTEN TO ME' _Tyra growled in such a command that Toothless even the humans in the search party stopped and gave her their undivided attention.

_'You will be no good to him as you are now. Let me care for you tonight to get the poison out of your body and tomorrow we and the humans will get him back. I will be by your side ripping their wings from their back and clawing out their still beating hearts from their chests for daring to cross us' _Tyra vowed to him.

Even with the situation as dire as it was the Night Fury still could not help but take notice oh how much he wanted to claim the dragon queen. She seemed to become even more beautiful to him as she spoke of destroying the ones that dared to steal his hatchling that they both loved with all of their souls.

_'Very well…we will leave at dawn with the humans' _Toothless reluctantly agreed before daring to glance over at Hiccup's parents.

Stoick held Valka in a tight embrace as she wept for their lost child and the guilt came tenfold to the Night Fury for his failure to protect their son. The image of Hiccup's terrified face in the clutches of those that wanted to hurt him would be forever burned into his mind. Toothless' would never forgive himself if those fools did anything to harm him. If they did though the Night Fury swore for every bump, bruise and scratch he found on his hatchling when he found him would be another minute of suffering for his captors on top of the slow torture they would endure for every second that they had Hiccup in their possession.

_'This must be what Stoick felt like when I took Hiccup from him' _Toothless randomly thought as the feelings of fear, anger, protectiveness and dread all swirled around in his gut making him a very dangerous creature to be around.

He looked over to the man once more and felt as if he was looking into a mirror as the feelings in heart were being reflected the human's eyes. Stoick stared back at him as he clung onto his wife as if she too would disappear if he let go with a determined expression.

_'We're getting him back, end of discussion' _his face seemed to express and Toothless nodded back in agreement.

…

Hiccup was terrified but not as scared as he was for his dragon friend. When he watched the other dragon stab Toothless with its spikes he screamed for the Night Fury when he watched his friend fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

_'Please don't be dead' _the little boy thought as tears fell from his eyes.

The sight of an island got his attention and his eyes went wide as he watched all the dragons flying towards the place. He noticed they were also flying towards the island and got a really bad feeling about it.

"Come on Hiccup think," he mumbled to himself as he tried to think of a way to get away from his captor.

Suddenly he remembered that he had the blade in his boot and a plan quickly formed in his head. He breathed in deeply before letting out a sigh and got to work squirming inside his captor's grasp. There was just enough room for him to curl himself into a small so he could reach inside his boot and pull out the dagger. He peaked up to see that his captor was none the wiser to his plan and that they were almost at the island. He knew he had to do this just right or else he was going to be in even more trouble than he already was.

_'This might be a crazy plan but it's better than doing nothing' _he thought as he waited for the right moment.

When they were close enough to the island he took the dagger and stabbed it as hard as he could into the palm of the dragon's claw. The beast screamed in surprise before unconsciously letting go of his prize. He was in too much pain from the sudden attack to realize that he'd lost the little boy who fell to the island with a hard thud.

"Ow," Hiccup said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around.

"Thor, I can't believe that worked I did it," the child said to himself before he quickly realized he wasn't out of the woods yet and scrambled into a small space he saw in the rock face that was small enough for him to fit into.

He crawled his way inside and only peeked out enough to see the Nightmare and the Nadder finally realize that Hiccup was no longer in the dragon's claw and began screaming in panic. They began searching the water and shore frantically as Hiccup tucked himself further into the crevice of the cave. When the dragon's finally left Hiccup let out a sigh of relief feeling like he was finally alone and the adrenaline of his escape began to subside. As it did all the other emotions of fear, sadness, and concern about whether or not his friend was ok began to catch up to him. It all became too much for a seven year old to take and he cried his little heart out as the sun set and night fell across the island and all that surrounded it.

…

The storm cutter was resting after a long day of hunting for the devil of a queen that lived on this island. He was lucky today to find fish nearby for himself to eat, three of them to be exact and he was looking forward to his dinner. He was interrupted however by strange sounds coming from the rock face.

**_Grumble_**

_'When did the rocks start making noises?' _the dragon wondered as he stood up to investigate the strange noise and began sniffing the rocks.

**_GRUMBLE_**

The storm cutter thought whatever is making that noise must be an enormous creature and became defensive in case the owner of that noise jumped out and attacked him. As he got closer to a crevice in the wall he smelt something unusual.

**_GGGGRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLLLEEEEE_**

The dragon jumped back from the intensity of the noise inside the crevice and began sniffing inside to see what was causing such a sound to occur. Suddenly his nose made contact with something soft and was caught off guard. He looked closer inside to see what looked like brown fur rolled into a tight ball. . He blinked a few times before he realized that this creature was foreign to this island and immediately knew what it was.

_'What is a human hatchling doing here?' _he thought before he recognized the scent of a Night Fury on the child.

_'It must be the Night Fury's treasure I've heard about. He must have been taken to be fed to the queen' _the storm cutter thought as he watched the child slowly turn his head to him with terrified eyes.

**_GGGGGGRRRRRUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLLEEEEEE!_**

_'Mother of dragons, you're the one making that noise?!' _the dragon growled in shock at the child who heard him growl and began to wail.

"I want mama and daddy," the hatchling cried breaking the dragon's heart.

_'Shh shh it's alright calm down your safe' _the dragon cooed and Hiccup's cries slowly quieted down when he recognized the dragon trying to comfort him the way Toothless did when they first met.

"I want Toothless," Hiccup said with watery eyes.

_'I'm certain they are coming for you little one' _the dragon assured the child but he began realizing the child did not speak the language of the dragons when the hatchling turned his head in confusion.

As a show of good faith the storm cutter walked over and grabbed one of his fish before sliding it into the crevice before the child assuming the little one was probably very hungry.

"Thank you' Hiccup said with a small smile that the dragon found contagious.

Suddenly Hiccup's face became scared again and the dragon knew right away that he must have saw another dragon coming. The storm cutter reached into the crevice to push Hiccup as far back as he could before going back over to his fish trying to look calm.

_'Storm cutter was there something of interest to you in there," _the Nadder asked looked suspicious.

_'Just storing a fish there for later, don't even think of taking it Nadder or I will destroy you,' _the storm cutter replied.

The Nadder snorted at him before walking over to the hole, he would leave no crevice unchecked until he found the human hatchling for the queen.

Hiccup recognized the dragon from earlier before looking down at the fish in his hands. He quickly took the fish and rubbed it all over himself before tucking himself as tight into the crevice as he could and covered his mouth as the Nadder sniffed inside the hole and found the fish.

_'GET AWAY FROM MY FISH NADDER' _the storm cutter growled trying to cover up his fear for the child hiding inside.

_'Fine fine keep your pathetic catch' _the Nadder replied before giving the hole another glance and taking off out of sight.

Hiccup slowly crawled out of the hole and looked around carefully before turning his attention to his new friend with a smile.

"Thanks again I owe you one," the boy said happily.

_'Yes, well we need to get you out of here. It's not safe out in the open'_ he replied before leading the little boy to his cave. After they got settled in Hiccup looked up to the dragon reluctantly.

"Umm, can I ask you for one more favor?" the child asked and dragon nodded his head in reply.

"Can you umm please cook the fish for me? It'll hurt my tummy if I eat it raw," Hiccup explained and the storm cutter was more than happy to oblige. With a quick blast at the fish cooking probably more than necessary but Hiccup was just as grateful.

The child devoured the fish before letting out a huge yawn and curled himself on the ground for the night.

"I'm glad I ran into you dragon, it was getting pretty scary but now that I've found you I don't have to be afraid anymore," the child said with a warm smile.

The dragon was truly touched by the little hatchlings words, it had been a long time since his own hatchlings had grown and no longer needed him to take care of them. It was nice to feel needed again and appreciated for that matter, not like that blasted queen who gave no concern to her starving people and only cared about filling her own belly. Another yawn got the dragon's attention and he found the small child curled up into a ball and fast asleep.

_'He reminds me of when the hatchlings were first born and curled up next to their mother' _he thought affectionately as he recalled those happier times.

He dearly missed his mate, they were never together it seemed since they were worked to the bone to feed the mad queen. They had made sure their children escaped the fate of their parents and told them the day they learned to fly to keep going and never look back for even a moment until they were at the next island at least. He missed them all as he looked over to the sleeping human and gently smiled as he picked him up with one wing and tucked him into his chest for the night.

_'His parents, they must be terrified for their hatchling' _he thought to himself before he decided he would do what he had to too get this child off the island and safely back to his clan.

With that decided he curled his body around so that his back faced the entrance of the cave in case of unwanted visitors before deeming it safe to fall asleep for the night.

_'Pleasant dreams tiny hatchling' _the storm cutter cooed.

"Night Toothless" Hiccup mumbled in his sleep when he heard the growl and automatically assumed it was his friend curling around him for the night.

…

Toothless laid on Hiccup's bed taking comfort in his little friend's scent that still remained in the sheets and in his room. He still felt like he could have done more to ensure the safety of his hatchling but the more he replayed it in his head the more it remained the same. With a heavy sigh he curled around the bed for the night.

_'Sweet dreams Hiccup, be safe my hatchling we're coming for you' _

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short but I wanted the next chapter dedicated to the battle. Till next time friends HAPPY CANADA DAY IN ADVANCE :)<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone thank you again for your patience for the update and for all of the wonderful reviews you guys send me they are truly awesome :) Alright as they say (and by they I mean mostly me) on with the story. 0/

* * *

><p>The tribes had all come around the same time and all of them looked perplexed to see the hairy hooligans and the dragons waiting for them at the dock. As they docked their boats the chiefs all walked on to shore to approach Stoick about the welcome wagon and were shocked by his answer.<p>

"They have my son. We need to leave now," he said.

"How did this happen?" Oswald asked stepping forward ready for battle.

"A rogue came into the village and led him away while he was alone," Stoick explained.

"It was my fault," a voice from the crowd said.

They all turned to see Astrid step out from the group with red puffy eyes from crying and tears falling down her face. Ever since she found out what happened she had been guilt ridden thinking it was her jealousy was the reason Hiccup was taken in the first place.

"I was envious of Hiccup's new friends and yelled at him before I ran away from him…he was taken because he ran after me," Astrid explained sadly.

Bertha, one of the chiefs, approached the child before kneeling in front of her and rested a large hand on the little girl.

"Child, listen well. Your friend was taken because he was tricked and led away from those that could protect him. The blame is not yours," she explained as another little girl came up beside Bertha giving Astrid a warm smile. Like Astrid she had blond hair and blue eyes but while the hooligan carried herself with strength, the bog-burglar carried herself with pride.

"Ya don't worry so much we'll get him back," the girl said confidently.

"We? I'm pretty sure you snuck onto the boat young lady," Bertha replied giving her daughter a stern look.

"Mom, we went over this I just _happened _to be looking for something _just _as you guys were leaving. It couldn't be helped," she said crossing her arms.

"Camacazi, you snuck on and now you will _stay_ here, in Berk, in this village, and make yourself useful until we return," the woman said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Camacazi replied reluctantly.

Astrid couldn't believe it, this was Hiccup's new friend? She was sneaky, to tuff for her own good and more stubborn then anyone she had ever met. The Viking had to admit she kind of liked this new friend.

"Thuggory can join them," the meathead chief said shoving his son forward.

"Father I want to help," the boy demanded.

"A battleground is no place for a child, Hiccup shouldn't even be there," Mogadon said before turning his attention to Stoick.

"I imagine the Night Fury isn't taking this well," he said to the hairy hooligan chief.

"Let's just say he, Tyra and a fairly large hunting party have gone ahead of us at dawn before we even rose," Stoick explained not in the least bit surprised.

"We'll never catch up to them Stoick," Oswald said.

"Maybe not by boat but we should be caught up to them in a few hours," the chief replied as an amused smile crossed his face.

"Oh Stoick tell me we aren't doing what I think we're doing," Oswald begged leaving the other chiefs confused.

"Sorry Oswald, left exactly enough dragons behind to take us to the island," the chief said with a grin as the other chiefs looked over the crowd in shock at the dragons ready for their riders and anxious to fight with their queen.

…

The Stormcutter awoke from his slumber after he felt the squirming beneath his wing. He lifted to find the little boy he saved the night before laying on his side and looking up at him with sad eyes.

_'You've been awake for a while haven't you hatchling?' _he grunted to the child.

"I wanna go home," the child mumbled quietly.

_'I know little one I'll think of a way to get you home' _the dragon vowed.

Just then the sound of wings flapped down and the Stormcutter quickly pulled the boy to his chest and draped his wing over him. He turned to see it was a Thunderdrum that he had known since they were hatchlings. He became the only communication between the Stormcutter and his mate between the hunts so that they knew the other was alive.

_'If you are here at this hour you better have news of my mate Thunderdrum' _the dragon said trying desperately to appear calm in front of his friend.

_'I do but you mustn't be angry when I tell you' _his friend replied and the Stormcutter immediately thought the worst had happened.

_'Surely you must have heard of the capture of the Night Fury's treasure?' _the dragon explained.

_'I have, what has she to do with this?' _the storm cutter asked looking shocked and tightening his hold on the little boy.

_'She needs your help old friend, she has joined the rebellion against the mad queen in secret as have I. The treasure is a child Stormcutter, we intend to rescue him and bring him home to the rebel leader and the true queen' _the dragon explained.

The Thunderdrum became confused when his friend suddenly started chuckling before it turned into full out laughter.

_'Of course you two would have joined the rebellion, you both were always so much braver then I was' _the dragon said to his puzzled friend before lifted his wing up a bit and cooed.

After a moment the dragon lifted his wing entirely revealing the whereabouts of the Night Fury's treasure who was currently terrified and clinging on to the storm cutter for dear life. The Thunderdrum chuckled and shook his head at his friend.

_'Of course you have him, we've searched every crevice of this island for the boy, we find him and he's with the best tracker' _the dragon said. The Thunderdrum slowly approached the boy and cooed at him so that he would know he was a friend.

_'What do we do now?" _the Stormcutter asked.

Before the other dragon could reply the screams of several Night Furies could be heard right before plasma blasts seem to rain down onto the island.

…

_'Do you think we got there attention?' _one of the Night Furies joked as they swarmed the island like a plague.

Several of the queen's supporters flew out of the mountain that sat in the island and attacked full force. However they were not expecting to be up against a clan of Night Furies and then some of other breeds that them in a stampede. In the seconds the battle had become fierce and bloody as dragon fought dragon with claws and teeth.

As the fight raged on Toothless looked desperately for Hiccup distracted from the task at hand. He had no idea there was a dragon behind him ready to take him out until he heard the beast's painful cry. The Night Fury turned around to see Tyra with her jaws around the dragon's neck shaking his lifeless form back and forth like a child's toy. When she dropped him back to the ground she looked over at Toothless.

_'Go! Find him, we will take care of this' _she demanded before she took down another dragon that she caught from the corner of her eye.

_'But-'_

_'We will be fine now go find Hiccup' _she said more determined.

Toothless nodded and started to run away from the battle furious that he was leaving her behind. As he ran he swore that as soon as he knew Hiccup was safe he was coming back for her. Dragons jumped out at the Night Fury left and right trying to take him down but he would nothing of it. Unlike these mindless followers Toothless had something to fight for, someone he would gladly lay down his life for if it came down to it; _nothing_ was going to stop him from finding his hatchling and keeping him safe. The fools quickly learned just how true that statement was before they were massacred by the dragon's wrath. Toothless left a trail of dead dragons and bloody paw prints as he searched frantically for the child.

_'HICCUP!' _he cried over and over but it seemed the only reply he got was more followers attacking him.

_'HICCUP!'_

The Night Fury suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw something run out of a cave and almost cried in relief when he saw it was the little boy.

"Toothless?" the little boy asked hoping he wasn't dreaming.

_'Hiccup! I'm here' _he cried bolting towards the child.

"Toothless watch out!" the child cried right before something fell onto the Night Fury's back.

_'We've found the treasure. Grab it quickly and bring it to the queen' _a voice demanded.

The owner of the voice being the Nightmare that had taken Hiccup in the first place followed by the victorious growl of the Nadder.

_'NO!' _Toothless cried struggling to get away as he watched the Nadder go after Hiccup.

Much to the shock of the dragons Hiccup looked to the cave before diving to the ground just in time to avoid a consistent blast of fire that hit the Nadder head on knocking him away from the human child. The Stormcutter walked out and stood over Hiccup protectively and roared daring anyone else to come for the boy. A Thunderdrum than shot out from the cave and sent a plasma blast at the Nightmare that was holding Toothless down. Toothless wasted no time rolling himself over and taking down the dragon mercilessly by biting into the other dragon's thin neck killing him instantly.

The Night Furry quickly turned his attention back to the little boy who was clinging on to the stormcutter's leg while the Thunderdrum stood by their side.

"Hiccup," he growled gently to his hatchling.

The boy shot up like an arrow and ran over to Toothless and wrapped his tiny arms around his friend's neck shaking like a leaf.

_'I'm here, I have you now and you're safe' _he repeated over and over to the child as he wrapped his paws tightly around him and nuzzled him with his snout. He looked over Hiccup's head to see the two dragons standing proud and smirking.

_'Thank you' _he said feeling more grateful to these two then he could remember ever feeling before.

…

The supporters of the mad queen were putting up a hell of a fight again Tyra and the other dragons but the rebels were stronger. The dragon queen's strength was showing through and anyone with eyes could tell she was just as powerful as she was beautiful. What shocked the enemy the most about this half breed queen was that she protected her people in battle. If she noticed one of her own being outnumbered she was quick to remedy the problem. It became no surprise to the followers that they had more casualties then the rebels did after all none of them were watching each other's back. The few of the followers that weren't taken down flew back into the mountain to retreat from their obvious defeat.

Just when the rebels thought they were going to win the way the ground shook as if there was an earthquake on the island. The rocks tumbled to the ground before they exploded all at once flying across the battlefield.

Tyra heard the shriek of their true enemy and for a moment became terrified as she looked up and witnessed the enormous form of the mad queen herself. The true dragon queen quickly got a hold of herself and began to fly towards the one that wanted to destroy her people.

_'My queen!' _Tyra heard and turned to see a group of the dragons looking up at her.

_'We will fight for you highness, you must live' _one of the dragons called.

Tyra smiled at them as they all nodded in agreement and stood tall ready to fight for the queen who was protecting them.

_'No, this fight is mine. I will not have you slaughtered in my name' _she explained before she flew off towards the giant dragon.

As she flew ready to take on the beast that destroyed her life she heard a flapping sound that seemed to echo from all around her. She turned to her left and saw that group of dragons she specifically told not to follow her were by her side looking determined.

_'What do you think you are doing?' _she demanded.

_'Forgive us highness but as much as we respect that you wish to protect us for love of your people understand that we wish to protect you for love of our queen' _the Night Fury beside her, recently named Ash, said to Tyra before bowing his head to her respectfully.

_'This works two ways whether your lovely stubborn butt likes it or not' _a voice to Tyra's right said and she found herself surrounded by more dragons including Toothless who was beside her carrying Hiccup on his back.

_'You two are in on disobeying me and…staring at my butt' _she said with a smirk.

_'I will always be by your side and yes enjoying the view of that that lovely butt. I will protect it and its owner just as I protect him' _Toothless told her making the dragon queen smile.

"Don't forget about us lass," a thick burly voice from above the dragons said. Tyra looked up to see her uncle smiling down at her with Valka and the other Vikings flying with him.

"Didn't think we'd let you have all the fun did ya lass?' Stoick asked with a smirk before looking at his son and the Night Fury.

"Toothless, I leave him in your hands," Stock stated before the other dragon nodded.

_'Very well, if we are to do this then we do as we discussed, surround the island' _Tyra commanded and the dragons immediately flew with their riders until they surrounded the island and its queen.

_'Now we end this' _Tyra thought as she looked into the eyes of the green death.

* * *

><p>I'm sooo sorry I suck at writing battle scenes, its something I've never written well in my opinion. Anyway loyal readers you all know what to do and tell me what you think, I look forward to hearing from you :)<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

I am soooooo sorry for the delay guys its been super busy with end of summer semester and a tinge emotional finishing placement and saying goodbye to all my babies and wonderful teachers at daycare :( On a happier note for all those readers following the Jacqueline update guess whose holding a bottle all by herself and rolling over? Proud Auntie over here! :) Anyway thanks for your patience and reviews and on with the story

* * *

><p>Dragons with riders surrounded the island and stared menacingly at the creatures below. The mad queen and her followers stared back at them waiting for their cue to attack their enemies. The air was still and the tension so thick in it that it could be cut with a knife. Tyra stared into the eyes of her enemy with a deadly glare as the mad queen stared back and chuckled.<p>

_'What will you do now half-breed' _the mad queen hissed.

_'I will end you and your reign of tyranny' _Tyra replied simply.

_'Ha! You stupid child, thinking you can defeat an all-powerful dragon like myself. I may be mad you abomination but I AM QUEEN'_ the enormous creature declared.

_'WRONG! You are a false queen, a poor stand in until the true queen was to take her place. Your position of power has corrupted you but it is no match to the power and strength of a true leader. Make no mistake beast I will gladly show you that power as I lay you into the ground' _Tyra boomed across the sky with such command that the dragons on the island slowly began to question where they put their loyalties.

_'Insolate Brat! You will suffer for this I swear it, right before I destroy your rebel leader and claim his treasure for my victory meal' _the queen replied with a confident smirk.

_'Then let us match our fight for our right to live to your desire to avenge your wounded pride and see how this day will end' _Tyra stated before she gave the signal to attack the island.

Immediately the dragons began diving down towards the ones on the island shooting plasma and sonic blasts. The followers were barely able to take to the skies from the sheer magnitude of the attacks raining down on them before they began retaliating against the rebels. The Vikings attacked with their swords and their arrows while the dragons used their teeth and claws to sink into their enemies anywhere they could reach. The battle quickly became a blood bath and the blood of human and dragon alike soaked into the ground of Dragon Island.

Toothless watched the massacre from above with Hiccup holding onto his neck horrified at the sight below him. The Night Fury wanted badly to join his comrades but with Hiccup with him he dare not or risk his hatchling being injured or worse. He growled in frustration at the sight until he felt the arms around him tighten and shake.

_'Shh it's alright, they won't take you again' _Toothless cooed to the child on his back nuzzling the part of his arm that could reach with his head.

"Toothless, we need to do something before everybody gets really hurt…I think I have an idea," Hiccup said surprising his friend.

_'What did you have in mind little one?' _Toothless wondered.

"It's kind of scary but I think it'll work. We need to find Tyra first though," Hiccup explained when he saw the dragon's curious gaze.

_'Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this plan very much?' _Toothless replied as his expression went from curious to irritated when Hiccup's grin was his only reply.

**…**

Tyra immediately knew who her opponent would be and flew at the enormous dragon shooting everything she had at the mad queen. To the untrained eye it would have appeared Tyra was shooting at random hoping it would be enough to take down her opponent but this was not the case. The first thing her mother taught her in training was to know your enemy so she was doing just that; each shot was directed to an area that would normally be a weak point on a dragon but the mad queen seemed unfazed by the attack.

_'She has to have a weak spot somewhere, where is it?' _Tyra thought to herself in frustration.

_'Was that the best you can do? Weak and pathetic child'_ the mad queen roared at the girl before she swiped an enormous paw at her.

Tyra dodged the claw before flying around her and examining the queen's build very carefully before she noticed something.

_'I'm such a fool, how could I have missed that' _the Night Fury thought to herself before she propelled herself forward.

She slammed herself into the side of the queen's head and dug her claws into the creature's thick skin. The large dragon gave a cry as Tyra sent several plasma blasts into the mad queen's eyes. The enormous beast of a dragon shook her head furiously attempting to shake Tyra off her face but the Night Fury's grip was strong. The dragon queen released one of her paws from the dragon's skin before stabbing it into one of the mad queen's beady little eyes.

_'I am blind! You stupid child you've blinded me!' _the creature cried.

_'There's more where that came from you disgusting wench' _Tyra cried and her claws into the next eye beside the injured one.

_'I will destroy you!' _the larger dragon cried.

_'We'll SEE about that now won't we?' _Tyra chuckled to herself before groaning.

_'Crap' _she thought to herself as it dawned on her that Toothless' sense of humor was rubbing off on her.

Something in the corner of Tyra's eye caught her attention and she realized it was the mad queen's tail coming straight for her. Thinking fast she loosened her grip on her opponent's face and let herself freefall away from the flying appendage. She waited just long enough to watch the mad queen hit herself in the face with her own tail before she turned herself around and flew out of danger as the large dragon fell from the self-induced blow to the head.

_'Tyra!' _a voice called and the dragon queen turned to see Toothless flying towards her with Hiccup and a follower ready to shoot them out of the sky.

Without a second thought she shot a plasma blast just passed Hiccup's head and into the mouth of their would be assassin. The dragon screamed in pain before it fell to the rocky ground below them and both the Night Fury and the boy turned back to see Tyra looking unimpressed.

_'What is he doing here? You both need to get out of here NOW!' _she demanded in a furious tone.

_'Wait! Listen Hiccup has a plan but we need your help' _The Night Fury replied.

_'Why do I get the impression I'm not going to like this plan?' _Tyra asked.

_'Cause you're not going to like it but it's our only shot to take her down permanently' _Toothless replied.

The dragon queen took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself before she asked _'What is it that you have in mind?' _

Before Toothless could reply the mad queen screamed as she rose from the ground looking more furious than ever. The large dragon was out for blood and she knew whose blood it was she wanted as she spotted Tyra hovering above her.

_'Please trust us' _Toothless begged her.

_'I do trust you' _she replied without hesitation.

_'Good then fly up fast, don't stop for even a second just fly' _Toothless told her.

_'WHAT?! That's your grand plan? You want me to fly away from this battle!' _Tyra cried.

_'She'll follow you wherever you go so fly up…I promise it'll be ok, I won't let her take you down'_ Toothless said before he and Hiccup flew up into the thick blackish grey clouds.

_'That's not what I'm afraid of' _she said to herself frightened for the pair before she looked down at her enemy.

_'I WILL DEVOUR YOU!' _the mad queen roared at Tyra.

_'Well if you're quite finished hitting yourself down there, why don't you some up here and fight me like a true dragon queen…unless of course you've gotten so fat eating your own people that you can't get your scaly hide off the ground Tyrant' _Tyra taunted only infuriating the large dragon further.

However it did do the trick and the massive beast rose from the ground and spread her wings before flying off the island towards the Night Fury. As Tyra flew into the clouds she could hear the cries of her people calling for her in concern.

_'Do you hear them false queen? My people cry for my safety and fly to my aid. Where are your people to aid you?' _the dragon queen continued to taunt as she flew higher and higher off the ground.

_'It is better to be feared then loved, my people obey my every command' _the beast replied.

_'Yet they don't fight for you or support you, just mindless followers. Walking appetizers for you to devour. What will happen I wonder when you've run out of followers to fetch you food because you've eaten them all?' _Tyra asked.

_'Shut up!' _the queen replied before shooting a blast at Tyra.

The dragon managed to avoid most of the blast but she screamed when it hit her front paw. Hearing Tyra's cry Toothless shot out of the clouds sooner than he had planned and shot at the mad queen pushing her back before he turned his attention to Tyra.

_'I'm fine, now what?' _Tyra said.

_'We need her to follow us. When she goes in for the attack we take her down when she's most vulnerable.' _Toothless replied.

_'Leave her to me, the tyrant is going down' _the dragon queen replied before shooting another blast at the mad queen to get her attention.

_'You're in my domain now false queen, defeat me if you can!' _Tyra cried before flying off into the thick clouds followed by the large dragon.

The beast flew after the Night Fury but quickly became disorientated in the dark mass she was in and could not see the true dragon queen until she flew out of nowhere and attacked her face once more. This time she attacked the dragon's sensitive snout sending pain through the mad queen's body, distracted by the pain she didn't notice Tyra shooting at her remaining eye on the side of her head leaving her with a large blind spot on the left side of her face. Having had enough the mad queen prepared a blast to shoot at Tyra who could clearly see the blast coming for her but did not move. Just when the blast was ready to be fired Toothless flew from the clouds and fired at the blast shooting it away from Tyra. At the same time the other Night Fury gave everything she had and shot back to back plasma blasts down the mad queen's throat scolding her insides and blocking any blasts the queen had stored in her throat.

The mad queen knew she was defeated as her body overheated from the attack it took but she would not go down alone. As the enormous beast fell from the sky she turned her body and shot her tail out smacking the side of Toothless' body. The Night Fury and the boy screamed as Toothless' body was flung across the clouds taking his hatchling with him.

_'NO!' _Tyra cried as she tried to fly after the pair.

Toothless tried desperately to gain control of his wings before his stomach dropped at the feeling of weight shifting off his back until it was completely gone. The Night Fury screamed in fear as he turned himself around to see his hatchling fall to the ground. Desperately Toothless flapped his wings towards the child keeping one eye on him and one eye on the fire that was shooting up to meet the little boy from the mad queen's over heated body hitting the ground and erupting into an explosion.

_'HICCUP!' _he cried frustrated that he was so close to the boy but still out of reach.

Finally after what felt like forever Toothless managed to grab onto Hiccup's leg and slam him into his chest before wrapping his body around the child and falling into the inferno. The heat was almost unbearable, even for the Night Fury as he tightened his hold on his little friend. He prayed to anyone who would listen that Hiccup at least be spared from death. He refused to let this be end for the little boy as he laid his head down onto Hiccup's to keep as much distance from him and the fire as possible.

_'It's going to be alright…I have you little one….I won't let you die' _Toothless cooed over and over like a mantra to Hiccup's unconscious form before the pair fell out of the explosion and free fell in fresh fire free air to the ground below.

_'I'm not going to be able to slow us down. We're going to hit the ground hard' _Toothless thought to himself sadly as we watched the island get closer and closer.

_'Hiccup I know you can't hear me little one but if we don't live through this I just want you to know…I love you, so much it hurts. I cherish that night you fell into my life little brother and I only hope that you at least live through this' _Toothless said as he nuzzled the child's head affectionately before closing his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

As he got closer and closer to ground he felt something wrap around his body and dig its claws into his sides before he jolted. It took a few minutes before Toothless opened his eyes to see they were no longer falling to their deaths but…flying across the sky. He looked up as much as he could to see Tyra looking ahead before glancing down at him and smiling.

_'You hold on to him, I'll hold you both. Sorry it took so long it was hard to find you through the smoke from the blast' _she explained before gliding to the shore and landing as gently as possible before collapsing herslef.

When they landed Stoick and Valka ran to them with tears in their eyes before dropping to their knees in front of the dragons. As Valka wrapped Tyra in a tight embrace crying in relief that her surrogate hatchling was safe in her arms, she watched as Stoick checked on Toothless and Hiccup.

The Night Fury laid on the ground exhausted from battle but slowly opened his eyes staring at Stoick before unwrapping his wings and revealing the little boy held safe in dragon's grasp. The chief smiled as relief flooded every core of his body and pulled his son into his arms.

"He's alive. You brought him back to us alive," Stoick said over and over as he listened to the gentle beating of Hiccup's heart in his chest and the relieved cries of his wife.

…

Hiccup woke up feeling groggy and sore, the last thing he remembered was the giant dragon's tail flying at them and then everything going dark. He remembered hearing Toothless whispering in his ear and it sounded like he was saying goodbye. The little boy suddenly needed to see the Night Fury and tried to sit up but something on top of him prevented him from moving. Hiccup wiggled until he was able to sit up more and looked down to see that Toothless was laying on his bed beside him.

The Night Fury slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a smiling, giggling Hiccup staring back at him before his head shot up in shock. He had been waiting weeks for this moment but it was no longer just a dream, his hatchling was awake at last.

_'Thank the gods you're awake. You scared the crap out of me' _Toothless scolded the boy as nuzzled his face and licked his cheek affectionately.

"I missed you to bud," Hiccup replied wrapping his arms around his friend's neck.

Toothless smiled truly happy for the first time in a long while before he jumped off the bed and ran to the door calling down to Stoick and Valka that the child was awake.

"Hey, wait for me," Hiccup said before he ripped the blankets off the bed to run after his friend.

However the child found he couldn't move his left leg and looked down in confusion. He saw that his leg was tightly bound with wrapping and red from blood soaking through.

"It was my fault," Toothless said now in his human form looking guilty as he knelt down in front of the boy.

"When I caught you from falling in the fire on your own, I was desperate to get to you and I clawed your leg so I could pull you to safety. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you but I didn't have a choice," he explained before Hiccup stopped him.

"You saved my life Toothless I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're ok to," the little boy replied smiling.

Stoick and Valka ran up the stairs to see their son was truly awake and safe. Valka quickly went over to the bed and wrapped her son in hug.

"You scared me little one, you all did," Valka said and looked over her son's head at the dragon in human disguise rubbing the back of his head and looking at anything but her.

"Are you mad mama?" Hiccup asked innocently.

"No my love I'm just happy that my children are all safe," she replied before she kissed the top of his head.

"Everyone is home safe and sound where they belong now lad," Stoick said as he sat down beside his wife and pulled her and their child into a loving embrace.

"Where's Tyra?" the boy asked when he noticed the girl missing.

Toothless looked away sadly earning a sympathetic look from the couple before Stoick explained, "Tyra had to take her people home and fix dragon island so that it is liveable for the others to live on."

Hiccup looked at his parents surprised before he looked back at Toothless and said, "Why didn't you go with her?"

Toothless was silent for a moment finding the right words to say before he explained sadly, "My place is here with you little one. Training the dragons that wanted to stay in Berk and find riders, hers was to take care of the dragons on Dragon Island. It's only for now until the dragons are established and then she'll have a bit more freedom….until then duty calls."

"We can go visit her right?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course we can," Toothless said making the child smile.

"For now lad you need to heal so you will be in bed for quite some time," Valka said receiving a groan from her son.

"The good news is that you have guests here to keep you company," Valka added turning to the door.

Toothless quickly shifted back into his dragon form as the children ran in to visit their friend. Astrid was the first by his side and punched him in the arm before pulling him into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't ever, ever, EVER do that again," the blond haired girl mumbled into his ear.

"Sorry," Hiccup replied as he returned the hug.

The little boy looked over Astrid's head to see all of his friends standing by his bed happy to see him safe and he couldn't help but find their smile contagious.

* * *

><p>So our tiny hero gets to keep his leg but there is still one more chapter to go guys so stay tuned. Now you all know what to do so let's hear what you guys think of this. (Hope my battle writing improved a bit I was a little nervous about it)<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Alright everyone I can't believe it but last chapter, I just wanted to thank everyone that read this story and loved it so much it meant the world to me. Writing this got me through a very difficult time and I'm sad to see it end :( Anyway thank you all again and on with the last chapter.

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>_

_Tyra sat beside Hiccup's bed nuzzling her snout into his hair as he laid motionless in his bed. She wanted so much to be able to see his smiling face before she left but the child remained still. _

'It will be some time before I see you little one, when next I see you I expect you to be terrorizing Toothless at an impressive rate and at least two inches taller' _she said with a sad smile._

'Dunno about the height but I'm sure he'll be giving me heart attacks soon enough' _Toothless said surprising the dragon queen. The Night Fury approached the other dragon with a sad expression before sitting down beside her and leaned his head against hers._

'I don't want you to go and I can't leave him. What am I supposed to do about this?' _Toothless asked her desperately. They sat in silence for some time listening to the sounds of Hiccup's light breathing and taking in each other's scent as if to burn the memory of their last moment together in their minds._

'I must go and you must stay…this is just for now I promised I would never leave you alone' _Tyra said with a heavy sigh as she nuzzled Toothless' face and neck._

_Toothless nodded reluctantly acknowledging that this was how it must be for the time being. He understood but he most certainly did not have to like the arrangements so he decided to make the most of it. The Night Fury began to nuzzle the other female dragon and cover her in his scent to ward off any other males from coming near her while she was away from him. _

'Isn't a bit cocky to assume I will take you as my mate when I return?' _Tyra teased._

'If you don't I will come and claim you for myself….and make you tell me that damn secret you told Hiccup' _he replied half serious making Tyra burst out laughing._

'Are you still on that?' _she giggled into Toothless' neck._

'Damn straight, I thought I was gonna die not knowing, it was infuriating' _he growled._

'I suppose I could tell you now if it's that bothersome' _Tyra suggested lifting her head and staring into Toothless' green eyes._

'Really?' _he replied._

_Tyra nodded with a smile and leaned in close to the Night Fury's ear and whispered _'but what fun would that be.' _The dragon queen licked the shocked Night Fury's cheek affectionately before going over and nuzzling her little cousin one last time._

_She did not say another word to Toothless before she departed, she didn't think she could've walked away from him so easily if she did and she didn't think he'd let her either. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It had been months…almost a year in fact since Tyra had seen her little cousin or a certain Night Fury that she could not stop thinking about. Stoick and Valka would come to the island when they could to check up on their god daughter and make sure she was taking care of herself. The dragons loved their queen dearly; as she had kept her promise to them to protect them and work with them for a better life for all, they in turn kept their promise and doted Tyra with all the respect and loyalty they could devote. However, all the love of her people could not fill the void that was in Tyra's heart from the day she left Berk with her people to start a new life.

_'MAJESTY, DRAGONS APPROACH!' _someone called to her interrupting her reminiscing.

Tyra immediately ran towards the edge of the island to see who was approaching and was instantly cautious of who was coming for she had not expected visitors any time soon. When they got closer however she recognized who was right away and smiled in delight. The four dragons landed in front of her at the same time and bowed respectfully.

_'Storm Cutter, your mate will not be pleased about bringing home pets' _the queen teased.

_'They followed me home, can I keep them?' _the dragon replied with a smirk.

"TYRA!" three little voices rang out and three human children tackled the dragon queen smothering her with hugs and kisses. Tyra hadn't realized how much she missed the children until just this moment and promptly wrapped her wings around them.

"I missed you, Toothless turned grumpy when you went away," Hiccup said as he wrapped his little arms around his big cousin's neck and nuzzled into her neck.

"Ya, like an old man," Snotlout added hugging her other side.

Astrid just nodded in agreement as she clung to Tyra's side wrapped inside the dragon's wing with a huge grin on her face. All three children, the dragons and Tyra laughed at the annoyed looking Night Fury.

_'Ash, would you mind taking the children to see the baby dragons that recently hatched? Hiccup will be excited to see the Thunderdrum's three hatchlings' _Tyra said and the Night Fury nodded before getting the children's attention and guiding them to the nests. The others followed after the human children leaving Toothless and Tyra to talk in private. The pair stood in silence until the dragon queen finally said something.

_'He's grown, he does not stand on the tips of his toes to reach up to me' _she stated making Toothless smile.

_'Much as changed here also, the storm cutter tells me you are able to leave for periods of time and the others are able to continue on in your place. I'm proud of you _my_ queen' _Toothless replied emphasizing the 'my'.

_'So there is a purpose for you behind this visit' _Tyra teased and not at all surprised when Toothless suddenly pinned her to the ground below him.

_'You've taken to long and I've grown impatient. I've come to take what's mine' _Toothless stated before he leaned down and nuzzled the dragon queen.

_'We'll see I shall have to test him' _Tyra said suddenly making Toothless look at her confused.

_'That's what I whispered to Hiccup that day. He made your feelings known and so I said we shall have to see about how true they were. I said I would test you to see if you truly loved me enough to be my mate' _she explained making Toothless smile.

_'That would explain slave duty…How'd I do?' _The Night Fury asked innocently making Tyra giggle.

_'I let you pin me didn't I?' _she replied with a coy smile.

…

It has been several months since they've mated and the new couple have become busy. Between Toothless becoming alpha as the queen's mate training the dragons and their riders with Hiccup and Tyra watching over the dragons on the other islands there is very little time for free time. The couple barely seem to be able to see each other with their schedules as they are. Toothless was feeling it especially one day after training when he used the methods she taught him to teach his students.

"Wanna go to the cove?" Hiccup asked wondering how his friend wanted to spend the afternoon but when he got no reaction he thought to himself.

"Wanna play a game in the village? He asked but again no response.

"Wanna go flying?" he offered but his friend remained staring at the ground blankly as they walked.

Hiccup frowned at the sight, the eight year old never liked seeing his friend sad. He knew his friend must really bothered by something if he didn't even want to go flying. Suddenly an idea came to him and he smiled from ear to ear as he turned to his dragon friend.

"Wanna go surprise Tyra and visit her and the dragons for the day?" the boy suggested and Toothless looked up with a smile quickly forming on the dragon's face.

"I miss her to bud. I'm gonna go tell mom and dad where were going," he said before running towards their home.

Toothless smiled at his little friend and his insightfulness, he swore the child was a mind reader going into his thoughts. His hatchling always seemed to know what he needed and at exactly the right moment.

…

It was Hiccup's twelfth birthday and of course he was spending it in bed after he had caught a nasty cold. Toothless had taken him out early in the morning and the pair flew through the clouds as the sun rose in the sky. They stayed out all morning flying to different islands and exploring without a care in the world. That was until the clouds rolled in and a huge downpour drenched the pair, Toothless cursed himself for not noticing sooner as Hiccup scurried onto his back and they flew back to Berk as fast as they could. The Night Fury made his mate and hatchling's parents both jump in surprise when he ran into the house and carried Hiccup upstairs to his bed without a word. After he explained he sat with Hiccup beside his bed as the youth was checked over by his mother.

It was now evening and Hiccup was quickly growing annoyed of his over protective brother figure sitting beside his bed staring at him waiting for him to need something.

"Toothless how long are you gonna sit there and sulk about this?" Hiccup asked his friend.

_'When you are no longer stuck in bed. I can't believe I let you get sick on your birthday' _the dragon moaned as he laid his head on his hatchling's bed.

"You're being ridiculous," Hiccup said as he scratched behind Toothless' ears. The two sat in comfortable silence as the boy finished his soup and put the bowl beside him. Toothless took that as his cue to jump onto the bed and wrap himself around his hatchling to give him extra warmth.

_'Well don't you two look cozy' _Tyra said as she came in to check on her cousin while her Aunt and Uncle made their rounds in the village.

_'How are you feeling birthday boy?' _Tyra cooed placing the back of her paw on his check and forehead.

"I'm ok but do you think you could do something about the lump?" Hiccup said referring to the dragon on his bed. Tyra winked before she used her snout to push Toothless off the bed.

_'C'mon mama hen get moving I need help downstairs' _she said as she shoved him out of the room.

_'We can't leave him alone up here on his birthday' _Toothless argued resisting his mate.

_'We're not he has a guest and they'd like privacy now move' _his mate said finally pushing him out of the room as Astrid walked in chuckling.

"Once a mama hen always a mama hen," she said as she sat on Hiccup's bed.

"Nah, he only gets like that when I'm sick or in trouble," the boy replied defending the dragon.

"Soo always," Astrid teased tucking the blankets around Hiccup who was glaring at her.

"Come all the way here to tease Toothless and I?" Hiccup asked crossing his arms.

"Well that…and I wanted to give you your birthday present," she said sounding a bit nervous.

Before Hiccup could ask her what it was the blond girl leaned in and kissed Hiccup's lips gently before pulling away beat red, she smiled when she saw Hiccup's red face smiling back at her. The two sat staring at each other before Hiccup sat up and pulled the girl into another kiss earning him a surprised yelp out of Astrid as he did. The kiss lasted longer this time before the pair pulled apart. Feeling more daring Astrid climbed under the blankets with Hiccup before laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"Happy Birthday Hiccup….if you get me sick I'll kick your butt," she said making Hiccup smile.

Meanwhile just outside the door Tyra and Toothless watched the scene that they knew would have eventually play out. The dragon queen looked over at her mate who seemed suddenly sad and lost as he watched them.

_'What's wrong my love?' _she asked.

_'He is no longer a hatchling is he? Another chapter in his short life has come to a close' _Toothless said.

_'He may not be a little boy Toothless but he has a long way to go before he grows up, enjoy it with him' _Tyra said nuzzling her mate making him smile.

…

"Help! Quick," Astrid screamed as Toothless landed on the ground.

"What's happened?" Stoick demanded as he raced over to them.

"It was the whispering death, Toothless and Hiccup were fighting it and it shot Hiccup's leg with its spikes," Astrid explained holding onto the fourteen year old on Toothless' back.

"Gods have mercy on him," the chief said as he raced to the healer with his son in his arms.

Toothless should have listened to him, he should have listened to them all when they told him to walk from the fight with the wild dragon. He would have none of it, not when he called him Hiccup's pet and claimed he could take his mate from him. He had taken down his enemy with the help of his hatchling but at what cost?

Tyra sat with him outside the hut as it was decided that the poison from the spikes would kill Hiccup if they didn't take the leg. The Night Furies were devastated by the news but knew that the boy would move on from this, he always did.

…

Toothless felt on top of the world as he flew through the air. He watched with pride and amazement as his little hatchling flew with wings of his own that he created. He soared with such grace and precision that if one didn't know better they would think Hiccup really was a dragon.

_'That's my hatchling' _Toothless thought as he caught up and flew beside the young man to explore the islands.

…

Astrid and Hiccup stood before the elder looking nervous and excited at the same time, the pair were now officially man and wife. Tyra and Toothless stood beside Valka cheering proudly beside her in human form as they celebrated the wedding of the village chief to his new bride.

_'Are the three of you seeing this? You should be here Uncle' _Tyra thought as tears came to her eyes thinking of her parents and uncle.

She was one of the first to hug Hiccup and congratulate him on his happiness as he too fought to hold in his emotions. She knew what this day meant to him, it was the same for her when she became queen and took on a mate of her own.

"He would be so very proud Hiccup," she whispered to him as he hugged her tight and buried his head into her neck. Little did either of the cousins know, three shadows in the background barely visible watched the events unfold.

"We see and we couldn't be more proud…of both of them," one of the shadows whispered and the other two smiled in agreement before all three disappeared without a trace.

…

_'Again?' _Toothless growled at his friend with an annoyed look on his face.

"Please," Hiccup begged as he held the fussy infant looking equally as annoyed and tired.

_'Five Hiccup, FIVE children and not one of them can seem to sleep through the night without a midnight flight for the first three months of their life.' _Toothless whined.

"I know bud I'm sorry I'll make it up to you when those eggs hatch I promise," the young chief pleaded as he bounced his crying daughter.

"C'mon, you can't fly one little girl? It was worse with the boys," Hiccup added with a smirk hoping to convince the Night Fury.

_'We don't talk about the twins Hiccup, we made an oath' _Toothless growled as memories of the second and third born boys flooded his mind. Hiccup could only sigh as one more idea came to mind and looked down at his only daughter smiling fondly.

"Well tuff luck sunshine, your uncle would rather sleep then carry another whaling babe on his back in the middle of the night," Hiccup said to her in a gentle voice only making the little girl's cries intensify.

_'Hiccup…' _Toothless growled in warning knowing what he was up to.

"I'm sorry Embla I guess he just doesn't like you as much as your big brothers to get a midnight ride. Its ok daddy loves you still," the chief said to his daughter as he bounced her in his arms.

_'Don't tell her that!' _Toothless growled feeling the need to defend his affection towards the little girl even though he knew it was all part of Hiccup's guilt trip. Hiccup continued walking back, only slightly stumbling on his artificial leg, towards their home completely ignoring the dragon behind him.

"Crying to sleep it is then while Mr. Grumpy scales goes back to sleep," Hiccup said before he was stopped by a very irritated dragon.

_'Let's be clear about something. I love these babies as much as I love you and as long as I'm breathing there will be NO hatchling crying themselves to sleep…let's ride' _Toothless scolded Hiccup with an irritated glare before using his snout to spin the young chief around and pushed him towards where they kept the saddle.

"Still pushy," Hiccup mumbled affectionately letting himself be led.

"Night Tyra," Hiccup said waving to his cousin who was currently guarding their eggs with her eyes closed and a smirk on her face.

_'Night Hiccup…nice job'_

…

"Dad, I don't think I can do this," a young man that looked very much like Hiccup but with bright blue eyes.

"Calder, you can. I know it's terrifying and a lot of responsibility but I wouldn't have chosen you to take over as chief if I didn't believe in you son," Hiccup said gently to his twenty year old son.

"Jarl would surely be a better chief then I would. He is bigger, stronger-"

"Jarl is also loyal, respectful and thinks the world of his wise and brave older brother. That's why I made him your general and second in command," Hiccup said interrupting the young man.

Hiccup was being patient with his oldest son, it was like watching himself confess his own doubts to his father about becoming chief. Like his father he would tell Calder as many times that he had to that he was the best choice to take over.

"You've grown into a good man Calder and if you need help Toothless will always be there to guide you when you are lost," he added wrapping his hands on his son's shoulders and smiling at him with pride before looking up and making a face.

"Speaking of Toothless, let us go save him from your little brothers shall we?" the chief said with a sigh and left the hut chuckling with Calder.

The scene that awaited them was bliss. Astrid watched happily as her fifteen year old son and five year old daughter were chasing baby Night Furies in a game of tag. Tyra sat beside the chief's wife with a smaller liter of hatchlings just born shaking her head at her mate.

Two identical ten year old boys were looking at each other and chuckling manically with their grandma Kelda as they reflected the sun off their axes creating light that danced through the grass. Uncle Toothless was trying desperately to capture the light that seemed to keep multiplying somehow.

"Hàkon…Stoick…" Hiccup said in a warning tone and the twins turned to their father looking guilty.

"Sorry," they both said knowing they were in trouble and handed their weapons to their father.

…

Toothless knew the day would come but he still he was not ready to let him go. This was his hatchling they were talking about, he was still just a boy when he found him as a grown dragon. This wasn't natural...he should not be out living his treasure.

"It's ok Toothless…I'm not in pain," Hiccup said smiling up at him.

Fatally wounded in battle the middle aged chief wished to die at home where he was happy. Hiccup looked very much different than when first they met and yet he still held that twinkle in his eye. Hiccup had requested that his wife children not be there when he passed and had already said his goodbyes to them, he wanted them to remember him healthy and strong. So it was just Hiccup and Toothless ending the way it began with just them and the rain pouring outside.

"Take care of them for me Toothless…please," Hiccup wheezed as his eyes slowly began to close.

_'You already know I will, quit wasting your breath' _Toothless said laying his head on Hiccup's chest breathing in his scent one last time.

"I'll watch over you guys and I'll miss you all like crazy," Hiccup said with a smile and fell silent as he stroked the Night Fury's head.

Then with one final breath before he finally passed Hiccup said, "I love you Toothless."

…

One month, just one month since Hiccup died and it felt like a year. Calder stood in the great hall staring at the portraits of his father and grandfather, they looked so strong and sure of themselves.

"He hated that portrait," a voice said and Calder turned to see Toothless in his human form smiling at him with sad eyes.

"He didn't like how they deliberately made him seem more then he was," the dragon explained as he stood next to the twenty five year old man.

"I don't think he ever really knew that he was so much more to us then he thought of himself," Calder whispered in a shaky voice.

"No truer words have been said lad," Toothless chuckled wrapping a comforting arm around the man pulling him into a half hug.

"I miss him…I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm trying so hard to be strong for everyone like he was but…gods I just wish he was here I feel lost without him," the new chief admitted as tears fell from his eyes and the dragon pulled the Calder into a hug as he did when he was just a boy.

"I know it hurts, almost numbing really. But you have his strength and his heart lad, you may not see it but I assure you, this is your purpose and you will not fail," Toothless said holding onto Hiccup's son like a life line.

"Will you and Tyra stay with me?" Calder asked shyly reminding the Night Fury very much of Hiccup.

"Of course we will, it would be our honor," Toothless replied feeling the heaviness in his heart lifting at the idea of watching over this boy and his siblings.

…

"Daddy where are we going?" a little boy asked sitting in the backseat of his parents' van.

"Well Max we are going to meet your relatives…distant relatives," the boy's father explained.

"Oh the ones you speak to on Skype in Berk?" the seven year old asked.

"That's right son, and remember Max we can't tell people about Berk it's a secret right?" the boy's mother piped up in a serious tone.

The child simply smiled and nodded his head. The child's smile was infectious and his green eyes sparkled with innocence. The child stared out the window excited about the visit as the wind blew in his baby soft brown hair.

"Do you think they'll be mad we waited so long to bring him?" the woman asked her husband.

"What choice did we have Vicky? The boy was born with no left leg and two months premature. By the time we even realized the resemblance even _he _said to wait until he was healthy," the man replied.

The rest of the trip was silent and little Max watched in anticipation as they got out of the car and into a yacht that carried them the rest of the way on their journey. Max was beside himself in excitement when the large boat took them to an island that wasn't even on the map and the small family got out and looked around in amazement. The little boy immediately wanted to go exploring through his new surroundings and slowly began to separate from his parents.

"Max! You do not know this place well don't go far," the boy's father said.

"Relax Steven you're on vacation. The island is surrounded by people from town even in the forests so let the boy have his fun," one of their cousins said smiling in the language Max had been learning from his parents.

"Alright but be careful son, just because your leg is metal doesn't make it invincible," Steven told his son concerned.

"Don't worry daddy I'm a big boy," the chid replied before immediately running to the forest to explore.

…

_'This is stupid why does mother and father insist I meet these new humans, they are not even our relatives' _a young Night Fury with bright green eyes complained.

The dragon was lying beside the lake in the cove soaking up the warm sun. He loved it out here and nobody knew where it was which was bonus for him since it was somewhere to get away from his hectic life. Movement from above caught the dragon's attention and curiosity got the better of the Night Fury encouraging him to investigate it.

Just as he got to the rock wall something flew over the side of the cliff and onto him knocking the wind out of his chest. As quickly as it landed on him it disappeared confusing the young dragon.

_'Keep it together Drake you're probably bigger and stronger then whatever it is so you can take it down' _the Night Fury thought as he quickly stood up and growled menacingly at the creature that attacked him until he saw what it was.

The pair were silent as Drake stared at the little human boy sitting on the ground with his legs bent into his chest and his arms wrapped around them. The silence was broken when the human boy started wailing in fright and hid his face in his legs.

_'Oh crap oh crap oh crap'_ the dragon thought looking around for anything that could help him.

When he couldn't find anything he simply dropped to the ground as much as he could and put on the best hatchling face he could muster before he slowly approached the little human.

_'Hey its ok I'm not gonna hurt you I'm a nice dragon' _Drake cooed and nuzzled the boy's head.

Max realized this creature hadn't hurt him yet and slowly lifted his head to stare at the dragon with watery green eyes.

"Nice dragon?" the boy asked innocently.

_'That's right kid, friendly neighbourhood dragon' _the Night Fury replied.

Drake was not expecting the kid to latch onto his neck and hug him like a teddy bear but the kid was obviously scared so he wasn't going to make him stop.

"Dragon, I'm lost can you take me home?" the boy asked in a mumble.

The dragon nodded before slipping out of the boy's grip and sliding his head underneath the boy's legs and sliding him onto his back. Max instantly wrapped his arms around Drake's neck and the dragon flew out of the cove and towards the town of Berk. As they flew Drake smiled when he heard the shrieks of excitement from his little passenger.

Little did the new friends know they were being watched by two figures. One a much larger Night Fury and the other a young man with brown hair and green eyes smiling proudly.

"Well bud, here we go again," the human boy said to the dragon who grunted in reply.

"You're right Toothless, we've had our fun now let's leave them to their own adventure," Hiccup replied before the pair disappeared.

* * *

><p>A strange ending I know but I fell in love with the timeline idea from other fanfics and thought it so appropriate for this story. I focused more on the relationship between Toothless and Hiccup then anyone else simply because I wanted them to be the focus of bonding through out Hiccup's life and afterwards. Once again love you all and don't forget to review xoxoxoxo<p> 


End file.
